Motives 2
by marsreikosan16
Summary: The hollow that interupted Keiti six months ago is back. Now she faces a new enemy A new arrancar. Would she and the shinigami help her defeat it? Or would the Earth face destruction? Would Keiti fall in love again? Sequel to Motives.
1. Chapter 1

This is my sequel to Motives. (That was the collab I worked on with Ashido Kano.)

Anyways here is the first chapter of The White Star. I do not own Ashido Kano's characters, I own my own OCs. I do not own Bleach and Sailor Moon. I also do not own any of the song lyrics. Thank you. Please enjoy.

The White Star

Chapter One: Six Months Later

Keiti was living freely in Tokyo. No dangers. Nothing at all. It has been a 8 months since her last battle with chaos. Now she is the Star Goddess and no longer the Yellow Star Princess.

Her white pendant laid perfectly over her chest. Her blonde hair shined in the sunlight. The sailor senshi would be getting out of high school soon. Only 3 more months left. Luna told Keiti that she would help out with her training to be the perfect Star Goddess of the Universe. But Keiti wanted to go through college first.

On her way to school one morning, she senses a familiar presence. She turned to see the same hollow she faced six months ago.

(flashback)

_Keiti followed the guard outside the palace and onto the sands within the dome. The sands around them parted allowing them to glide down into the Menos Forest. It was pitch black here; the only form of light coming from strange glowing stones at the bottom that did not produce much light. This place was the complete opposite of the palace above. It had an empty creepy feel to it. Keiti noticed that the trees that dotted Hueco Mundo's surface where only the tops of much larger trees. Once Keiti and the guard reached the ground. They traveled down a long path until reaching a large floating orb of what appeared to be water. "This is the seal." The guard said before leaning on one of the trees._

_'So that is the seal. Luckily Chaos can't get this far,' Keiti thought, 'From the looks of it, I can only sense a little power coming from it. If this arrancar seeks only destruction, I have no choice but to seal him into the Underworld.'_

_Speaking of the underworld, she totally forgot to tell Shuren about the pendant she gave him. She never mentioned that the pendant does not have any power to it. It is just a plain pendant and a gift to show him her kindness and affection._

_Keiti looked at the seal and then she looked at the guard._

_"If it's alright with you I'm going to seal the arrancar to the underworld," Keiti said._

_Before the hollow could reply it suddenly burst into particles of energy. Four large claw marks embedded into the tree are left where the guard had been. A hollow the same height and having the same aura as Yasuhiro emerges from the darkness. It was humanoid just like Yasuhiro but resembled more so a Viking than a knight. _

_"Why did you do that just now?" Keiti asked shocked by the hollow's actions._

_"doesn't matter." It replied._

_"I've come to aid Yasuhiro in sealing this arrancar." She explained hoping that this was some misunderstanding. But she received no answer. "Are you here to release Arturo? At least tell me who are you?"_

_"doesn't matter." It replied again before attacking Keiti with its claws at lightning speed._

_The blow would have killed her if it wasn't for protective barrier that surrounds her as she is the Star Goddess. Regardless of the barrier the blow was enough to send her flying deep within the forest. Keiti picked up her microphone to sing as the hollow charged her. The hollow stopped feet away from her as Keiti began to sing. The hollow stuck out its forked tongue. CLICK. That was the last sound that was made. Keiti was singing but no sound was being made. She tossed a rock. It made no sound as it hit the floor. This hollow could mute all sound, Keiti couldn't defeat it with her songs. It attacked her again once again sending her deeper within the forest. The hollow began destroying the rocks that where glowing dimly sinking the area into complete and total darkness. Keite was in real trouble she was lost within a completely pitch black forest under attack by a lightning fast enemy who could mute all sounds. But then she remembered …_

_Her mother's smile, her friends, her comrades, and the previous star goddess. The symbol of the sun appears on her forehead blinding the hollow with its bright light. A yellow aura surrounds Keiti's body as she opened her eyes. Her eyes had turned into an icy blue color like she is not herself anymore. Using telepathy, Keiti spoke to the hollow before her._

_"Tell me who you are. I can tell you mine. I am Keiti, the star goddess. Please tell me your objective and why are you trying to kill me?" Keiti asked him with telepathy._

_'This is strange. Why does he have the same aura as Yasuhiro? He has the same height as him, but this one is not likely tamed,' Keiti thought. 'It can even mute everything and put everything into darkness. I can't defeat it with my songs because of its power. What is going on around here? I need to hurry in order to seal that arrancar completely.'_

_The hollow didn't respond just covered its eyes and fled. Keiti returned to normal, the sun symbol still shining upon her forehead giving her light. It goes without say she was puzzled still by that hollow but she didn't come here looking for a fight. She looked around and saw the reflection of the seal in the distance. She ran back to the seal. She was able to fix the seal without any difficulty. It only needed to be strengthened. With that task complete she opened a portal to the underworld._

(End Flashback)

'That hollow again!' Keiti thought and then she teleports away to...

Before Keiti even teleported away she was kicked back to Karakura Town.

"!" Keiti screamed as she shot through the sky.

~Karakura Town~

Ichigo KUrosaki and his friends were heading to school. They have a few months of school left.

"Sure is a nice day out!" Orihime said.

"I agree, it has been peaceful for quite a long time except for those lowly hollows that come in everyday," Ichigo said.

Uryuu stopped. He senses a familiar spiritual energy but he can lay his finger on it. The others stopped to look at Uryuu.

"Uryuu, something the matter?" Ichigo asked.

"I am sensing something familiar."

Then they heard someone screaming. They looked up to see a girl their age falling from the sky.

The girl landed on the ground.

"Oof!" the girl cried before losing conciousness. Her arms were badly scraped. Her white heart shaped pendant fell off and landed in front of the group.

"Is that who I think it is?" Uryuu asked.

"Keiti-chan!" Orihime cried. She ran over to the fallen and injured girl and releases her shun shun rikka to heal her.

"She was attacked," Chad said.

"If she was attacked, we need to figure out who attacked her," Ichigo said picking up the white pendant off the ground.

"I thought that Keiti is the new Star Goddess," Orihime said.

"Her pendant is white. It tells us she is the Star Goddess."

"She was even powerful enough to send the Togabito back to the Underworld," Uryuu said.

"Anyways, let's take her to Urahara."

The others nodded and Ichigo picks up Keiti after she was healed and the group headed to Urahara's shop.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my sequel to Motives. (That was the collab I worked on with Ashido Kano.)

Anyways here is the first chapter of The White Star. I do not own Ashido Kano's characters, I own my own OCs. I do not own Bleach and Sailor Moon. I also do not own any of the song lyrics. Some of these parts were ideas given to me by Ashido Kano. I will give him credit for that and I do not own Ashido Kano's ideas. Thank you. Please enjoy. Oh and I changed the title so yeah…

Motives 2

Chapter Two: We Meet Again

Ichigo carried the unconscious Keiti to Urahara Shop. Orihime was given the pendent to hold on to for a while. Once they got there they see Ginta and Ururu sweeping. The shop wasn't even open yet.

Once the two kids saw Ichigo and his friends, they smiled until they see an injured girl in Ichigo's arms. They opened up the shop and allowed Ichigo and his friends to go in.

Tessai sees Ichigo and the others and welcomed them back to the shop. He sees the girl in Ichigo's arms. He recognized her from eight months ago. He remembered seeing the blonde's six friends with strange colored hair.

"Boss, Ichigo and his friends are here. This time they brought someone!" Tessai called out. Ichigo handed Keiti over to Tessai and he took her to a room. He laid her on a futon and checked for injuries. It looked like that they healed on their own. It was her power that did it.

"No injuries…" Ichigo said. Soon Kisuke Urahara along with Yoruichi came in and greeted everyone.

"Hello again Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu. I see you brought in…" Urahara paused and then his eyes widened to see someone he hasn't seen for a long time, "Is that?"

"It's Keiti Takahashi-san." Uryuu said.

"It has been at least 8 months since I last seen her. What happened to her?"

"We don't know," Ichigo said. Urahara understood. Something happened to Keiti but what?

Keiti stirred because she heard voices in the room. Where is she now? She was suppose to teleport to the Underworld. There she felt a lot safer. But she was kicked into the air and had her eyes shut tight and landed somewhere in Japan and lost consciousness.

The others turned towards the young star goddess as she woke up.

"It feels like that I have been hit by a truck," Keiti said holding her head in pain.

"You were hit by something," a familiar voice Keiti knew and her eyes widened. She turned to see a person with spiky orange hair.

"I-I-I-Ichigo? Kurosaki Ichigo?" Keiti asked.

"Well you remembered us," Uryuu said. Keiti turned and looked around to see all the familiar faces.

"Good to have you back in my shop, Takahashi-san," Urahara said, "Or should I say Takahashi-dono."

"Yeah…." Keiti said, "But I have not devoted myself as the star goddess yet. Right now I am just the white star princess instead of the star goddess. The other star goddess, Hoshi, became a spirit and passed on to another life."

"Has there been any trouble with Chaos lately to where you live?" Uryuu asked.

"Not at all. The star princesses and I haven't contacted each other for eight months and I doubt that Chaos would appear again. Once Chaos is gone, it's gone. That means, my life will become normal but I will still be a sailor senshi. The stars would vanish for good and the princesses would be living on earth as humans. Hoshi told me that a long time ago in a dream."

"Takahashi-san, what exactly attacked you?" Urahara asked.

"Oh….It was a hollow I met 6 months ago in Hueco Mundo in the Menos Forest. I was doing a favor for the king of Las Noches. But this hollow put the forest into darkness as if he wanted to stop me from doing more. I am not sure if he wanted to break the seal on this arrancar."

"A hollow attacked you huh. Did he tell you his name?" Ichigo asked. Keiti shook her head. She didn't say any more words except.

"Well I was going to teleport to the underworld because I felt a bit safer there, but I guess I ended up here instead."

"Well, you should stay here and rest for a bit. Call your fellow senshi and tell them that you are alright and you are spending a little time in Karakura Town," Urahara told her. Keiti nodded and fell asleep. The others stood up to go to school. Since they are late, they would have to get a late pass from the office.

Before Orihime left, she placed Keiti's heart shaped pendent next to the sleeping blonde. Then Orihime left with the others carrying her book-bag.

Urahara left the room. He was thinking about giving the time senshi a call.

Meanwhile somewhere in space, an unknown force crept upon the Comet Galaxy as if it wanted to destroy something there.

(A/N: Just a little reminder, the Star Princess of the Comet Galaxy is the Purple Star Princess, Felicia. She is the younger twin sister of Delicia the Indigo Star Princess of the Whirlpool Galaxy.)

End of chapter… Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my sequel to Motives. (That was the collab I worked on with Ashido Kano.)

Anyways here is another chapter of Motives 2. I do not own Ashido Kano's characters, I own my own OCs. I do not own Bleach and Sailor Moon. I also do not own any of the song lyrics. Some of these parts were ideas given to me by Ashido Kano. I will give him credit for that and I do not own Ashido Kano's ideas. Thank you. Please enjoy. Oh and I changed the title so yeah…

Motives 2

Chapter Three: Me? A Shinigami?

Later on in the afternoon, Keiti woke up feeling a lot better than this morning. She reached into her pocket and got out her cell phone. She dialed a number and waited for person to pick up.

"Moshi-moshi?" a voice said.

"Setsuna-san? It's me, Keiti. I just want to let you know-" Keiti started.

"I know that you are in Karakura Town. Kisuke Urahara told me himself. But he also told me that he is going to do something with you," Setsuna said, "No worries, I already told the other sailor senshi."

"What do you mean?" Keiti asked.

"You'll be gone for at least a month or two."

Keiti was completely confused. Wait she has school. And soon she is going to…

"Ok, Setsuna-san, I'll take care of myself."

"Ok Keiti-chan, bye."

Keiti hung up and then Urahara came into the room with the others. There were already out of school for the day.

"Nice to see that you are up again, Takahashi-san," Urahara said. Keiti blinked. What is this guy going to do to her?

"Yeah, I am feeling much better now, but somehow I felt a twinge in my heart."

"No worries about that…Listen, I spoke with Pluto. I told her that I am going to help you turn into a shinigami like Ichigo. It's basically three lessons you got to do. I know you once fought as a sailor senshi and a star princess so basically lesson one is over. Come with me to the basement and I will tell you."

Keiti followed everyone to the basement of the store. It was an underground training area.

"Woah! This place is amazing! Who knew that there would be a underground terrain underneath the store!" Keiti explained. Ichigo scoffed.

"That was what Urahara told me even though he was just acting it."

"Since you have a unique spiritual energy, we don't need to do lesson One," Urahara said and used his cane and pushed Keiti's soul out of her body. Of course, the chain of fate linked on her chest to her body, but her soul was different. Her soul is actually in princess form.

(A/N: Keiti's princess form is actually like this – she is wearing a long white dress with white hair.)

"I don't get it. Shouldn't Keiti 's soul be the same as her physical appearance?" Uryuu asked.

"Well, Keiti is the reincarnation of a princess. So her soul is like this," Urahara said.

"Yeah, and in my body, I can be able to transform into this form without any troubles," Keiti said even though she was in her soul form.

"So, Takahashi-san? Can you breathe? Usually for all spirits, it's difficult to breathe when in spirit form."

"No, not really."

"Then we will skip on to lesson two."

Soon Keiti's chain of fate was cut. Keiti couldn't believe her eyes. The chain was actually cut down. This could only mean she wouldn't get back into her own body.

"Should we start lesson two already?" Urahara asked. Soon Tessai sat on top of Keiti's back. Keiti struggled to breathe.

Before she knew it she fell into a hole underneath that Ururu dugged up. Keiti screamed when she fell in.

Not long after that, she was bind up by Tessai and now she is on the ground.

"Takahashi-san, this is the shattered shaft. You have three days to climb out there as a shinigami or a hollow. If you become a hollow, we will have to kill you!" Urahara said. Keiti sighed. This is going to be worse possible moment.

It just got worse.

The encroachment started to happen. Keiti knew that she had to stay relaxed.

On the third day, the hole in her chest opened as a mask started to cover her face. She still remained a whole.

Up above, Orihime gasped to see that this is happening. Ichigo had been through this. He knows that Keiti is going to be in her inner world to see the spirit of her zanpaktou.

(Keiti's inner world)

Keiti woke up to see what's around her. She is mostly surrounded by water.

"Keiti," a familiar voice said. Keiti turned and gasped to see the one person who she had served before.

"Hoshi-sama!"

"Yes, Keiti, It has been awile."

(Somewhere in space)

The unknown evil source was outside the Spindle Galaxy where the green Star Princess, Midori lives and rules.

To be continued…

What is going to happen next? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my sequel to Motives. (That was the collab I worked on with Ashido Kano.)

Anyways here is another chapter of Motives 2. I do not own Ashido Kano's characters, I own my own OCs. I do not own Bleach and Sailor Moon. I also do not own any of the song lyrics. Some of these parts were ideas given to me by Ashido Kano. I will give him credit for that and I do not own Ashido Kano's ideas. Thank you. Please enjoy. Oh and I changed the title so yeah…

Motives 2

Chapter Four: Hoshi Becomes Star Goddess Again

Keiti stares at the previous star goddess once again. It has been a long time.

"Hoshi-sama" Keiti says.

"Yes, I did miss you but I need you to take your place as the star princess now. I know that you are not fully ready to be the star goddess but I will take my place as star goddess for now."

"Wait, what?"

"You will know why I have returned. I indeed got my powers back but this will be the last time I will be star goddess. Since you have become a shinigami, you must take your zanpaktou and use it to help others. Even if you are in danger you can use me to stop evil."

"'Use you'..." Keiti repeated.

"This shinigami ability you have is actually training for you to be the next star goddess. I am not only a star goddess; I am now the spirit of your zanpaktou: Hoshi Megami."

"Hoshi Megami..." Keiti repeated.

"Use me well, dear star princess. You will not receive any hollow powers like your friend, Ichigo. But once this war is over, you will lose your shinigami powers and you will be the new star goddess."

"Now I see. This is all basic training for me. Thank you Hoshi-sama, no...Hoshi Megami."

"Now, I will grant you a new song and a new power."

The light from the Star Goddess's staff shone down and went into Keiti's locket and a pair of wings appeared on the sides of the heart. The yellow gem on the outside turned into a slightly darker shade and yellow diamonds appeared on the frame of the heart shaped locket."

Soon Keiti awoke from her inner world and the hollow masked disappeared. She jumped out of the shaft and landed on the ground facing the others.

"Wow, you are now a shinigami!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Well, I did have a talk with the Star Goddess Hoshi. She says that she will take back the job for only a little while and this whole shinigami thing that I am in is part of my training to be the next star goddess."

"Aright, Keiti-chan. You will face Ichigo in a one on one match," Kisuke Urahara said.

Katie nodded and then started fighting Ichigo.

After an hour, Keiti decided to release the power of her zanpaktou. Well at first things got harder when Ichigo released his bankai.

Keiti quickly went into her inner world and started talking with Hoshi.

"Hoshi-sama. How do I release the zanpaktou's power?" Keiti asked.

"If you think about it, my dear, what do I always do with my staff?" Hoshi answered

Keiti smiled and then headed out of her inner world thanking the star goddess.

"What's wrong," Ichigo teased, "Too scared to fight now?"

"Shine...Hoshi Megami."

A bright light changed the sword into the staff of the star goddess. Keiti released the light which only allowed Ichigo's bankai turn back to normal. Ichigo was shocked. The others were impressed. Yoruichi was bewildered and she went to go up into the shop above.

"Lesson cleared. Good job, Keiti," Urahara said and gave her a piece of candy, "Here, This is a reward for passing your test. If you want you can get back into your body."

Katie happily went into her body and now she was back into her normal clothes. She was tired and she wanted to get to sleep. Soon she heard Yoruichi's yell.

"KEITI! GET UP HERE! NOW!" She yelled.

Everyone looked up at Yoruichi at the top.

Keiti didn't argue and headed up the ladder. The others followed behind her and Keiti reached the top. Her eyes widened to see two of her comrades lying there. There was Felicia and Midori.

The others see the two other star princesses they haven't seen for so long and their eyes widened as well.

The princesses' eyes were closed and they are unconscious. They were badly injured from what has happened in their kingdoms.

Keiti gently shook Felicia and tried to wake her up. Felicia moaned and then opened her purple eyes and looked at the yellow star princess.

"Keiti...ch...chan." Felicia murmured.

"Felicia. What happened?" she asked.

"Kari...sent out an attack on our kingdoms...and destroyed everything, even our people. Kari...has betrayed us," Felicia said then fell unconscious again.

End of chapter.

Please review.

Sorry it took a while.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my sequel to Motives. (That was the collab I worked on with Ashido Kano.)

Anyways here is another chapter of Motives 2. I do not own Ashido Kano's characters, I own my own OCs. I do not own Bleach and Sailor Moon. I also do not own any of the song lyrics. Some of these parts were ideas given to me by Ashido Kano. I will give him credit for that and I do not own Ashido Kano's ideas. Thank you. Please enjoy.

Motives 2

Chapter Five: Not Something to Believe

Keiti couldn't believe her ears. Kari has betrayed them. But she is a star princess and she devoted her life to help purify the universe. She can feel her heart about to explode.

Kari is indeed Midori's best friend, but things are not making any sense here.

"THis could be a problem. Since there are like nine of you girls now things are going to be different," Urahara said.

"It doesn't make any sense at all. I just don't know."

"If you think that we will have to speak with Kari?" Uryuu asked.

"I don't know. She would rather be left alone. I think the connections for communication is off," Keiti said.

Suddenly another princess came in injured. It was Delicia, Felicia's twin sister. Delicia was less wounded than the others. She was conscious.

"Keiti...my people...my kingdom...destroyed..." Delicia said.

"Delicia, who sent the attack on your kingdom?"

"Kari did. She had one of her people sent an army of her own people and destroyed our kingdom," then she fell into Keiti's arms and fell asleep.

Yoruichi came and help get Delicia's sleeping form next to her twin sister. Orihime started to heal them with Tessai's healing Kidou powers.

Keiti stood up and went out. Ichigo tried to go after her but Urahara stopped him.

"Why" Ichigo asked.

"Well Takahashi-chan needs to figure some of these things out for herself. She is just confused on what is going on with her comrades."

"Do you think that Kari might hurt Keiti-chan's kingdom?" Orihime asked.

"Last I heard, the Solar Kingdom has already fallen because of Stella. For right now, let's leave Keiti alone," Urahara said and walked out of the room. Uryuu, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime were silent as the three star princesses were being treated.

Meanwhile outside the Urahara shop. Keiti decided to make a quick errand in the underworld to see if the Togabito mentioned anything about the Aquamarine Star Princess. If not, she would return back to Karakura Town. If yes, she would get answers out of them.

Keiti transformed into her princess form and teleported to the underworld without having the others noticing.

Keiti quickly looked for water so that she can able to hear things from underwater as a mermaid. She soon spots the togabito talking to Shuren. Since there is no water, she ducks behind a large object and listens in.

She kept listening for anything that has to do with the Aquamarine Star Princess. Nothing whatsoever. Soon she sees Kokutou who she has sealed to the underworld forever. He had chains on him again and he is attacked to the grounds of the underworld. She goes up to him.

"What do you want?" he asked glaring at her. Keiti kneels right next to him.

"I just want to apologize to you. I had to react for what you have done to me that time. I know you tricked me into breaking the chains, but I was on a mission. I had to help Felicia, the Purple Star Princess."

"Well then. Be gone. Tell Felicia hi," he said coldly. Keiti stood up and stared down at him.

"I can't tell her hi for you. She is injured as we speak. That includes her twin sister and the Green Star Princess. They say that it is Kari's doing. I don't want to believe it."

"Just go."

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said. Keiti turned around to see Shuren. He threw a fireball at her. Keiti easily dodged it. Shuren ordered the Togabito to get her.

"Just on a little mission, Ok…" Keiti said smiling at the Togabito.

Shuren scoffed.

"What I am saying is that is there anything that has to do with Kari, the Aquamarine Star Princess of the Antennae Galaxy?"

"I'm sorry, we don't know anything about that," Shuren said cruelly.

'I see. So Kari couldn't be the one. Something is not right. I need to get to the bottom of this and fast before the whole universe is going into chaos,' Keiti thought and then flew up.

Shuren sees Keiti flying up to the first level and out of his sight. He narrowed his eyes and then went on to his own business. But what he failed to notice were the sad expression on Keiti's face.

"Are you just going to let her go, Shuren?" Taikon asked.

"Of course. She is the Star Goddess. It is impossible to defeat her," Shuren said, "Besides I don't want her here."

'There is something that I noticed but I never mentioned it. Her pendant is not white anymore. Did someone else become the star goddess or she wasn't ready yet.'

End of Chapter…

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

This is my sequel to Motives. (That was the collab I worked on with Ashido Kano.)

Anyways here is another chapter of Motives 2. I do not own Ashido Kano's characters, I own my own OCs. I do not own Bleach and Sailor Moon. I also do not own any of the song lyrics. Some of these parts were ideas given to me by Ashido Kano. I will give him credit for that and I do not own Ashido Kano's ideas. Thank you. Please enjoy.

Motives 2

Chapter Six: I Will Protect You

In the Sunflower Galaxy, in the palace of the Sairain Kingdom was Sarafina. She was napping away in her long chair. Luckily she is in her cool room while the desert was hot. Of course, her planet is mainly a desert or the hot plains.

Sarafina was in her main princess gown resting. Her servants were doing their own business. She rested and then she was in a dream.

In her dream she sees all the kingdoms destroyed and sees an unknown force. Soon Sarafina wakes up from her slumber. Something is not right. Maybe she should go to earth to see her best friend. So she left a note saying that she will be gone for awhile and then headed off to Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy.

Meanwhile, Keiti returned to the real world and feels a familiar spiritual pressure. She looks to her right and sees Sarafina landing. From what Keiti can see is that the Orange Star princess is not injured. Maybe Kari hasn't sent an attack on the Sairain Kingdom yet.

"Sarafina," Keiti called out, "I didn't know you would be coming!"

"Well I just want to visit my best friend."

"Well the reunion is nice but we have some issues here. Felicia, Delicia, and Midori were injured today."

"Eh, how?"

"We have a traitor in our midst. It's Kari."

"Kari. I thought she was a friend. Besides, she is best friends with Midori."

"I know that but I am concerned for the other three: Laura, Daisy, and Olivia."

"They are so young...Keiti your pendant. It's yellow again. Why?"

"Hoshi-sama decided to take her place once again. But this is for my training."

"oh..."

"Let's head to Urahara's."

In Urahara's shop, the three injured princesses were finally healed and were now resting and recuperating.

Ichigo was about to head out when Keiti and Sarafina walked into the room.

"Keiti, your back. And that's..."

"Sarafina," Uryuu said. Obviously he remembered Sarafina's name and face.

"Nice to see you guys again. Sorry it has been seven months since we last seen each other," Sarafina said.

Soon Urahara came back into the room and sees Sarafina.

"Nice to see you again, Sarafina," Urahara said.

Sarafina nodded and then turned towards Keiti.

"Oh, I forgot something...Happy Belated Birthday, Keiti," Sarafina said.

"Thanks" Keiti said and looked back at the three star princesses.

She sat next to Ichigo who just sat down a moment ago. She continued to stare at the Star Princesses.

Soon Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu left to go home…Since it was late in the afternoon.

Ichigo stared down at Keiti and then leaned close to her ear.

"I'll protect you," he said. Keiti looked towards the substitute shinigami.

"You don't really have to protect me, Ichigo-san."

Sarafina looked at her best friend. Well things are going to be different.

Soon they turn around to see Olivia. She was paled and injured from a battle.

"Keiti-chan. You have to save them. Laura…Daisy…Have been sent to the underworld by force."

"What happened to you?" Sarafina asked the pink star Princess.

"Ambush. Kari's people were there and the injured us greatly."

"That is not good. I need to go to Kari's Kingdom and talk to her about this," Sarafina told Keiti.

"I'll to the underworld and save the twins," Keiti said standing up.

"I'll go with you."

"Sorry Ichigo. I can't let you. I'm in training, remember."

The Orange and Yellow Star Princesses teleported out, leaving Ichigo with Olivia.

End of Chapter.

Please review….


	7. Chapter 7

This is my sequel to Motives. (That was the collab I worked on with Ashido Kano.)

Anyways here is another chapter of Motives 2. I do not own Ashido Kano's characters, I own my own OCs. I do not own Bleach and Sailor Moon. I also do not own any of the song lyrics. Some of these parts were ideas given to me by Ashido Kano. I will give him credit for that and I do not own Ashido Kano's ideas. Thank you. Please enjoy.

Motives 2

Chapter Seven: A Chat with Kari

Sarafina landed on Kari's planet in the Antennae Galaxy. Things there were quiet. While she was going to Kari's kingdom, she saw that her kingdom was annihilated.

Once she was in the castle. She saw all the people there looking strangely at her. They can see a bit of anger on her face.

Sarafina entered Kari's office. Kari looked up at her.

"Sarafina, I didn't know you were going to be here," Kari said, surprised to see the Orange Star Princess.

"I don't know what you are up to but you sent the attacks on the kingdoms. Everything was destroyed even mine."

"What are you talking about, I was doing nothing. I never sent an attack," Kari said highly confused.

"Don't play innocent with me."

"What are saying?"

"Mostly all the star princesses got injured because of you and the younger twins were sent to the underworld by force and Keiti went to get them."

"Mostly all?"

"Felicia, Delicia, Midori, the young twins, and Olivia."

"I don't know what you are…wait Midori got injured?" Kari asked in shock.

"Yeah. Because of you."

"Wait a minute. I was sitting here doing paperwork. I heard a kingdom in the Comet Galaxy got destroyed buy it was not me."

"Really? I am going to have to keep my eye on you."

Sarafina left the room. One of the servants that was possessed and the one who sent out the attacks on the other kingdoms stood behind Sarafina. The evil force got off of the servant and went onto Sarafina and possessed her.

Sarafina went up into the sky and looked down at the kingdom right below her. She sent a beam of orange light towards it and then destroyed the palace.

As for Kari, she managed to teleport to Earth. She was injured. She entered Urahara's shop. Ichigo noticed her arrival and both him and Uryuu stood in the doorway. They looked pretty angry.

Ichigo however noticed the bruises and scars on Kari as the young Aquamarine star princess fainted.

"Something isn't right here," Ichigo said.

"What do you mean, Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked, "This is the one who is responsible."

'Something is not right at all. Where is Sarafina?'

Midori was finally up and saw her best friend in Ichigo's arms.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know and I don't think it was Kari who destroyed your kingdom."

"I saw her people on my planet in the Spindle Galaxy. She sent them."

'This is so confusing,' Uryuu thought.

End of chapter…

Sorry that was short but there will be more.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

This is my sequel to Motives. (That was the collab I worked on with Ashido Kano.)

Anyways here is another chapter of Motives 2. I do not own Ashido Kano's characters, I own my own OCs. I do not own Bleach and Sailor Moon. I also do not own any of the song lyrics. Some of these parts were ideas given to me by Ashido Kano. I will give him credit for that and I do not own Ashido Kano's ideas. Thank you. Please enjoy.

Motives 2

Chapter Six: Another Trip to the Underworld

Keiti entered the underworld safely. She flew down to a level where she first met Shuren. Soon she sees the twins chained up.

"'Who ever sent the twins here had them bound to the underworld," Keiti said to herself. She remembered something. If she broke the chains off of them, Shuren would arrive and would have to do a trade.

'Like I am going for that again,' Keiti sighed.

Well Keiti had no choice. These two are star princesses and the Universe needs them.

She broke the chains off of them but they were still unconscious.

"Laura, Daisy, Hang in there," Keiti told them. Soon she felt Shuren's presence behind her. Judging by his presence, he is not that thrilled to see her.

"Shuren," she said.

"I don't know why you are here. But seeing how you freed those two you will have to do a trade," he said coldly.

"Sorry Shuren. These two were sent here by force. From what I heard from the Pink Star Princess, they were ambushed by the people of the Aquamarine Star Princess," Keiti said lazily.

"If you put it that way, why don't you be my bride for a change?" he said.

Keiti sweat dropped.

"Don't tell me you going to trick me into setting you free again. That won't happen again. I am a star princess. My people need me."

"Oh, that won't happen. If you are here you will have to do what I say."

'There he goes again with the attitude.'

"Sure what do you want me to do in order for these two princesses to be free?"

"You become my bride."

'Joy'

Keiti teleported the twins back to Urahara's shop just to be safe.

Shuren stepped closer and then smirked down at her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and teleported to the palace. He lead her to some room. There were only candles for light. Shuren told her to stay there and be quiet. He also told her to put on the dress that is laid out on the bed.

Keiti didn't argue and placed on the dress. The dress was mainly black with a hint of red in it. Yeah, red lace and red sequins. The skirt of the dress stopped to her thighs.

Keiti sat down on the bed and started to think. She has to come up with a plan. But while she was thinking about it, she fell asleep. Her long golden hair spread out onto the bed.

(Keiti's dream)

Keiti looked around and looked towards a strange figure. It was the same hollow. This time he didn't look the same as before.

"who are you?" Keiti asked.

"My name does not matter," he said, "I do not want to harm anyone."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You need to find the answer to all of this." His voice said, fading.

"Wait!" Keiti called out but somehow she disturbed by someone shaking her.

(End Keiti's dream)

Keiti awoke to see Shuren their pinning her down. She blushed.

"I'm sure you had a nice nap," he said coldly.

Suddenly her pendant started to glow. Shuren shielded his eyes. Keiti looked down at her pendant in shock.

"I really don't get it, the others are injured except for Sarafina and Kari. This doesn't make any sense."

Soon the glowing stopped.

Keiti was in a trance on what just happened. Her heart was beating faster. Fear entered her lungs. Before she knew it, she was pinned down again by Shuren.

"I don't know that that was all about," he said, "but you better have a good reason for this."

"Sorry I don't. Something is happening between the star princesses," Keiti said struggling as Shuren was leaning in closer about to bite her neck. She can feel her heart thumping hard, "I just don't know what is up!"

Now, Shuren had Keiti's body completely pinned down with his own. To Keiti, this is not right. What is he doing to her? Before she knew it, Shuren pressed a nerve on her neck and she passed out.

Later on Keiti woke up and realized she had no clothes on. She blushed madly and then transformed into her shinigami form. She had to get out of there. She teleported out of the castle and then went up. Soon she was out of the underworld.

But she was shocked on who was against her…Sarafina.


	9. Chapter 9

This is my sequel to Motives. (That was the collab I worked on with Ashido Kano.)

Anyways here is another chapter of Motives 2. I do not own Ashido Kano's characters, I own my own OCs. I do not own Bleach and Sailor Moon. I also do not own any of the song lyrics. Some of these parts were ideas given to me by Ashido Kano. I will give him credit for that and I do not own Ashido Kano's ideas. Thank you. Please enjoy.

Motives 2

Chapter Nine: Battle Against Friends

Keiti was stunned to see Sarafina facing her with an evil look in her eyes. How can this be possible? sarafina through some energy field at Keiti.

"Sarafina, no!" Keiti yelled. Then she transformed.

"Yellow Star Voice!"

Keiti has no choice but to fight her now.

"Pichi Pichi Voice LIve Start!"

_**Sore wa EBAA FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara  
>Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamoritsudzukeru<br>Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuki na basho ga aru  
>Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi<strong>_

_**Sore wa EBAA BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
>Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete<br>Kibou ni nare**_

_**Sore wa EBAA FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara  
>Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamoritsudzukeru<br>Kirei na umi **_

"Cool Shine, PITCH!"

NOthing had worked.

Soon the hollow that appeared before came and then the evil source went back to the hollow. Keiti didn't even see it but she still thinks that Sarafina is possessed.

"Keiti?" Sarafina asked. Keiti didn't listen and attacked her friend. Keiti transformed into her shinigami form again.

Sarafina was surprised to see her as a shinigami. She gasped when Keiti took out her zanpaktou.

Keiti swung her sword at Sarafina who just backed up. she panicked as she grabbed a pole and blocked Keiti's attack.

"Why don't you resist?" Keiti asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" Sarafina asked.

Soon Ichigo and the others appeared to see what the trouble is. Mainly it was becuase Urahara got a hollow signal. The other star princesses were up.

"Who is that?" felicia asked looking at the hollow.

"It has the same spiritual preasure as Yasuhiro," Uryuu told them.

"The hollow king?" MIdori asked.

"Yeah."

"That is someone we haven't seen for a long time."

Soon the hollow clicked it's toungue and then there was no sound. Keiti turned to glare at the hollow and narrowed her eyes. Since she has a hold of her zanpaktou (which is HOshi, she can be able to call out for her.

"SHINE! HOSHIMEGAMI!" Keiti yelled. A strong light shot out. The hollow tried to use darkness but the light overcame the darkness and the hollow was warded away. The light restored the sound.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked.

"That was no ordinary power of a hollow," Uryuu said.

"That hollow must be different than the other hollows we have faced," Chad said.

Keiti sighed and then decided to talk to Yasuhiro about the situation. She decided to go to HUeco Mundo. But first she turned to the others and gave them a glare, then she teleported out to Hueco Mundo.

"What is wrong with her?" Delicia asked.

"I don't know," Olivia said.

Sarafina looked at the place where Keiti disappeared.

"Keiti," she whispered.

Outside of Las Noches, Keiti looked up at the big palace in front of her. She is only two miles away from it.

"I don't know who or what the hollow is but I am sure that the hollow king would know," Keiti said before taking her steps towards the palace.

To be continued….

Who knows what will happen next. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A filler arc by Ashido Kano. I do not own Ashido Kano's OCs. I only own my OCs. I do not own bleach or Sailor Moon. Sorry.

Motives 2

Chapter Ten: Kingdom of the Hollow King part one- House Rules

"Come on man, open the door!" Haseo yelled banging on the front gate of Las Noches. His sister Aya sat in the sand beside him yawning.

"You know he's not going to let us in right?"She said now laying down.

"He knows full well that palace number 9 in mine. I called dibs on that thing ages ago." Haseo said looking back at Aya.

The castle gates opened slightly. Finally something happened. Within small crack a figure could be seen behind the door; It was the hollow king, Yasuhiro. Yasuhiro looked at the two then closed the gates.

"What the? Yasuhiro let me in!" Haseo yelled a bit in shock that the door opened at all.

Yasuhiro's voice could be heard from the other side. "It is my recommendation that the two of you leave." He said.

Haseo charged a cero to blow down the door but let it go. Acts of violence were not necessary. There where certain buttons that had to be pushed to get Yasuhiro to act. Something noble, heroic, requiring bravery and valor that is what motivated the white hollow knight of a king that was Yasuhiro. He'd have to appeal to the hollow king's sense of chivalry. Haseo smiled now having a plan.

"Hey, Silver Star Prince/King whatever, Aya is out here with me! You just slammed door on a girl mister chivalrous knight!" Haseo yelled at the door.

Aya just looked at Haseo with a look saying 'this isn't going to work'.

The door cracked open again. Yasuhiro fell for it.

"I closed the door on a pair of things. Aya and you are a part of the same hollow. I classify you as a thing... by the way Aya, I just want you to know my friend over here thinks your ugly..." He said from behind the door.

"A thing? He thinks of me as an ugly thing?" Aya said in a fit of rage. Aya rose to her feet. The drowsiness left her. War has been declared. Haseo and Aya go to kick the door in only for it to open at the last second. They both fall to the floor. The siblings Leyond's battle with the hollow king just got personal.

Bang! Bang!

Dust and smoke flew into the air. The screams of Haseo echoed in the corridor of Las Noches. Aya being unable to feel pain looked at her brother wishing to shut him up. Yasuhiro's ability to vaporize anything he touched was the one thing neither Leyond could overcome. Yasuhiro stood over the two arrancar having turned their limbs to dust.

"As I said I refer to you as things as you are from the same hollow. As you helped me gain more power I should help you with your problem."Yasuhiro spoke having secured his dominance over the two.

"What do you mean problem? Yes we have the same origin but that doesn't make us the same being." Aya said looking up at him.

"While researching what remains of the late Szayel Apparo's work my scientist have come up with a solution to your condition. One that I will perform for you." He spoke before kneeling down to the two.

He placed his hands on the remnants of their hollow mask; Haseo's earrings, and Aya's pendant. Using his power he reduced them to dust and in doing so removed the arrancar's soul reaper power. This turned both Aya and Haseo into regular hollows.

"Now as regular hollow you are free to roam Las Noches." Yasuhiro said before a small device on his person began to beep. "I'll leave you to your own. I've business to attend to."He said now leaving to his chamber.

He clicked the device. "Yes report." He said. The voice of a hollow replied. "You majesty I bear unfortunate news. The star princess known as Kari has invaded and destroyed the kingdoms of the others."

"Say what?" Haseo said in shock.

To be continued…

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Ashido Kano's OCs. I own mine. Disclaimer is the same. I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Motives 2

Chapter Eleven: Kingdom of the Hollow King part two- Inevitable contingency

"You majesty I bear unfortunate news. The star princess known as Kari has invaded and destroyed the kingdoms of the others." The hollow reported over the radio device.

Yasuhiro mumbled something before leaving the hallway leaving Aya and Haseo wounded. He hadn't time for them. They were and will always be useless to him. They only served as a minor annoyance as far as he was concerned. The news of Kari was troubling. Ever since Yasuhiro gained the power of the Silver Star he has felt uneasy about the nature of the star princesses. They had presented themselves as being kind but to hear that one has turned was enough to confirm many of the hollow king's paranoia.

He reached his chamber and called for a meeting with his generals and councilors. They assembled quickly to their king's call. This was something the hollow king had planned for several months ago.

"I'm sure you know why I have called you here. It seems that the star princess Kari has become power hungry. I assume that she will continue her trend of attacking other kingdoms because of this we will conduct a preemptive attack against Kari. First we need a plan…"

The meeting went on as to how this was to be conducted. Without doubt a plan had to be made. If they attacked with their best just as Aizen had done against the Soul Society they two would fall just as his forces had.

"To the lands already conquered I propose a colonization attempt. There is no reason why we can't gain from their lost." One of the hollow generals announced.

This was met with a mixed reaction; Yasuhiro taking neither side. This was to be a step crossed when they reached it. For now they knew they needed allies. Yasuhiro ordered that a representative be sent to Laura, Daisy and Olivia's kingdoms to ask for assistance. The powers of the Star princesses are different from theirs. Yasuhiro himself would need to obtain true use of his silver pendant if he were to be of any use. For this he needed to learn his first song. Yasuhiro ended the meeting leaving to the Menos Forest to train.

He reached the forest's dark depths. "Silver Star Voice!" He said before taking on the appearance of a heavily armored silver knight. He held in his hand a microphone. It had been eight months since he last took this form.

The seal of Arturo that Keiti had kindly enough had fixed was still standing. Yasuhiro looked at it for a while in deep thought. "maybe.." he whispered before he felt an aura the same as his. He turned to see another Vasto Lorde. This one resembling a Viking. It was a hollow the king knew all too well. Yoriyuki, Yasuhiro's rival for the crown in ages past. He was given control over the havoc that is the menos forest while Yasuhiro controlled the semi-orderly top sands.

"Yoriyuki, I would say I'm surprised but not really." The hollow king replied turning his focus back to the seal of Arturo.

"The messenger of destruction over light; Arturo Plateado. The arrancar who single handedly brought the soul reapers to their knees. We stand before the very thing of myth and legend. But you know that. You look-different Yasuhiro. Care to tell me why you've come here? I trust not to gloat about your victory over me years ago." Yoriyuki replied.

Yasuhiro paused for a moment before answering. "No, I've come for your help actually. And his…"

To be continued…

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Third chapter written by Ashido Kano. The rest we are doing as a collab. We do not own Sailor Moon or bleach. We both own our own ocs.

Motives 2

Chapter Twelve: Kingdom of the Hollow King part three- Moonless Knight

Yasuhiro paused for a moment before answering Yorikuki's question. "No, I've come for your help actually. And Arturo's"

"Tad ironic don't you think? You the king who wants to build bridges and grow this world needs the aid of one who can only destroy!" Yoriyuki said with laughter.

"Only as a last resort." Yasuhiro replied. He turned to face his fellow hollow. "I require your help more than his."

"I bet. Fine it's your title as king anyways to be able to order us around. However I've things more important to me to do right now. Don't worry I'll follow your lead oh dear king." Yoriyuki said in a mocking tone as he faded into the darkness of the forest.

Yasuhiro stood alone in the forest for some time. He stopped for a moment of deep thought. His rule still had power even here in the lawless forest. The hollow king found a bit of comfort in that. With his dealings with the only other hollow who ruled in Hueco Mundo complete Yasuhiro turned his focus back to his training.

'_How am I to obtain my song? Do I make it up?_' He thought to himself. He began to remember what it was that Daisy and the others had done. This only served to confuse him. He remembered the battle with the togabito in which Keiti had defeated them with her song._ 'The song had something to do with love.' _Great, this was one of the things the hollow king never really had any interest in. It only seemed bothersome, too much work for something he never saw as valuable in the first place. It wasn't as though there was really even a point for a hollow to fall in love. This really didn't matter. Maybe there were other ways to obtain his song.

The Keiti had obtained a second song while in the middle of a battle once. That wasn't something that Yasuhiro wanted for himself. That had a low chance of success. He began to think of the lyrics that they sang. That wasn't going to work he couldn't just steal on of theirs and expect it to work. Even if he tried he couldn't remember all of the lyrics. He thought of the few he could they had to deal with protecting one's friends.

Another dead end as far as the hollow king was concerned. It wasn't like he was mean to anyone other than the Leyond siblings but he didn't have or care about the others around him. Sure he'd act friendly around Keiti and the others but he didn't consider himself their friend. He couldn't think of anyone he actually felt was his friend. To form a friend would mean that he'd leave himself open for betrayl. The crown of Hueco Mundo went to whoever killed the previous king. Yasuhiro planed too stay for years untold. If he were to say he had a friend the closest ones to fitting that role would be the Leyond siblings. And he had no intentions of ever going out of his way to protect them. Maybe that is what was needed a will to protect others. The star princesses were worthy enough to earn his guard. He'd start with them. They would serve as his friends he'd protect.

Yasuhiro shook his head.

"No use staying here." He said to himself looking at the seal of Arturo.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Ashido Kano's characters, I own my own OCs. I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. I also do not own any of the song lyrics. Please enjoy. Yeah…

Motives 2

Chapter Thirteen: Kingdom of the Hollow King part four- Silver Sound

"No use staying here." He said to himself looking at the seal of Arturo.

He scratched his head having given up on figuring out how to find his song himself. He figured that talking to Daisy or Olivia he'd learn the secret. He returned to Las Noches to find Keiti at the front gate.

Haseo and Aya had reverted completely back into hollows. They both looked like mudfish. Having been robbed of their human forms they were unable to speak.

"Ah the ugly finally surfaces to the skin." He said mocking the two former arrancar's forms. "Keiti! What brings you here?"

"Great! I was looking for you. I need to know something about hollows." Keiti said confused about the state of the Leyond siblings.

"I was hoping something similar." Yasuhiro said walking up to Keiti.

Keiti told him all about the hollow that had appeared before her and the others. She described the hollow only to be surprised that Yasuhiro did in fact know the hollow that had attacked them. She was more surprised knowing that he had spoken to that very hollow.

"If Yoriyuki is attacking you there's very little I can actually do about it. You see Keiti although I hold the title of King I really only have rule of Las Noches and the sands around. I can't make laws as you know of." Yasuhiro explained to her.

Keiti nodded but was still confused about how exactly the government of Hueco Mundo actually worked.

Yasuhiro opened a portal to the world of the living. "Let's leave this place. Keiti-denkai, I can guard you against him personally though. In exchange for my services I need to know something myself. How do I obtain my first song?"

"I'm not sure if I could answer that. Usually you should know. For the star princesses, they can choose a song they want to sing and just sing it. You don't have to learn the new song. A new song can just be a reward," Keiti said, "I'm not the star Goddess yet. I'm going through training to be the next Star Goddess."

"I see," Yasuhiro said.

"There is also something else you should know. All the other star princesses except for Sarafina are injured. They were saying that Kari sent her people to detroy their kingdoms, but that is not ture. Kari came to Earth injured and her kingdom was destroyed. Laura and Daisy were sent to the underworld and I had to get them. Whatever is going on, I need to get to the bottom of it."

"I was aware that Kari was the suspect behind the attacks on the other kingdoms. This changes things." Yasuhiro said as the two arrived in the living world. They were outside Keiti's home. "I'll aid you in solving this case. But for now I myself am in a bit of training. Keiti-denkai, I'm wondering about the Silver Star. If there's anything you might know about it. I think the reason I lack a song is because there is something in the way. Is there anything that would disable your power?" Yasuhiro replied.

Before Keiti answered the question, she looked around. She is back in Tokyo.

"Why are we in Tokyo? The other Star Princesses are in Karakura Town," Keiti said, "To answer your question…I don't know. And I don't think that Kari is the suspect."

"Is that so? Well I've some things I wanted to take care of here. I also have to inform my council of this change in the situation. I'll rejoin you in Karakuda town once I'm done." Yasuhiro said before leaving for parts unkonwn.

To be continued…

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: A collab with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We own our own OCs. Please enjoy.

Motives 2

Chapter Fourteen: Quick Mistake

As Keiti began to head toward Karakuda town, suddenly the sounds of the city just stopped. It was as though someone clicked on the mute button and the city became quiet. At first Keiti thought it was the hollow but then a voice spoke as though it came from above her head.

"All stars die even those that burn white." Keiti looked up, the ominous voice coming seemingly from nowhere. "You do not understand." The voice spoke again.

It wasn't that of the hollow that had been stalking them, something new. The city noise returned just as abruptly as it had been cut off.

'That's new.' Keiti thought. "Understand what?" she asked herself.  
>'That is just great. Let's just hope that things won't get worse.'<p>

She left Tokyo by train and arrived in Karakuda town. She went by Urahara's to check on the others. Ichigo emerged from the shop in his soul reaper form in a hurry. His badge was alerting him of a hollow nearby. Keiti walked up to him as he looked around for the hollow.

"Hey, you're back. Sorry I can't chat, I've got work to do." He said finally finding the hollow by its spiritual pressure.

He jumped up into the air as two hollows resembling mudfish appeared from a garganta. The two hollows turned toward Ichigo. Ichigo hesitated for a moment before destroying the hollows. "Getsuga Tenshou!" And with that the mudfish hollows were defeated. Ichigo landed away from the shop.

"Strange. Well whatever. Keiti the others are doing better you should go check on them. I'm going to scout the town for /any more hollows." Ichigo said before flying off.

Keiti nodded and went back into the shop. She sees the other star princesses sitting up and drinking hot broth. The younger twins are still unconscious. She looked up at Kari as her wounds were being healed by Orihime. She looked at her best friend.

"Sarafina, sorry that kept attacking you like that. I didn't know. BUt there is something going on."

Sarafina nodded understanding her friend.  
>Keiti looked up at her friends who are awake.<p>

"Once this chaos is over we will rebuild your kingdoms," Keiti told them with a smile, "And Kari, I know it wasn't you who sent in those attacks, but we will get to the root of this case to clear your name."

Kari nodded. Keiti looked at Urahara.  
>"Urahara-san, I saw Ichigo going out in his shinigami form. Since I have the power of a shinigami, should I go? It is part of my training to be the next star goddess."<p>

"You mean you gave up the possition?" Felicia asked.  
>"No, I just stepped back and Hoshi-sama took her place back. She is in my zanpaktou, meaning I can use her power. So she is training me when I release it."<p>

"Oh"

"So Keiti what happened in the underworld when you rescued Daisy and Laura? You sure took a long time but they both came back way before you did," Olivia asked.

Keiti hesitated on that one.

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: A collab with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We own our own OCs. Please enjoy.

Motives 2

Chapter Fifteen: listening to the light's shadow

Meanwhile Haseo and Aya fell the ground. They had fallen from a great height. Aya looked around and narrowed her eyes. The two had just been slain by Ichigo who unknowingly mistaken them for the normal hollows that attack Karakuda Town. They were not and couldn't get too mad with him or Keiti who just watched it happen. Neither knew that Yasuhiro had turned them into regular hollows.

They rose to their feet having returned to the underworld. Shuren appeared before them. "Welcome to...you two again?" He said annoyed by their presence. "I'm not letting you leave this time. Prepare to be fed to my Cerberus!" He yelled before trapping the Leyond siblings in a ball of flames. When the flames broke Haseo and Aya found themselves before a new entity. One alien to them; but they could sense something familiar. Shuren was nowhere in sight.

The two looked at this new figure and realized it was some they knew. Their former master Aaroniero Arruerie.

Ichigo returned having completed his rounds. He hadn't seen any more hollows.

He saw Keiti running out of the shop. He was confused on what is going on.  
>Keiti can feel something deep within her soul that something wasn't right. She recognized the hollows from Hueco Mundo. They were both injured. They have to be...Haseo and Aya. She loved those two as they were her own siblings. Since they are her friends, she can sense them through her star. So she teleported to the Underworld to stop whoever is trying to threatened them. She did had to tell the others that is was nothing to worry about and Ichigo shouldn't know about this. This is part of her training as a Star Goddess.<p>

She was about to depart for the underworld when once again everything around her stopped. It was just like when she was in Tokyo. A voice just as before spoke to her as though the speaker was directly above her head.

"Good, you listen strange yellow light to my shadow. It goes to die for greater death." Then just as suddenly everything returned to normal.

Keiti hesitated for a moment. She'd have to figure out what these warnings were and who was sending them later. She departed for the underworld once more.

Once she saw Kokutou arguing with Shuren. They hadn't noticed her. She found a place to hide and listened in on them.

"I don't take, trade or negotiate prisoners. Yes I know they are annoying but you shouldn't send anyone to my castle without my approval. Not even my Cerberus will eat them. They are your problem not mine. Take them back." Kokutou said annoyed with Shuren.

'_Those two being talked about might just be Haseo and Aya._' Keiti thought to herself. _'If I remember correctly the lowest three levels of the underworld belonged to Kokutou._' But he won't make trades from the looks of it. Keiti would have to find a different way to free her friends. Keiti thought of a few things what she could do.

She could either sing, use her shinigami powers, or talk to Kokutou and Shuren to get more infor about it.

Well if she sings, that won't get Kokutou out of his chains. She had used the Crystal of purity to seal him for eternity. What could she do?

She decided to just improvise if it came down to it. Kokutou had mentioned a castle. Probably the large black castle that resembled the one of the Moon had been there before when she was tricked into being trapped in the underworld. That castle was a maze inside.' _Now where was that at?_' Keiti thought to herself trying to remember its location. Then she remembered. It was at the center of the bottom of this place.

She carefully made her way to the castle avoiding letting either togabito know of her presence. She reached the castle. She had no way of knowing how to navigate the maze but she didn't need to. She could sense her friend's spiritual pressure thanks to her shinigami powers. With that she could find them.

Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: A collab with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We own our own OCs. Please enjoy.

Motives 2

Chapter Sixteen: 3/3-9 Redux

Once Keiti was able to locate them, she silently ran through the castle. Soon she came into a room where they are in.

"Haseo, Aya," Keiti called out. The Leyond siblings look up to see a familiar face.

"Keiti," Haseo said.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I am going to send you to the World of the Living and once we get back I will use the Crystal of Purity to turn you into humans with supernatural powers. I didn't notice that you were the two hollows that came and I am sure that you would forgive Ichigo."

With the power of light, the flames that trapped them were gone. Keiti acted quickly becuase they are free and the Togabito may have sensed it.

"The Togabito might have sensed that. I'll teleport you two out of here and to Urahara's shop. Tell the others that I might be dealing with the Togabito. I already have a plan."

"What do you have in mind?" Haseo asked.

"I did receive a new song so I may as well use it. The new song is a lot stronger than the other. The song is my first choice. PLus I brought my digital flash camera. I am not sure if they will be blinded by the flash but that will allow me time to teleport back to Urahara's."

Soon the Leyond siblings were ready and Keiti teleported the two back to Urahara's shop and Keiti stayed behind to wait if any of the Togabito. Well that would only be if they had sensed it. The flames she had put out reamerged. A very low toned voice spoke. "So you must be Keiti I've heard all about you." Then a high pitched child like voice spoke. "Don't worry the others haven't and won't notice. I've made sure of that."

Keiti could sence that the speaker was a togabito but not one she recognized. The one talking to her appeared before her in a puff of metallic powder.

It was a togabito dressed in a white garb covering his entire body. Large purple tentacles wrapped around his waist and arms. Its head was replaced by a large cylindrical tank filled with red liquid; a large white mask covering it.

"I am Aaroniero Arruerire, creator and master of those two; and current Cerberus. I must ask you not to change their powers. You'd remove their purpose if you did so."

"You made Haseo and Aya? What's this purpose you're talking about?"Keiti asked suspicious of his intents.

"They are part of me and they will return to me. If you really wish to help them; then free me from this place. In exchange I will do as you wish." He said in his low pitched voice. "I've sure you're aware of their powers. Haseo's ability to absorb energy and change from; Aya's immunity to pain and ability to strengthen her skin. They exist solely to be my armor. Please do not deny them of their reason for being." He spoke in his high pitched voice.

"I am aware of their abilities and they are my friends. I trust them with my very life," Keiti said.

Judging by his spiritual pressure, this guy is similar to Haseo and Aya but a lot more powerful. So this Togabito was an arrancar. But why does he wish to be free from the underworld? Did something happen between him and the other Togabito? Could she actually trust him?  
>Keiti took a deep breath. Now she understands him. But if she frees him from the underworld, Shuren and the others may sense it.<p>

"I completely understand why you want to be free from this place. I will free you from the Underworld and with my powers; I can allow you to live again in Hueco Mundo. If I do that for you then do this for me…Allow me to take Haseo and Aya under my wing. That is all you can do for me. I really can't have anyone serve under me. Even though I am a Star Goddess in training, I don't want people to serve me. I want to serve them. I'll sing my song to allow you to be free and have new life again and then I will have you teleported to Hueco Mundo where you can live freely in Las Noches."

Aaroneiro understood and got ready.

"Yellow Star Voice"  
>Keiti transformed into her idol form. A song starts and Keiti starts to sing. She would have to prepare herself if Shuren and the others would come.<p>

_**"Star Light!  
>Hikari wo motto atsumetara<br>Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku **_

_**Mukaikaze no naka demo kurai umi no soko demo  
>Kono te wo hanasanaide... zettai <strong>_

_**Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
>Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI<br>Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs!  
>Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta"<strong>_

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: A collab with Ashido Kano.

Motives 2

Chapter Seventeen: Genie out of the bottle

Upon freeing Aaroniero, Keiti could feel the walls of the castle shake. Walls were being torn down, someone was cutting through the maze to reach her. The final wall fell; It was Kokutou.

He drew his sword.  
>"I'd thank you for getting rid of those two but now you're letting prisoners go? Really? There's a reason they're here you do realize that right? You had all the time in the world to escape. You must want something." Kokutou said casually.<p>

"I do understand their pain and their past. Like Stella for example. Since I am a star goddess in training, I have the ability to clean their sins and allowing them to try again," Keiti said calmly, "Put that sword away or am I outnumbered by Shuren and the others?"

"No, it's only me." Kokutou said putting his sword away. "From the sound of it you're disappointed it's just me. Leave my castle, you already know how to find the others." He said walking off.

"Well, I'm outa here," Keiti said before heading out of the castle, "As much as I want to say is, later. I'll tell Felicia you said 'hello'."  
>Keiti teleported out of the castle and into another area in the underworld. She had decided to take a walk for a while in the underworld to clear her mind.<p>

She had found an open field. She could feel energy coming from the ground. This wasn't exactly a place to find somewhere quiet as she spotted several togabito she had never met before running from one of the large monsters that were present in the underworld. These things seemed to eat togabito.

She had seen them before but never knew what they did. She watched as some of the togabito used their powers against the beast only to fail. Those that ran were dragged by their chains to the beast. Others gave up and waited for the monster to devour them. The monster ate them and then sank into the ground like a ghost going through a wall. The togabito who were eaten emerged from a pit of lava revived.

"I see if it's not Shuren or Kokuto causing the others to suffer it's those things" Keiti said to herself. "Those must be the guardians Sailor Pluto controls using the skull clad."

"No matter how many times we are eaten by the Kushanada we are always reborn. But each time we lose a bit of ourselves. We either go insane or we get violent. Ever since you've sealed Kokuto here he's taken a hobby of tripping us up when we try to escape." Shuren spoke standing behind Keiti.

Keiti turned to look at Shuren. She was a bit surprised. She hoped that he didn't come to throw fireballs at her or try to get her to be eaten by the kushanada.

"Shuren," she whispered then she turned back the other way, "Sorry that I am here. I am not trying to annoy you or anything."

"Those won't harm you; you're not one of us. Now, I don't know why you've come to my territory or care to find out. Just keep in note you do not belong here." He said harshly before he left in a burst of blue flames.

It seemed that the togabito were going to leave her alone for the time being.

'Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' Keiti thought as she teleported out of the underworld.

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: A collab with marsreikosan16.

Motives 2

Chapter Eighteen: Venom

She ended up at Urahara Shop. She entered to see Haseo and Aya resting. They had returned to their arrancar forms. Orihime was busy making some tea. She hadn't noticed that Keiti had returned. When she noticed her she almost dropped the tea kettle in surprise.

"Please don't do that." Orihime said calming down from Keiti's sudden appearance.

"Sorry. I just went out for a bit." Keiti said checking on her two friends. She looked around to see that everyone else was gone. "So where's everyone else?"

"Oh yes,I was able to fully heal everyone. Then Yasuhiro came by asking for help. Ichigo and the others left after that this weird tall guy came by and dropped these two off."

"A weird tall guy?" Keiti asked. This is something new. Either it was that togabito whom Keiti freed before Kokutou arrived or it was someone else.

"Yeah" Orihime said.

"What did he look like?" Keiti asked.

Orihime scratched her head for a moment trying to remember. "Well he was tall like I said and had this big tank thing on his head. He looked like a space invader from mars or something." She said now pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Oh yeah. Aaroniero. I remember him when I was in the underworld. I believe he's an arrancar from Hueco Mundo. I saw him as a togabito and after I freed him..." Keiti said and paused for a minute.

Orihime looked at Keiti with shock in her eyes at this news. Keiti didn't know what she had done. She had freed an espada who'd in all likelyhood only had become stronger in the time that has passed since the battle with Aizen.

"Keiti, This is bad. Everyone left with Yasuhiro to help Olivia. You need to tell the others. I'll catch up with you as soon as Urahara gets back." Orihime said now worried about Aaroniero's revival.

"Why are you so worried, I had to set him free in order to save Haseo and Aya..." Keiti said, "...Wait what do you mean about Olivia? She came here after her kingdom was destroyed and she recovered then. What happened you her?"

"Yasuhiro said he was having his hollows repair the other kingdoms and he started with Olivia's. He said he needed some help repairing Olivia's kingdom and protecting Hueco Mundo while he's gone. I don't know the details though." Orihime said. "I'll tell you about Aaroniero later ok?"

"Ok, I'll go help out with the others to rebuild the kingdoms," Keiti said. She ran out of the shop. She starts to run but then-she stopped. An evil force began possesses her. It was almost like she was bitten in the neck by a vampire. Her eyes turned from blue to red. She can no longer control her body.

To be continued…

Please review


	19. Chapter 19

A collab with Ashido Kano. This part of the arc is written by Ashido Kano.

Chapter Nineteen: Kingdom of the Hollow King part five- arch 1

(Recap)

The hollow king learned of the invasions and later destructions of the kingdoms of the star princesses. Feeling that Hueco Mundo would be the next target Yasuhiro took action. He readied his forces and went out to train himself in using his new powers. He was confused as to how he was to obtain use of his star form's powers. After a bit of reflecting he sought the aid of Keiti. This did not help him in his training however he was able to inform her that another vasto lorde class hollow named Yoriyuki was responsible for the attacks on Keiti and the others.

(End Recap)

"Is that so? Well I've some things I wanted to take care of here. I also have to inform my council of this change in the situation. I'll rejoin you in Karakuda town once I'm done." Yasuhiro said before leaving.

He didn't want Keiti to know where he was going. Thankfully she didn't follow so he didn't need to have to do anything about that. He'd inform his forces to stay at the ready. Yasuhiro walked around Tokyo for some time thinking of his next course of action.

"Hey King," Yoriyuki spoke from atop a small business. "You're fairly easy to track down; you should lower your spiritual pressure if you don't want to be followed."

"I can't say I really was looking for you but you're appearance before me is timely." Yasuhiro replied.

"Really? I can't say I like that." Yoriyuki replied uneasy about the hollow king's meaning. "I've come wishing for your aid in something but I'm now curious as to what you want. Share with me." He said jumping down.

"It is in my mind that the faithfulness of my allies has come into question in my mind and I wish to test them. But first I need to answers." Yasuhiro said calmly "Why did you attack the others?"

"I'm under orders. I'll explain that more when you're done with your questions. It relates more so with what I've come to ask you." Yoriyuki replied.

"I see. As my subject I require you to accompany me to the Sea Shell Galaxy. There we will repair Olivia's kingdom. Now what is it you want from me Yoriyuki?"

"As you wish. It will be easier if I showed you rather that explain it." He said.

Suddenly the noises and moments of the city stopped. It was as though time had frozen and only Yoriyuki and Yasuhiro where unaffected.

"We're just moving faster than those around us. Try not to spin will you. Like I said I was under orders." Yoriyuki said now taking a seat on the sidewalk.

"The black light of silver, You see with eyes like mine. You seek for the best for those consumed by fear, or is it your own." An ominous voice spoke as though above the two hollows.

"What, or should I say who is that?" Yasuhiro said looking up only to see the sky above.

"Don't bother. Just hear it out. It has us hollows in its best interest hence I've been helping it out." Yoriyuki replied.

"Is that so? Voice what is it that you want from me?" Yasuhiro spoke.

"Push them, make them understand what it means to be like you. You wish for a test then this is the test. Silent Silver Star your voice is muted by the light. Return to the shadows and I shall let your chorus sing in the world without sound." The voice spoke

"Enough word games!" Yasuhiro yelled annoyed by the voice.

The world around them returned to its normal busy pace. Yasuhiro stood there unsure of what had taken place. He turned to his fellow hollow.

"Having trouble figuring out what that meant?" Yoriyuki replied in a mocking tone.

"No, To Hueco Mundo, If it does have us hollows in its best interest I'll aid it. But should it turn and become traitor I shall find a way to strike it down." Yasuhiro replied opening a portal back to Hueco Mundo. "Yoriyuki come."

To be continued…

Please review…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Kingdom of the Hollow King part Six- arch 2

In Hueco Mundo Yasuhiro spent no time calling about a meeting updating his council of the current change in plans.

"We will head to the Sea Shell Galaxy through the gateway we constructed. We will head there to repair the kingdom however we will also test our allies. Yoriyuki has taken it upon himself to attack them thus by the law of combat as established by the former king Barragan he will be required to finish his battle without interference." Yasuhiro spoke.

"My sire, By what means are we to test the others? They might just figure it is a trap on our parts." A hollow spoke.

"I'll announce the match and set it up. It will be a controlled battle. That cannot be interpreted as a battle." He replied.

How the battle with Yoriyuki would be conducted and the specifics on how many hollows would travel as well as the plan of how to restore the Sea Shell Kingdom were made. Upon the meeting's completion Yasuhiro once again departed for the Menos Forest.

Once there he could think to himself again. _'Push them, make them understand what it means to be like you. You wish for a test then this is the test.'_ That is what the voice said. He had to make them feel what it meant to be a hollow. How was he going to do that? Haseo and Aya are both hollows yet they don't know what it means to be a hollow. That was why he refused to let them into Las Noches. How was he to push them? They would battle Yoriyuki then what?

The glowing seal of Arturo glowed in the distance. '_No he's far too dangerous_.' Yasuhiro said to himself. There was nothing preventing Yoriyuki from bringing his supporters but the soul reapers would destroy them effortlessly. He needed something but the more he thought the more it made sense to use Arturo. Kurosaki Ichigo, Renji Abari, Rukia Kuchiki, Ishida Uryu, Chad Yasutora all known and feared names; titled espada killers by some. They could win and in doing so remove yet another arrancar from Hueco Mundo. But should they lose.

Now was not the time to think of such unpleasant thoughts. _'Silent Silver Star your voice is muted by the light. Return to the shadows and I shall let your chorus sing in the world without sound'._ He was far from the light of day. This was the world of shadows in the voice's puzzle. He'd willingly play the voice's game, now where was his reward? He waited … nothing but to no real surprise.

"You came back here? Well king are you ready?" Yoriyuki said walking up to him.

"I want you to bring your followers, and Arturo. I'll explain on the way. I think I've figured a way to push them."

"Arturo? Are you crazy"

"He's a last call. Lead the others to the Sea Shell Galaxy. I'll join you but first I've a pit stop to make. Silver Star Voice!"

Yasuhiro then transformed into his Star form and opened the gates to the underworld.

Once there all he needed was for Shuren to appear before him.

"Now, How to get his attention?" Yasuhiro said to himself floating down to a togabito.

"What the? A hollow without Chains here! How-" The togabito almost said before being cut off.

Yasuhiro grabbed the tagabito and turned it into dust with his powers. Shuren abruptly appeared before him after this act.

"I'm the only one allowed to do that here!" Shuren spoke angered by Yasuhiro's actions.

"Shuren I suppose? I've come looking for allies." Yasuhiro said.

"I don't know who you are and I really don't care about you or what you've come here for." Shuren said preparing to attack.

"From what I've heard about you I'd think you'd care about this." Yasuhiro said dodging a fire ball being thrown at him. "I've come looking for a warrior to send the star princesses into despair. I've come for the beast Fura. I understand there's a trade involved name it and it is yours."

"I've no idea how you know about them but you're right. I'll let them go but it's up to you to break its chains. If you're really up to the task try taking this bount named Ryo Utagawa. I'll get them for you. As for the trade; both for the lives of Aya and Haseo Leyond." Shuren said almost happy that he'd be able to attack the star princesses even though indirectly.

"From the sound and look of it we both like this trade." Yashuhiro said.

He waited for Shuren to bring the two he'd be bringing along with him to Olivia's Kingdom.

To be continued…

Please review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: Kingdom of the Hollow King part Seven- arch 3

The monstrous hollow beast that once served Aizen and took action in the winter war with the soul reapers Fura stood shackled in chains before Yasuhiro. A human by the name of Ryo Utagawa turned into a tagabito by the underworld next to it. Shuren nodded his head agreeing to his trade with Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro now had to free them of their chains. He started with those of Ryo grabbing them and attempting to turn them into dust. To Yasuhiro's surprise unlike all other things he had intended to turn to dust the chains stayed as they were. His hollow powers were useless against the chains of the underworld.

'_Keiti was able to free others from this world, so could he. But how? The songs had to be the key.' _Yasuhiro thought to himself for a moment. But he still didn't have a song, and now more than ever he needed it. This was just the situation he aimed to avoid. That ominous voice could it be of any use to him other than speak in riddles? _'The black light of silver, You see with eyes like mine. You seek for the best for those consumed by fear, or is it your own.'_ That seemed as though warning of something; an omen of some sort.

"Black Light…an omen" He said to himself.

Yasuhiro's eyes opened wide. He had figured it out. _'Usually you should know. For the star princesses, they can choose a song they want to sing and just sing it. You don't have to learn the new song. A new song can just be a reward.'_ That is what Keiti had told him and she couldn't have been more helpful. He had his song. He moved away from the two. "You are now under my command. You will accompany me. Once you have completed the task at hand as payment for your services I shall free you." Yasuhiro said with much authority in his voice.

He raised his mic.

"**imperio imperio inferna fortuna crudelitas**

**Du drehst Dich im schwarzen Licht**

**Dein Schatten explodiert wie ein Vulkan**

**Du bist wie ein Stern der spricht**

**verfallen bin ich Dir in meinem Wahn**

**in deinem Bann du mich ertränkst**

**unsterblich dann mir Leben schenkst**

**öffne das Tor den schwarzen Legionen**

**schließe den Kreis des Bösen, das Omen**

**imperio imperio inferna fortuna crudelitas**

**Ich senke mein Haupt vor Dir**

**wenn Du im Orbit glänzt**

**ich spüre die Macht**

**wenn Du mich von den Göttern trennst**

**Du bist mein Heiligtum**

**Du bist mein Licht im Raum**

**Du bist das Leben**

**Du bist der Fluch**

**Du bist das Omen**

**Das Omen**

**nigrae legiones, ferus imperator, sinus occultus, fatum terminatum**

**Du bist die Kraft, die Macht und die Prophezeiung in Ewigkeit**

**Du bist das Omen**

**imperio imperio inferna fortuna crudelitas**"

"Not the way I would have don't it but effective none the less." Ryo said dusting off.

The chains around Ryo and Fura shattered into dust. Yasuhiro had gained his song. The question was was it really his or had that voice given it to him. It didn't matter to Yasuhiro he had another power now. He took his new allies with him and returned to Hueco Mundo.

He led them to Las Noches and to the gateway leading to the Sea Shell Galaxy. "We created this and other gateways like this to allow easy transport between the galaxies. You can thank me for these." Yasuhiro said proud of his gateways. "You two are to head through and wait until further notice."

Wishing not to look a gift horse in the mouth Ryo entered through without incident. Fura followed behind. Now to bring the others; they were likely at Uraharas.

Yasuhiro departed Hueco Mundo to bring Ichigo and the others to his arranged event. There their loyalties would be put to the test.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Motives 2

Chapter Twenty Two: Dark Goddess

Urahara returned to his shop from his trip only to see that Keiti had returned. He had no idea that something was wrong with her.

"Keiti-san I see you've returned." He said cheerfully.

Keiti did not say anything buy she raised her hand and gathered light in her hand. She threw it at Urahara. She smiled evilly.

Urahara dodged tossing down the supplies he had brought back with him. The ball of energy caused an explosion when it hit the ground. He turned his cane into his zanpaktou. He didn't know what was with Keiti but she hadn't acted out of being surprised.

Orihime rushed to the door wondering about what caused the explosion only to see that Urahara had returned and had drawn his sword.

"Urahara? Keiti? whats going on?" She said confused.

"I don't know, Orihime get back inside protect the others. I don't know what's up but something's wrong with Keiti. There's a number next to the phone in my office. Call it get Tessai and Yoruichi." Urahara replied.

"Right" Orihime said rushing back into the shop.

"Keiti what's wrong with you?" Urahara said trying to lead Keiti away from the shop.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes.

"Coward using her to fight your battles. Keiti I'll free you somehow." Urahara said

He had to defeat her before she could use her powers. Fighting her like a regular opponent wouldn't work. He had to stop her and figure out what was going on with her. He put two of his figures together and began a kido chant.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Bakudo 9, Horin!"

A rope of yellow energy surrounded her and began to bind her. He followed this spell up with another.

"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku!" he yelled sending a thick chain of yellow energy to bind her further. "I don't know if what's controlling you Keiti is around here but that should keep you from reaching for your mic. You shouldn't be able to force yourself free." Urahara said hoping that his spells worked.

"That was pathetic," Keiti said. "Believe it or not, the Star Princess and I are working together and that makes us a lot stronger than a normal star princess."  
>Keiti laughed at his actions.<p>

"Idiot, you should think twice. What you didn't know about this one's powers is that she controls gravity. And spells won't work on us," she said and finally got herself free from Urahara's spell, "There is no way to save her now. This one's soul is the most unique soul out of all the Star Princesses, I tried to control the orange Star Princess completely but her soul was not good enough."

A red orb like stage appeared around Keiti as she starts to sing her dark song.

_**"Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare  
>Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure <strong>_

_**Yukkuri to mezameteku  
>Uchinaru kokoro no kage yo<br>Shinku no BARA wo kazari shinju wo koorasete **_

_**Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite  
>Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete <strong>_

_**Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni dakare  
>Shinjiteita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru <strong>_

_**Yukkuri to mukatte iru  
>Owari no toki wo iwaou<br>Koori no bishou tatae shinju wo hai ni shite **_

_**Aa... tomo yo. Kibou no hikari areba  
>Nijimidasu zetsubou to iu OMAAJU <strong>_

_**Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare  
>Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure<br>Tozasareta rakuen... **_

_**Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite  
>Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete <strong>_

_**Kawarihateta sekai de unmei no morosa wo shiru  
>Ate no nai kanashimi ga kokoro wo kudaku mae ni<br>Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare  
>Kuroi wana no sasayaku mirai wo mezashi tomo ni yukou..."<strong>_

Urahara tried to stop her with an attack from his zanpaktou but it failed. He felt strange as thought the song was affecting him.

Keiti pulled out her star cross weapon and decided to use it as a whip. Ichigo, Uryuu, and Chad appear along with the other star princesses. Keiti turned and smiled evilly like this is going to be a piece of cake.

"Oh no," Felicia said, "Don't tell me that there is another star princess."

"Watch out everyone! Keiti's been possessed. Her song messes up your senses!" Urahara yelled kneeling. "That is what has been attacking the other kingdoms."

"Urahara-san" Ichigo said before turning his focus to Keiti.

Ichigo and the others prepared to battle Keiti. A familiar voice cried out.

"Silver Star Voice!"

Yasuhiro arrived at the shop. His 'Test' for the others in the Sea Shell galaxy still needed time to be set up.

"Yasuhiro? Keiti's been possessed and attacked Urahara." Olivia said.

"How cowardly. Have you no honor!" He said angrily, "Whatever you are you have offended me greatly by your actions!" Yasuhiro yelled at Keiti.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking we'll free her together." Uryuu replied.

"Stay out of my battles. I vowed to aid the star princesses and that's what I'm going to do."

"Don't be so thick headed. You're not invincible." Midori replied a bit upset with Yasuhiro

"Let him be." Said Ichigo "I know what this means to him. Let him have his battle. We'll jump in if things go south."

"But he doesn't even have his first song." Olivia said concerned about letting Yasuhiro battle alone.

Yasuhiro walked up prepared to have a one on one battle with the possessed Keiti. Ichigo and the others were willing to let Yasuhiro have his one on one battle.

"I heard your claim of being stronger than a regular star princess. I wonder how you stand against me." Yasuhiro said a bit overconfident.

Yasuhiro was prepared for battle but no one was prepared for what happened next.

_**"Du drehst Dich im schwarzen Licht  
>Dein Schatten explodiert wie ein Vulkan<br>Du bist wie ein Stern der spricht  
>verfallen bin ich Dir in meinem Wahn<br>in deinem Bann du mich ertränkst  
>unsterblich dann mir Leben schenkst<br>öffne das Tor den schwarzen Legionen  
>schließe den Kreis des Bösen, das Omen <strong>_

_**imperio imperio inferna fortuna crudelitas **_

_**Ich senke mein Haupt vor Dir  
>wenn Du im Orbit glänzt<br>ich spüre die Macht  
>wenn Du mich von den Göttern trennst<br>Du bist mein Heiligtum  
>Du bist mein Licht im Raum<br>Du bist das Leben  
>Du bist der Fluch<br>Du bist das Omen " **_

The others quickly covered their ears. Yasuhiro's first song was dark as well.


	23. Chapter 23

Motives 2

Chapter Twenty Three: The Lavender Star

Keiti wasn't fazed by Yasuhiro's song. AS the song was going on, she didn't care as much.  
>"That was lame I should say," Keiti said with an evil smile.<p>

"What?" Sarafina almost yelled.

"There is nothing you could do to save your friend. Nothing, besides the Yellow Star Princess and I have joined forces," Keiti said.

Mean while in the underworld everything was as normal as it could be, but then a burst of light appeared over a field. It revealed a small girl with light purple hair with some of her hair pulled into pigtails with roses. A lavender colored dress framed her small figure. This is Caren, the Lavender Star Princess (yet unborn) of the Starburst Galaxy. She knows what is going on with the Yellow Star Princess and she is going to get Shuren (or get his attention at least) to get Katie back to normal She starts to sing.

_**"Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari  
>Kanashii "ima" wo hoshikuzu ni shite kureru kara <strong>_

_**Shinjite... **_

_**Umareta koto hokori ni shite  
>Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na manazashi wo kumorasenaide <strong>_

_**Kono chikara yume no tame ni  
>Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no<br>Ai ni naritai... **_

_**Itsumo soba de mitsumetekita  
>Osorenaide tabi datte yuku sono yuuki<br>Mabushii... **_

_**Kurai ginga terasu tame ni  
>Umaretekita inochi no hikari sono imi wo tsutaete itte <strong>_

_**Sono chikara ai no tame ni  
>Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae<br>Kaete yukeru wa"**_

With every note reached it caused an unseen rumble within the underworld. Caren's song was more than enough to draw out the inhabitants of the underworld.

Shuren appeared in a burst of flames before her. To say he was furious would be an understatement.

"What is this? You're like cockroaches! Stomp one but there's always another!" He snapped "What business do you have here? Make it quick! I'm in a really bad mood!"

Caren smiled.

"Sorry to hear about that, but there is nothing that the other star princesses can do to save the Yellow Star Princess," Caren said, "She is possessed. She has turned dark and now she is unbeatable. I need you to go to her and stop her before things would get worse, even for her unborn child."

"Child? What child?"

"I never introduced myself yet to anyone and the star princesses don't know that I exist. I am Caren, the Lavender Star Princess of the Starburst Galaxy. You need to save Keiti."  
>Caren finishes her song.<p>

_**"Kono chikara yume no tame ni  
>Hateru nara umarete yukitai no<br>Ai ni naritai..."  
><strong>_  
>Soon Caren disappears.<p>

"Caren, I wonder... Well anyways good luck with that friends of Keiti." He said under his breath taking a seat on a nearby ledge.

A tug pulled at his chains. Kokutou's hobby of getting Shuren and the other togabito eaten on a daily basis was angering him to no ends. Of course he'd revive later but every time he'd lose a memory. Ever since Keiti sealed him here forever Kokutou has been making it a lot harder on everyone. Shuren had two choices go help or sit here and deal with Kokutou.

"I'm screwed if I do and screwed if I don't. Caren could have helped me leave at least. Between having to find a way to open the gate and avoiding Sailor Pluto's Kushanada i don't see a way to escape. Maybe Pluto might help me out. It's not like I don't good excuses to leave this place. Anything is better than being a toy in that loser's game." He said before going to visit Sailor Pluto.

Back in Karakura Town, everyone is having difficulties getting Keiti back to normal. It not as easy as it looks. Keiti has already defeated the Star Princesses and they are now lying on the ground injured. Keiti is too strong for them.

"None of you can stand a chance against me," Keiti said evilly. But then a familiar attack occurred from a shinigami's zanpaktou. It was Captain Hitsugaya and his advanced team.  
>Keiti grinned and got her microphone ready so she can sing a dark song.<p>

"T-Toushiro?" Ichigo managed to said injured.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya. Soul Society has been keeping an eye on what's been happening in Karakuda town. We'll handle it from here." Hitsugaya said drawing his blade.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, and Renji surrounded Keiti. Drawing out their shikais they attacked Keiti at all at once.


	24. Chapter 24

Motives 2

Chapter Twenty Four: Memories

At the time gate, sailor Pluto saw the whole thing between Keiti and the others. Usually Keiti would get herself out of these kind of situations but this was a lot different. The true yellow star princess is unconscious. Soon she hears some footsteps and turned to see the figure behind her.

Shuren entered watching Hitsugaya and his advance troops fighting against Keiti.

Hitsugaya was using his elemental ice abilities to create barriers around the others to block out the sound of Keiti's Song. This was serving as a fairly strong defense but they hadn't figured a way to land an attack.

"So she was telling the truth." Shuren said under his breath. He leaned against a wall.

"Shuren? If it's your freedom you've come to bargain go elsewhere. I don't make trades with those of the Underworld." Pluto said having been aware of Shuren's presence.

"Then don't. You trade with me. I know what's going on right now isn't suppose to happen as much as you. You can't interfere but I can. It's your job to protect the flow of time and right now it's in danger. I'll fix it for you. But to do this I'll need all my memories back. The ones I've lost thanks to your guardians. I'll return after this is fixed and you will have another task of your choice that you can have me fulfill." Shuren said hoping the senshi would agree to this.

"I'm curious now to how you know about any of this. But you are correct. I'll trade with you but you must realize the terms are not for you to make. You will return to the underworld never to leave just like Kokuto after you attempt to correct the current event; for your memories that will be decided upon your return." Sailor Pluto said. "Do you agree on these terms?"

"Yes!" Shuren said glad he'd be free even if for the last time. Sailor Pluto waved her staff causing rings of light to surround Shuren. Shuren's past memories long forgotten of his life all returned to him at once. Shuren hesitated for a moment confused about his past. It was as though he had the memories of a stranger he had never met before.

"I wanted my memories not someone else's." Shuren said angered thinking that Sailor Pluto had cheated him.

"Those are your memories. You simply let the underworld change you. Now go Time is short." She said still watching events unfold.

Shuren nodded and was able to leave the underworld of his own free will. A million escape plans started to form as he departed the underworld. Ultimately he was at the mercy of Pluto. No point in him attempting to abuse what could easily be taken from him. He arrived in Karakuda town and felt the spiritual pressure of the soulreapers. Having Pluto's unknown condition over his head he went straight to Urahara's Shop.

Somewhere in Keiti's body, the real Keiti was watching all of her friends suffer. She had seen Urahara, The Star Princesses, Ichigo, Uryuu, and Chad get injured. It's becuase of her.  
>'I can't believe it,' Keiti thought as she shook her head in disbelief, 'Once I am able to control my body again, they would try to get me to know what is going on. I blame myself for this. But why does my stomach feel weird. I feel sick.'<br>"whoever you are, just stop it!" Keiti tried to tell the dark force but it couldn't hear her. 'Maybe the only way for it to listen is for someone to tell me his true feelings to me or at least try to believe in me, I might be able to sing a song.'

Using his banki Hitsygaya formed a thick dome of Ice to prevent Keiti's song from reaching him and the others.

"I think I figured them out. Her energy is less like that of ours- Matsumoto remember the phantom rosemary incident?" Hitsugaya said tired from the length of the battle.

"Yes, I think I get what you're saying. But how does that help us out right now?" Rangiku replied.

"I want you to head back, tell Captain Kuroshiki- " Histugaya turned quickly in shock as Shuren had arrived. "A Togabito? How they're suppose to be trapped in the underworld!"

"No, Shuren too?" Renji said upset by his arrival.

Ikkaku stepped up to fight him. "Come to fight too?" He said ready to attack.

Shuren gestured letting them know he hadn't come to fight them. "If you must know, I've come to for my wi- I've come under orders of Sailor Pluto." Shuren said surprised that he was going to say something else. Suren refocused his intent. He had only decided to help Pluto with stopping Keiti to see if Pluto would change her mind and free him.

"Keiti I know you're being controlled! I've come here to help! Remember our trade from long ago? It's me Shuren your friend, remember your promise to me that you'd sing me a song one day." Shuren paused it was as though a stranger had spoken through him. His past self was surfacing a person he had long forgotten.

"-And in return I'd share my life with-" Shuren forced himself to stop talking. His past self and current were polar opposites. It was as though he was at war inside with himself.

Inside her own body, Keiti couldn't believe that Shuren is talking to her like this.

'Shuren, as promised, I will sing that song.' Keiti starts to sing.

_**"Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita...?  
>Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo... <strong>_

_**Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo  
>Nazeka tsutawatte shimau<br>Maru de saiai no hito no you ni **_

_**Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
>Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta<br>Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
>Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori<br>Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
>Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...<br>Unmei no Piece of Love  
>Meguriaeta Piece of Heart <strong>_

Meanwhile the dark force hears the song and Dark Keiti holds her head in pain.

"What is this? She has finally started to gain control of her own body with a song?" she said.  
>Soon Keiti's eyes turned from red to blue and her star turned from black to yellow. And she continues to sing.<p>

_**"Subete miseta nara kokoro ubawareru...?  
>Keredo nugisutete yukeru<br>Sore wa saiai no hito to dakara **_

_**Ookisugiru yume wa tooku tachidomaru wake ni wa ikanai  
>Watashi no kokoro dake mitasu ai naraba...?<br>Kaze ni inori ame ni inori  
>Arashi wo ima yokan shitemo<br>Saigo wa hitotsu ni naru no ga...  
>Hontou no Piece of Love<br>Deau tame no Pain of Love **_

_**Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
>Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta<br>Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
>Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori<br>Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
>Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...<br>Unmei no Piece of Love  
>Meguriaeta Piece of Heart" <strong>_

Keiti's body starts to glow. And the evil force retreated for the day. Keiti is back to her old self but faints due to the loss of energy.


	25. Chapter 25

Remember I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. I do not own Ashido Kano's OCs. I own mine.

Motives 2

Chapter Twenty Five: Wind

Some time has passes since Keiti's possession. Keiti was inside Urahara's shop. She could see that Orihime and Tessai were busy healing the others. She could hear Ichigo and the others talking in the other room.

Ichigo was fully healed and was talking to Hitsugaya.  
>"Hey nice timing but how'd you know to come?" Ichigo asked<p>

"Squad 12 has been picking up some weird energy signals form Karakuda. We were sent to investigate and provide you support. We figured you'd be involved somehow." Histugaya replied.

"Ok Soul Society isn't taking any chances. I guess I should answer some questions you might have." Ichigo said glad he finally had information Soul Society didn't

"I let the higher ups know all about the hollows and the star princesses from our mission to stop Stella. My question is what was with Shuren. That guy was acting - weird." Renji added joining in on the conversation.

"I don't know but he left right after Keiti returned to normal. I wonder what that was all about." Ichigo replied. "Even stranger Yasuhiro seemed angered by it all and doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone. I don't think I'll ever understand hollows."

'He's right,' Keiti thought, 'Shuren was acting weirder than normal. I wondered what had happened with him. Why did he say those things to help me get back to normal? What made him come? I didn't promise Shuren a song, I promised the prince of the Sun kingdom one. That doesn't make any sense at all. I don't understand.'

Keiti felt the uneasiness in her stomach. She placed her arms around it while crouching in pain. Until she knows what it is, she would stop worrying about it.

'But why is my stomach acting up. I really needed someone or a doctor to check up on this!'

Yasuhiro sat in a corner in the shop's storage room examining his pendant. He tossed it in the air and it froze mid flight. Yasuhiro knew what this was, that voice had returned.

"You're back. I need answers. Who are you; your name? Did you possess Keiti?" Yasuhiro said surprised his haunt had returned.

"The Black Star controlled her. I am another; A Colorless Star. The one that shines no light teaches me. You will teach me as well." The ominous voice that has been haunting him spoke.

"Fine, I will call you 'Wind' as that is the most appropriate name I have for you. Now Wind what do you need me to teach you?" Yasuhiro said.

"None will come for you as they did her. Will they try to strike you down?" Wind's voice echoed.

Yasuhiro's pendant fell to the ground. Wind was gone. Yasuhiro picked up his pendant and left the room to walk around. He noticed Keiti was still in bed. He entered the room and took a seat.

"Keiti-denkai, I'm taking the others to the Sea Shell Galaxy. Everything should be in order by now. When you feel better join us there." He said before leaving the room.

Keiti heard everything.

'If he is taking everyone to the Seashell Galaxy, I don't feel like going. One, I lost a lot of energy and two, my stomach is really acting up. Now I have a craving for pudding. Wait, I never eat pudding but I have a craving for it. Maybe if I just sleep, this would be all over.'

Keiti went back to sleep.

Yasuhiro and the star princesses along with Ichigo, Aya, and Haseo arrived at what was left of Olivia's kingdom. Hitsugaya and the other soul reapers stayed in Karakuda town to protect the town. The others stayed behind at Uraharas.

Several buildings had been reconstructed by Yasuhiro's hollows. They had already restored a quarter of the kingdom to normal.

"Thank you Yasuhiro!" Olivia said ecstatic that her kingdom was coming back to life.

"You're welcome Olivia. We plan to restore your palace last. Ichigo have you fully recovered? I've a task for you." Yasuhiro said.

"Yeh" Ichigo said before realizing why he had asked. The hollow that had attacked everyone before was here. He quickly drew his sword. "Is this some type of trap?" Ichigo said surprised by all of this.

"Don't rush to conclusions like that. Under the old law fights started must be finished fairly. Fighting on behalf the star princess is you Ichigo. You and Yoriyuki will battle in the ruins of Olivia's castle. Ichigo you are forbidden to use your hollow powers." Yasuhiro stated before his stunned crowd.

"What?" Ichigo said. Looks like he has no choice but to do this. But why do they have to fight?


	26. Chapter 26

More of the Arc Ashido Kano wrote. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Motives 2

Chapter Twenty Six: Kingdom of the Hollow King part Eight- final arch

(Recap)

Yasuhiro ordered that his army of hollows repair the kingdoms of the star princesses starting with Olivia's. Using the gates Yasuhiro built with the aid of the others he was able to create a doorway that they could use to travel between kingdoms.

Seeking means to test the loyalty of some of the others Yasuhiro set up a tournament of sorts to be hosted in the ruins of Olivia's kingdom. Seeking compeditors strong enough to fight against Ichigo Kurosaki he enlisted the aid of the former bount Ryo Utagawa and Aizens's beast Fura via a trade with Shuren. Both of Yasuhiro's competitors having had their powers greatly boosted from being turned into togabito. However in trade for these two Yasuhiro would have to kill Aya and Haseo Leyond a trade the hollow king gladly accepted.

After a brief battle with a possessed Keiti Yasuhiro took the star princesses to the Seashell galaxy where he'd put his plans into action.

(End Recap)

Yasuhiro and the star princesses along with Ichigo, Aya, and Haseo arrived at what was left of Olivia's kingdom. Several buildings had been reconstructed by Yasuhiro's hollows. They had already restored a quarter of the kingdom to normal.

"Thank you Yasuhiro!" Olivia said ecstatic that her kingdom was coming back to life.

"You're welcome Olivia. We plan to restore your palace last. Ichigo have you fully recovered? I've a task for you." Yasuhiro said.

"Yeh" Ichigo said before realizing why he had asked. The hollow that had attacked everyone before was here. He quickly drew his sword. "Is this some type of trap?" Ichigo said surprised by all of this.

"Don't rush to conclusions like that. Under the old law fights started must be finished fairly. Fighting on behalf the star princess is you Ichigo. You and Yoriyuki will battle in the ruins of Olivia's castle. Ichigo you are forbidden to use your hollow powers." Yasuhiro stated before his stunned crowd.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"Hey King my battle isn't with the star princesses it's with the star goddess! But don't worry I'll finish that fight soon enough." Yoriyuki said before leaving.

"Wait that's the hollow that attacked when Sarafina was possessed! Yasuhiro is he working for you!" Midori asked unsure if the culprit behind the destruction of the kingdoms was really Yasuhiro all this time.

"No, I'll explain to you how my authority over other hollows works after this ceremony is complete. As for Yoriyuki I owe you all an explanation. Please be patient as I must follow the laws of my people first." Yasuhiro replied answering Midori's question. "Ichigo Kurosaki you must fight as even I am bound by the laws of old. This is our equivalent of a ground breaking ceremony. You humans cut a ribbon with an oversized pair of scissors we finish old rivalries."

"So I have to fight because you're repairing Olivia's kingdom? You hollows have some strange traditions. Anyways that's fine by me but what of the others? Do I have to fight each time you go to repair a kingdom?" Ichigo said loosening up his guard.

"In short Yes, but I've found a loop hole for you. Your opponents will be Fura and Ryo Utagawa both have battles with you that have yet to complete. You will find them in the ruins of Olivia's castle. Defeat them and that will cover all the kingdom's ceremonies." Yasuhiro stated.

Ichigo nodded his head and departed for the castle. Much to Ichigo's surprise was two enemies he'd faced in the past but only fought one.

"Kurosaki Ichigo I owe you a quick demise. I've already gotten my revenge against Kariya now it's your turn." Ryo said turning a metal pole into a snake.

The large beast Fura, a thing Ichigo only saw once during Aizen's escape from soul society, took in a deep breath before breathing out several menos grande.

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled. He didn't need his bankai but he had many opponents. Yasuhiro's loop hole of having him fight a small army alone was annoying to say the least.

Meanwhile Yasuhiro turned to the two arrancar, Haseo and Aya.

"You two I don't know how you returned to being arrancar but we've a long standing battle. You two come." Yasuhiro said taking them with him.

To be concluded…


	27. Chapter 27

More of the arc Ashido Kano wrote. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. I own the star princesses.

Motives 2

Chapter Twenty Seven: Kingdom of the Hollow King part Nine- Wolves is Sheep's Clothing

Yasuhiro took Aya and Haseo to a section of the kingdom yet repaired. There they would battle as part of a hollow ground breaking tradition. Yasuhiro stopped at a suitable battle ground.

"In accordance to the rules of old we must fight before anything new can be completed. Refusal to fight ends with death. Do you two understand?" Yasuhiro spoke.

"Yeh, Yeh but I've a question we all know you're stronger than us. Why attempt to make some big battle out of something that ends with something that happens on an everyday basis almost?" Haseo replied sitting on a rock.

"This time it's the last time. The reason I didn't kill you two off when we first met was because although hollows neither of you knew what it meant to be a hollow. You still don't. I wanted to kill you when you knew." Yasuhiro answered.

"Ok what should we know?" Aya said putting up her guard.

"You should know that. Aya Haseo what is your purpose for being?" Yasuhiro said.

"To be a shield for our master." The Leyond siblings said in unison.

"But your master is no more. Yet you still stay loyal. That's the problem. Loyalty is born of love. How you ask let me tell you. Those who rule can afford to give love to those lesser than them. In return if those who are the lesser return such that return is called loyalty. This is not a love of affection or interest but the type that forms kinship. The superior only gives it to create loyalty among his troops and a feeling of unity among the troops. Morale is the objective that is how I rule without violence that is how all great rulers show their authority!" Yasuhiro yelled growing angry with the two.

"Ok that explains why you rule the way you do. Your whole love of your people is only a tool you use to control. But how does that impact us?" Aya replied preparing to battle.

"You two try to create loyalty as though I your king am your lesser and as though your fallen master a god. That is what frustrates me about you two. Your master is gone! You two face extinction for a lack of a purpose just like the rest of us. That is what it means to be a hollow! I am not asking you to sink into despair but realize your only chance for purpose is under my rule. Many of you Arrancar fail to understand this." Yasuhiro said trying to calm down.

"Despair? If that's what it meant to be a hollow then we're experts. You Yasuhiro fail to realize how to correct our condition; all of hollow kind's condition. Our master is dead no more. Keiti brought him back. By 'shield' we meant an indestructible armor for our master made of reishi. We aren't after the same thing you're after as we've two completely different ideas of what love is. " Haseo replied smugly.

"Explain yourself." Yasuhiro said narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing more than simple logic", Aya replied keeping her stance. "Hate and Despair made us into hollows. Love destroys Hate and Despair. What is love? Hard to define that way right? So let's define it by what it is not. What is Hate? If I create an infinite distance between myself and something I dislike to the point it no longer exist to me. Is that Hate?"

"Yes." Yasuhiro said unsure of where this was really headed.

"Correct so Love must be the opposite of this. People who like one another tend to be drawn together while those who dislike each other try to avoid one another. It's simple logic. Our master now grows stronger and more resistant to acts of hate and is bringing all infinitely closer. He now gains not only the powers of those he consumes but becomes more and more unstoppable. There's nothing you can do to stop him. You said we face extinction from a lack of purpose we say all things do. Look at the bigger picture Yasuhiro. As hollows we consume those with hearts to try to regain what we lost. Our master can now fix this and help us all." Aya replied putting her guard down.

Yasuhiro looked at them with surprise. He had always thought of the two as goofy screw ups but now. He saw the logic but as a hollow himself he failed to see the flaws of the Leyond's words. Yasuhiro took a deep breath. He could sense that Ichigo had just defeated both of his opponents. Shuren can wait on his half of their deal.

"I'll consider this a draw. Nothing in the rules says that that can't happen." Yasuhiro said. "Let's return to the others. Speak nothing of what was said here. We will stay here until it is time you and the others can do whatever."

The three returned to the star princesses. Ichigo arrived the same time they had. Midori and the others looked at Yasuhiro eager to know what he was up to.

"The ceremony of old is complete for all kingdoms. My hollows and I will stay here until the restoration of the Sea Shell kingdom is complete. Now for what you have been waiting for." Yasuhiro said now telling his crowd the full story of Yoriyuki's involvement.

What he and the Leyonds had spoken about would remain a mystery for the others. Something he'd take to the grave.

End of the Kingdom of the Hollow King Arc


	28. Chapter 28

Continuing on the collab. We do not Own Sailor Moon or Bleach.

Motives 2

Chapter Twenty Eight: Wait!

At Urahara's Keiti woke up because her cravings. She went into the room and Urahara greeted her.

"Keiti-san, you're awake," he said. Keiti smiled weakly.

"Yeah, sorry about what happened, but I know I don't usually eat pudding, but can I have some?" she asked.

"It's perfectly fine Keiti-san. There is some pudding in the pantry. That's back behind the storage room. Have as much as you'd like." Urahara replied. "While you're at the storage room you can pick up some aspirin. You probably could use some right now."

"Thanks, Urahara-san," Keiti said and went into the pantry and picked out some vanilla pudding. She grabbed a plastic spoon. She took a bite of the pudding.  
><em><br>'I wonder what Shuren is up to now, now that he left,_' she thought as she continued to eat her pudding. She grabbed a couple more and went back into her bedroom.

As she began to close the sliding door she found that it was stuck. A voice spoke. It was the very same that had been talked once before to Keiti and now haunting Yasuhiro.

"I have been named 'Wind'. I will make you understand." Wind's voice echoed in the room. "Go and I will learn. The ancient battle will have it's conclusion."

Before Keiti could respond the door she had tried to close slammed shut. She could feel that Hoshi wanted to tell her something. She might just know what or who this Wind was.

_'Ancient battle?_' Keiti thought, _'What does that mean? 'The Ancient battle will have it's conclusion.' I think there is something about that in a book in the library of the Sun Kindgom. I believe that palace is still standing. How can "Wind" make me understand, that doesn't not make sense. For battle, I don't have enough energy. But I do have enough energy to teleport to the Sun Kingdom_.'  
>Keiti sat on the bedding and started to eat her second helping of pudding.<p>

_'Why am I eating stuff that I don't eat- wait a sec...strange cravings, nausea..._'  
>Keiti's eyes widened. <em>'Am I pregnant? I need to see a doctor about this.<em>'  
>Keiti placed her pudding down and stood up and placed on her clothes. She would probably take Orihime with her to the hospital. After that she can go to the Sun Kingdom.<br>She put on her flip flops and headed out of the room. She went into the room where Urahara and the others are.

"Urahara-san. Can I take Orihime with me? There is someplace I need to go to."

"Thats fine by me Keiti. Thank you again Orihime for all of your help." Urahara said smiling. He and the others who worked at the shop began to return to the normal rutine of maintaining the shop.

Keiti grabbed Orihime's hand and they left the shop in a hury.

"Um Keiti, where are we going?" Orihime asked confused and a bit worried about Keiti's new found burst of energy.

"We're headed to the hospital I need to check on something." Keiti replied being vague as to why on purpose.

"If you needed some medicine Ichigo's dad runs a clinic at his house. It's not too far from here." Orihime pointed in the direction of Ichigo's house.

"That's ok, Orihime, but I really don't need medicine. I need a checkup and test. I'll get into the details later," Keiti said smiling then went into thought, '_though, I am not sure if Ichigo's father knows how to do this kind of checkup. Plus I really need to make sure that this is positive._ _On second thought, maybe that is not a bad idea. Maybe I should tell Orihime that I may be having a baby. But who is the father?_' Keiti thought as the two headed to the Kurosaki Clinic.


	29. Chapter 29

**The 29****th**** chapter of Motives 2. A collab with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We own our own OCs. Please enjoy.**

**Motives 2**

**Chapter 29: A Day with Orihime**

She reached the clinic and found that Ichigo's dad was there.

"Orihime can you stay here for a second?" Keiti asked before talking to Isshin in private.

She told him about what she had come for knowing that as a medical practitioner Isshin would keep it a secret. Isshin assured her he wouldn't tell a soul. He then asked her to answer a few questions as best she could.

"You cravings are normal. There's really not time span for something like that as it differs from person to person. As for how far you are along I'd say your somewhere in the beginning stages. This means that a normal pregnancy test may produce what is called a false negative. This is because your body may not have produced enough markers for a standard test to pick up." Isshin said sitting in a chair with his lab coat on. "There is a way to tell for sure at this point but that will require I take a sample of your blood. It will take a few hours but you will know sooner."

Keiti gave a nod and let him proceed. She would tell him that she would be back in three hours so she and Orihime could get something to eat.

Orihime waited patiently for Keiti.

"How did that go?" Orihime asked.

"I'm going to need to wait a few hours and according to the time, why don't we get some lunch. It'll be my treat. After we are done, we can do a little shopping and we'll come back here," Keiti said, "AFter that, I need to see Pluto and go to the Sun Kingdom for a little research. You don't have to come with me. But this is something I have to do on my own. Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"OK." Orihime replied as they went to a fast food restaurant for lunch. The lunch crowd packed the place. Keiti had ordered some hamburgers and was waiting for the order. Orihime choose a booth for the two th sit and eat.

Orihime the whole time was curious as to what was going on with Keiti. She began to daydream.

_'Keiti's been acting strange lately but she was back to normal Urahara made sure of that. But why did she need to go see a doctor unless...SHE'S A ROBOT! She probably came from space to replace the real Keiti and now is trying to learn anatomy so it can become a perfect clone. I bet she can shoot lazors from her eyes. Wait! she might be trying to make a robot of ME! Wait a robots can't have skin or can they?'_ Orihime's thoughts wondered more into more elaborate and crazy thoughts.

Keiti returned with their lunch to see Orihime spacing off.

"Um, Orihime?"

"Yes!" Orihime said jumping in her seat and coming from her daydream.

"Here," Keiti said handing Orihime two hamburgers. She even got some milkshakes to go with their lunch as well.

"Oh, thanks," she said taking her lunch.

"You're welcome."

Keiti sat down and took a bite out of her first hamburger.

"Orihime, I noticed that you were in a daze. How come? Is there something the matter? I can answer any questions you might have," Keiti asked after she took a sip from her milkshake.

"Oh it's nothing." Orihime replied. "I just tend to do that when I'm waiting. It passes the time faster I think." She took a bite out of her hamburger.

The two finished their lunch and it was now off to the next stop.

"Well we only have two hours before we go back to the Kurosaki Clinic, let's do some shopping," Keiti said looking at the clock on her cell phone.

The two entered the mall. They went into a clothing department. They each found an outfit that they really liked. They both bought it and headed to the next department.

"Orihime, who do you have a crush on?" Keiti asked.

Orihime blushed at this.

"Well I'd say Ichigo but I'm not sure if it's a crush or not. More like um, I guess it kinda is. It's complicated." Orihime said looking down at an outfit she was going to buy.

"Well what do you mean by complicated?" Keiti replied smiling.

"Well I'm not sure if it's one sided and then I'm not sure if Ichigo like Rukia or not. I don't know if that's one sided coming from Ichigo to Rukia or the other way around or if Ichigo even noticed any of this. Then there's Renji who I think likes Rukia and I've no clue how that all works. I could go on but like I said it's complicated." Orihime replied.

"Sometimes we will never know on that kind of stuff. Usually the one who deals with love matters is Minako who is Sailor Venus. Even in my senshi form I am the Senshi of Light and Destiny. If you want to get closer to the boy you like, you can give him something like homemade chocolate. You can also do something nice for him like inviting him over to dinner by preparing a special meal," Keiti said, "I'll cheer you on. I am on your side since I am a star princess. I am willing to help other people."

"Y-yeh I guess you're right." Orihime said with a smile.

Orihime went to check pay for her things. "Since your one the subject is there someone that you're into?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it," Keiti said, "I use to be in a relationship with Seiya Kou. He was an idol but since I found out that he is a sailor senshi, I can't be with him. I know I am NOT into Ichigo. But...I really don't know who I am into now. Maybe Shuren. I don't know."

Orihime looked at Keiti surprised. "Shuren? I'd think someone like him wouldn't be your type, but then again how he acted last. I guess maybe opposites do attract." Orihime said as the two departed the mall.

"Maybe." Keiti said. The fact that Orihime was supportive of her crush despite their past dealings was surprising itself.

Keiti checked her phone for the time, it was almost 2:00. 'The results from the blood work should be done now.' Keiti thought to herself.

"Orihime, I'm going to let you go back to Urahara's. I'm going back to the Kurosaki Clinic. After that, I'll be going to the gates of time to see Pluto about something cause there is something I want to ask her. Then I'll be going to the Sun Kingdom and finally I'll be on an errand within the universe. Give Urahara-san my regards okay?" Keiti said with a smile and handed a card with Keiti's cell phone number on it.

"I want you to keep this number. Probably we will do something together like shopping. Or if you want to get Ichigo's attention we can do some songs for my upcoming album. No worries, I'll be back."

"Okay, Keiti," Orihime said and the two went separate directions.

She arrived at the clinic and sat in the waiting room. She was a bit early so she had to wait a few more minutes.

Keiti sat down waiting for the news unsure of which outcome she wanted most. It hadn't sunk in how much having to wait on something like this was until she had sat down in the clinic's waiting room.

Isshin returned with the results and handed them to Keiti. She looked at them and then she knew what she suspected was the case. She went to pay but Isshin told her it was ok.

As Keiti stood up to leave time froze around her. 'Wind' was back.

"A new star Purple and Colorless. You are starting to understand." Wind's voice echoed. Everything returned to normal.

**Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

Chapter 30: A Trip to the Sun Kingdom

Wind was following Keiti like some invisible specter. _'A new star? Was 'Wind' going to be._' Keiti thought to herself as she left the clinic. _'Something was really not right about this._' She thought as she then departed for the Gates of time.

Keiti transformed into her star voice form and ran towards the gates. Soon she stopped and looked at the woman in front of the gates.

"Pluto!" She called out.

"Keiti? What brings you here?" Sailor Pluto replied.

"Well there are some things I need to ask you." Keiti said before looking around and noticing that there was no one in the underworld. It was like they had all taken a vacation or something. "Um before I get to why I'm here where is everyone?"

"Kokuto's acting up. He has everyone pinned against pillars and is playing a twisted game of 20 questions. I was about to go stop him. But they're not going anywhere. Please go ahead with your questions." Pluto replied.

"Always something isn't it. Well first I want to ask is there anything you seen lately that might interfere with the time flow?" Keiti asked.

"No but I think I know what this is about. Keiti please understand that I can't interfere with the normal time flow. I protect time from being altered not to make any desired outcome. Keiti everything had two or more routes I make sure that they stay open even if they lead to separate outcomes." Pluto said hoping Keiti saw how this related to her current situation.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Well...now there is two things I want to ask. One is about why was Shuren the only one trying to bring me back when I was possessed. He said some strange things and the shinigami are wondering why he was acting so strange. I was figuring that you might have something to do about it. The second thing is I have been hearing a voice calling itself wind and saying about a new purple star and colorless. I don't know what that means. There couldn't be possibly another star princess, is there?" Keiti asked.

"To answer your first question I indeed did send Shuren to aid you as history was at the time being altered. I made a trade with him giving him his memories back. Everything that followed was purely him. I'm holding one of the conditions of that trade just in case. It's probably driving him mad not knowing what I want him to do. It should be noted that he wanted to help you even before getting his memories back.

As for there being another princess. There will be only one who will fill in the spot you will leave when you fully take your role. Now for this voice calling itself wind. I cannot say you will have to discover that on your own as It doesn't interfere with the flow of time." Pluto answered. "If that is all I'm going to stop Kokuto."

Keiti watched Pluto leave. Now, Keiti must make a trip to the Sun Kingdom.

'Which means that I will be heading off to the Sun Kingdom,' Keiti said and then prepared herself to teleport to the Sun. She didn't notice a figure watching her.

After the teleport, Keiti looked around on the sun. the palace was indeed standing. BUt there were no people or guards.

'I figured, the Queen and King must have died during the past century,' Keiti thought. She transformed into her princess form and ran into the palace. It wasn't as clean as before but there were a lot of bones on the floor. The bones of the people.

Keiti walked around the palace and finally found the library.

'The information about Ancient Battles should be in here,' she thought as she looked around. She looked at the reference book for help. She found a few books with the same topic and went to pick out the books. She sat down on the floor and started to read.

'It still feels strange, it feels like that something or someone is watching me from afar. After I am done with the research, I should head to Olivia's planet in the Seashell Galaxy.'

"No point heading there." Said the voice of a hollow.

Keiti quickly stood up and turned. Hollows shouldn't be able to come here. The only way for them to travel from galaxy to galaxy was through Yasuhiro's gates. But that was in Las Noches. Unless a star princess moved him but they were all in the Sea Shell Galaxy.

She looked in shock as it was the very same hollow that had attacked her in the menos forest.

"Yoriyuki. How did you get here?" Keiti said hoping he hadn't come to fight.

"You know my name? Well, Relax" He said grabbing a book from the shelf. "My master wants you to read this." He tossed the book on the table. "Go ahead read."

"I know you didn't come here of your own power. Who's your master? What do you all want from me?" Keiti demanded.

"Calm down. It doesn't matter who my master is. But if you must know Read that book. Everything you need to know is in that book." Yoriyuki said now leaning against a bookshelf.

Keiti just stared at the book then she looked back at Yoriyuki. She narrowed her eyes.

End of Chapter… More will come. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

Chapter 31: To the Seashell Galaxy

"How did you get here in the first place. I never thought Hollows like you would get so close to the sun. Besides, this place is sacred and you are disturbing the spirits that roam around this place," Keiti said, "Well tell your master that I am declining the request. I cannot read that book or are you trying to help me?"

"Wow harsh." Yoriyuki said smiling. "It shouldn't matter how I got here. If you want to know what this is all about read that book. It's important that you know whats in it. It will reviel who my master is and what this is all about. Well most of it."

"So your still following orders? Since your sharing what is this all about?" Keiti asked

"Just read will you? Yes you only benefit from this. You really need to know this." Yoriyuki said before leaving to find a book of his own.

Keiti went to the table and opened it up. She read and read. It has something.

_'So his master is the one who possessed me: Dark Force. So this is the one who possessed one of Kari's servants and lead the attack on the other kingdoms. It also possessed Sarafina as well. It wants to revive Chaos. I must stop this.'_

Keiti went to the table and opened it up. She read and read. It has something.

_'So his master is the one who possessed me: Dark Force. So this is the one who possessed one of Kari's servants and lead the attack on the other kingdoms. It also possessed Sarafina as well. It wants to revive Chaos. I must stop this!'_ Keiti thought and teleported off the sun to the city of Tokyo. She needs to give the information to the sailor senshi. She is going to need help from the inners. She ran to Rei Hino's shrine.

"Keiti where have you been?" Rei asked.

"Keiti-chan, what happened?" Ami asked as well.

"There is something that you need to know and You better come with me to the Seashell Galaxy. There is something out there that wants to revive Chaos and I know that the other star princesses are on Olivia's planet as well. The Ancient Battle will have a conclusion. I am getting worried about Ichigo and the other princesses," Keiti answered.

"This is bad," Makoto said.

"Wait, where is Usagi?" Keiti asked.

"Her parents allowed her to go to America with Mamoru-san," Minako said.

"Oh, and there is something else you should know as well."

"What on earth is going on?" Luna asked.

"Is there something troubling you, Keiti?" Artemis asked.

"There might be another star princess and..." Keiti said before her face got red.

The others got closer to hear her answer.

"I'm- I can't quite remember right now." Keiti quickly replied. She wasn't quite ready to tell anyone her secret just yet.

Artemis and Luna quickly turned facing the entrance. They sensed something that was upsetting them.

"we've got company", Luna said unsure of what had come to the shrine.

"Talking cats? Well whatever." Yoriyuki said entering into the shrine. He somehow had followed Keiti. This was beyond his powers as a hollow someone was helping him. But why had he followed?

"you're following me?" Keiti said.

"under orders. I'm here to make sure you don't- just do what you do. I'm here only to make sure you prepare." he said looking for a place to sit.

"Isn't that spying?" Rei said unsure of all of this.

"It's not spying if the person your spying on knows your doing it. besides I don't play those type of games. Don't worry about those in the Seashell galaxy. I left that place a while ago. Yasuhiro's fixing the place up pretty." he said having decided to lead against a wooden pole.

"why all the help all of a sudden?" Keiti said narrowing her eyes.

"Wow! Haven't figured it out yet? Just continue what you're doing." Yoriyuki said smiling.

"You girls need to transform," Luna said, "Keiti, teleport to Olivia's planet and see what is going on. Keiti I know that you have shinigami powers so listen up. If you use your bankai, your shinigami powers will fade and you will be the new star Goddess. You only use your bankai if you are ready to be. Jupiter, Venus, you stay here and keep this one company. Mars, Mercury, you go to Karakura Town and give ummm... Keiti who knows about hollows? "

"I believe that Captain Hitsugaya and his advanced troops are there. Also there is Kisuke Urahara."

"Fine then, Mars, Mercury, you let those people know the situation," Luna said and then turned to Yoriyuki, "As for you I want you to explain everything or I will claw out those eyes of yours!"

"Please I want you to try cat!" Yoriyuki yelled drawing his claws; each nearly a foot long.

The five girls looked at each other and transformed.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal POwer, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Yellow Star Voice"

Before Keiti left, she turned and glared at Yoriyuki.

"I'm going and don't you dare follow me or I will have you sealed in the underworld for all eternity!"

"Hmm." Yoriyuki said watching the others leave. "So rash. I've no interest in any of you. Peace!" he said walking away. "I'll see you when it's time!" he said now waving.

Please Review


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.**

**Motives 2**

**Chapter 32:** **Frontline**

Meanwhile Keiti arrived in the Seashell Galaxy seeing that Yasuhiro's hollows had fixed almost half the kingdom now. Everyone was ok. Yasuhiro was telling the all something.

"I don't know what Yoriyuki is after but he isn't working alone." he said.

this was great the others knew something about this. Keiti joined up with everyone.

"Keiti?" Midori said surprised she appeared here.

"I know what Yoriyuki is after; he's working for something called Dark Force. They're trying to revive Chaos?" Keiti said urgently.

"Say What?" Sarafina asked shocked.

"I'm not making this up. Dark Force possessed me, Sarafina and one of Kari's servants. I think that what he wants. Divide and Conquer and have us lose faith and trust in one another," the yellow star princess said then she looked around. She knew that Yasuhiro took Haseo and Aya with him.

"Where are Haseo and Aya?" she asked starting to get worried.

"helping the others rebuild." Yasuhiro said sure Keiti thought he have done something to them, he hadn't though. "They're fine."

"The hollows and I had to finish old battles as part of some hollow tradition." Ichigo said taking a break.

"Speaking of which Keiti-denkai we both have a battle to complete with Yoriyuki. If you want I can order him here and together we can defeat him when you're ready. By law the match has to be fair though." Yasuhiro stated.

"Fair enough. We can use our own songs. Two different songs can be able to defeat him," Keiti said.

"Keiti, can we talk to you for a minute?" Felicia said and the older twins pulled Keiti away. Well looks like Yasuhiro would have to wait. The star princesses huddled up.

"Keiti, are you sure you can do this?" Midori asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure?" Keiti answered.

"I mean, ever since you were possessed, Dark Force used a tremendous amount of you energy," MIdori stated.

"I'm fine now. That was like what...five to 6 hours ago. If Yasuhiro and I can defeat Yoriyuki, that means we will all be able to defeat Dark Force once and for all," Keiti said.

"I hope your songs are strong enough?" Daisy said.

"No worries," Keiti said with a smile, "Hoshi-sama gave me a new song when I received my shinigami powers. Once the time is right, I'll release my bankai."

After the little meeting Keiti went over to Yasuhiro's side.

"Let's do this," Keiti said.

Yasuhiro nodded and sent a small hollow to fetch Yoriyuki.  
>Keiti followed Yasuhiro to a yet rebuilt portion of the kingdom.<p>

"This will do. Keiti-denkai I think I have some things I need to tell you. I gained my song from this strange voice I named wind, due to it being mysterious and invisible to my sight." Yasuhiro said.

Keiti looked at him amazed as she wasn't the only one wind had spoken to.

"If Dark Force wants to break our trust that must be how it takes us over. It must not have a body of its own and has to use others. I don't know how Wind is involved in this though. Maybe they are one in the same. Regardless of the case Yoriyuki we know is being used. I actually don't think we have to fight. Let me talk to him first." Yasuhiro said sharing his thoughts on all of this.

Keiti nodded and looked down in thought.

_'Ever since I was possessed, it was almost like Shuren was confessing. Maybe, if I get the chance to see him, I can tell him how I feel about him. Going to the underworld in back makes me exhausted. Maybe I'll convince Shuren to stay with me…,_' Keiti thought, _'…that is only if Sailor Pluto allows it.'_

Yoriyuki arrived for the battle. He looked surprised that they wanted to fight him formally.

"So want me to shame you in front of everyone huh? I'm talking to you too King!" Yoriyuki taunted.

Yasuhiro put his hand on Keiti's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Follow my lead I've a plan." Keiti nodded and Yasuhiro turned back to Yoriyuki.

"Before we begin I must know why you are doing this. I know you're being controlled. My question is why you would allow this to happen?" Yasuhiro said.

"The bigger picture! Everything is to be torn apart! You, me, everything I just chose to join it maybe I might be spared. I can defeat the star princesses so it sees me as useful." Yoriyuki replied.

"Spared? If Dark Force wishes for destruction of all then you are but a tool to be used and cast aside." Yasuhiro said.

"No, it needs me not that you understand. It gave me a black pearl so I can defeat the star goddess." Yoriyuki said becoming unsure of his decisions.

_'Black Pearl...Still with star princesses, Yasuhiro, and I; we can still defeat Yoriyoki.' Keiti thought, 'But with Yoriyuki controlled, this could be a problem. Since I am still in training. I can use Hoshi-sama's light to get Dark Force off his back. Which means, I have to become a shinigami to do so. But I am not going to use bankai yet. I will have to stick with Shikai.'_

Keiti changed in to her shinigami form.

'_THis would have to work,'_ Keiti thought as she placed on her hand the hilt.

"You didn't even fight it you let it control you. Where's your pride Yoriyuki?" Yasuhiro spoke. _'Good Keiti. Be prepared._' Yasuhiro thought.

"I saw where I stood. There was no point. Even if what you say is true there is nothing I can do about it now!" Yoriyuki yelled back.

"Oh but there is. Question do you have it in you?" Yasuhiro replied.

"Yeh." Yoriyuki said turning his claws on himself. "It won't control me anymore." He tried to commit suicide but Dark Force completely took control of him. "If this one won't destroy you willingly then I will!"

Keiti pulled out her zanpaktou.

"IT doesn't have to be this way. Let go of all your hatred. I can push Dark Force out of your body," Keiti said with a smile, "After releasing the light, which means, Dark Force would have to fight on its own."

Yasuhiro got out of the way. "Keiti destroy that pearl, I'll finish the rest." Yasuhiro said leaving Keiti to fight alone.

"I will end you one way or another." the possessed hollow said.  
>He attacked but it was blocked by Keiti's sword.<p>

'_Yoriyoki_,' Keiti thought, _'I will have to destroy the pearl or at least purify it._'

She jumped back a bit and then looked at the possessed hollow.

"I assumed that you have heard the name of my zanpaktou," Keiti said, "If you want to know again I'd be happy to tell yhou."

Keiti placed her hand underneath the blade.

"Shine, Hoshimegami."

A staff that looked a lot like the star Goddess's staff appeared and started to release a tremendous amount of light.

_'Black pearl , disappear_,' keiti thought.

Yoriyuki shielded himself from the light. He rose up his hand and fired a cero at Keiti. She dodged it but it tore the left sleeve of her black kimono off.

'_He still doesn't like the light. He must still have his weaknesses_.' Keiti thought planning her next attack.

Elsewhere In Karakura Town the Inner Senshi had a little trouble finding Urahara's place. Both Mercury and Mars took a break from running. What they didn't know is the the shinigami are sitting on a bench looking out for trouble. They did see the Sailor Senshi right in front of them. Renji recognized one of them; Sailor Mars.

"You know I'm getting a bit tired from this search," Mars said. Mercury took out her computer and started typing.

"That couldn't be possible. I know both Venus and Jupiter are already there. They didn't even call us."

"Excuse me," a voice said. It was Captain Hitsugaya said. Both Mars and Mercury looked at the group of shinigami on the bench; They both sweat dropped.

"Sorry to have bother you," Mercury said bowing in apology. Mars recognized Renji.

"I know you, Renji, is that right?"

"Yeah," Renji said.

"It's me, Sailor Mars, You do remember me with Sailor Venus. I completely forgot the way to Urahara's. Keiti said that this is an emergency. An evil force known as Dark Force and a hollow named Yoriyuki is planning to revive Chaos. We need to go to Urahara's shop and then the Senshi and I will teleport you to Olivia's planet in the Seashell Galaxy."

After getting everything situated. The Inners told the shinigami to join hands with them and then teleported to Olivia's planet in the Seashell Galaxy.

Back in the Sea Shell Galaxy Keiti had a plan of attack. She did receive a new attack while she was in Tokyo. She can create flower petals from her hands and use them as healing/attack source.

'It might just work,' Keiti thought. She held out her right hand and yellow flower petal petals came from her hands, similar to that of a kido spell, and they start flying towards Yoriyoki. She knows that the flower petals would be absorbed into the black pearl. That is part of the process of breaking it. She would use an attack called, Starlight Petal Dance! She has tested it on a few objects Rei wanted to get rid of.

The flower petals confused the possessed hollow. It was like a show to him. The others who were in the kingdom had arrived. They planned to aid her in her battle. The inner senshi and the Hitsugaya's advanced team arrived in the kingdom at this time and watched the scene unfold.

Soon the black pearl of Yoriyuki's began absorbing the yellow flower petals. It's working. Keiti blew on her hand and a lot more flower petals came out and then she stops knowing that would be enough to use the new attack.

Please review


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 of Motives 2. A RP with Marsreikosan16. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

**Chapter 33:** **An ancient evil released**

Meanwhile at the Time Gates, Caren, the star princess who had appeared before Shuren returned. This time appearing in front of both Pluto and Shuren.

_"Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari  
>Kanashii "ima" wo hoshikuzu ni shite kureru kara<br>Shinjite... _

_Umareta koto hokori ni shite  
>Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na manazashi wo kumorasenaide" <em>

"Sailor Pluto, do you think that my mother will be able to become the star goddess?" Caren asked the senshi of time.

"What is this! I do not enjoy being toyed with!" Shuren yelled "Stop toying with me Pluto!"

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "This is not my doing Shuren." She turned her focus back onto Caren. "I see you're the most likely outcome. But why have you appeared before me? Something must be altering your fate."

"Enough of this! I thank you for putting Kokutou in his place but understand I care nothing for this one's fate! I helped you and you messed up my head! I'm not doing that again!" Shuren yelled in protest "Besides how can time be messed up anyways!"

"Think of time as a coil rather than a line. It tends to repeat. I see it repeating again. To answer your question young one I will only say history will repeat itself. But a mistake from the past must be fixed and I believe that is why you have come." Sailor Pluto said to Caren.

Sailor Pluto turned to Shuren. "Dark Flow a remnant from the former Star Goddess Hoshi was left from her battle past. I can feel that history is to repeat. If so the same mistake will be made and the cycle will continue. Shuren the second condition of our agreement…"

Shuren narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

Meanwhile Keiti was showering the hollow with her flower petals to set up her attack onto Yoriyuki. The hollow charged her through them and slashed her across her side. When it turned to attack again it was frozen in a wall of ice.

"This hollow has a strange spiritual pressure to it. I take it this must be the anomaly that squad 12 was picking up. We'll handle it from here." Captain Histugaya said preparing to destroy Yoriyuki.

Yasuhiro joined in and kicked the captain away. Using his hollow powers Yasuhiro freed Yoriyuki from his ice prison.

"Do not interfere in our traditions." Yasuhiro said before being surrounded by Histugaya's troops. "Stop it ok we're allies."

"Doesn't look it to me." Ikkaku said before he and the others released their shikais.

"I figured you wouldn't understand. And now you attack me. So be it." Yasuhiro said taking off somewhere. Hitsugaya's troops followed.

Keiti used the yellow flower petals to heal herself. She looked up to see Yasuhiro took off somewhere with HItsugaya's advanced troops after him. Since Yoriyuki is distracted she took this opportunity to attack.

"Gravity BEAM!" A beam of light hits the hollow's back. The hollow turned to look at the yellow star princess.

"Looks like you leave me no choice. YELLOW STAR VOICE!" Keiti said.

Keiti transformed into her idol form and become super. NOw she is complete with a Yellow and orange dress with gloves and shoes.

'Keiti, use the new song I have given you. This is about friendship,' a voice inside Keiti said. Keiti started to sing.

_"dear my friend Hashiritsuzukete kita  
>with my dream Sagashitsuzukete kita<br>Furikaeru HIMA mo nai everyday  
>Kono deai wa guuzen ja nai <em>

_Oshiete ano namida no wake wo  
>Hajimete kimi ga tsuita uso wo<br>Kakikeshita amaoto no melody  
>Mawaritsuzukeru merry-go-round <em>

_ARUBAMU ni tojikometa  
>SEPIA iro no awai kimochi <em>

_Yomigaeru _

_Meguriau kiseki to (miracle power)  
>Kakegae no nai toki wo (special time forever)<br>Zenbu taisetsu ni shite  
>Ikite yukeru<br>Ikusen no omoi (thousand words)  
>Yozora ni kiete yuku (twinkle star forever)<br>Ima shika dekinai koto Yaritogetai  
>I wanna be with you.<br>My best friend"_

Yoriyuki's black pearl began to crack and the hollow began to flee. Keiti and Mars, Venus and Hitsugaya followed them. The whole time she followed Yoriyuki she knew something was off. Had he fought her like he had when they first met the battle would've been different. She followed him and saw something she wasn't expecting; Arturo's seal.

'Why is that here? Shouldn't it be in Hueco Mundo?' She thought to herself. 'Dark Force but be preparing to jump bodies.'

Yoriyuki reached the seal and began to slash at it furiously.

"Shine, Hoshimegami." She said using her zanpaktou trying to stop the hollow but it was too late. The seal broke and release a blinding light.

When the light faded Arturo was free. He had a black peal attached to his shirt. He took it off and crushed it then slashed Yoriyuki who was standing in front of him.

"Bothersome insect, I don't know what you were trying to do but you cannot control me." He said looking down at his victim in disgust. "3000 years 217 days I've been trapped. And you try to control me when I get out? Don't insult me."

Please Review


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

**Chapter 34: Starburst**

Keiti could feel the evil around this arrancar. It was far more malevolent than even that of the togabito's. 'Dark Force must have tried to control him but got swallowed up by his aura.' Keiti thought but then realized what was going on. 'Yasuhiro said he wished for nothing other than destruction. A being of pure evil. I get it now this is the conclusion Wind spoke of." She wondered for a second if how she felt now was how Hoshi felt before taking on Chaos.

Just then a thought came to her head. Is this why Hoshi chose her to be the new star goddess. She has to be strong. She cannot stress out.

"Keiti," Mars said a bit worried.

"I'm ready," Keiti said.

"What do you mean?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm ready to become the star goddess. You see here why I have a zanpaktou," Keiti said holding up. Of course the captain can see her zanpaktou.

"Why do you have one?"

"This whole shinigami thing was just training for me to become the next star goddess. I will have to seal Dark Force, Yoriyoki and the arrancar all together, but that will be a different kind of power. For Dark force, I have to purify him,"  
>Keiti said with a smile.<p>

"No Keiti, it's too dangerous," sailor Venus said.

"You'll die," Sailor Mars pleaded. It was too late.

"Bankai!" Keiti yelled holding her zanpaktou high in the air. The sword glowed a very bright pure light which bathed the entire place and blinded everyone.

"No, KEITI!" Venus shouted.

Meanwhile Yasuhiro and the others stopped at the flashes of light. They could sense an tremendous evil aura emerge. Knowing how the battle might end up Yasuhiro and the shinigami called a truce. Needing to be at full strength they found Ichigo and the star princesses.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Ichigo asked unsure what was taking place.

"Kurosaki time is short. I'll explain later." Yasuhiro said landing to the ground with the Rangiku and the others by his side. "Everyone needs to get out of here. I fear there will be casualties and evacuation of Olivia's and my people takes priority."

Before anything else could be said a large octopus like hollow emerged from the gate linking Olivia's planet to Hueco Mundo.

"Aaroniero... This is bad real bad. Sarifina you're in charge of the evacuation. Kurosaki, Delicia come with me we must help the Shinigami Captain Hitsugaya and the others."Yasuhiro ordered before taking off to aid Keiti. Renji said to the others before going to catch up with Yasuhiro. "It doesn't look like there's any time to argue lets go."

Back on Earth Sailor Mercury typed on her computer. What she felt was a really warm and pure sensation. "It seems like Keiti-chan is now the star Goddess," Mercury said, "Keiti's power is trying to stop the evil aura."

"I am not sure if this is a good thing. I'm going to contact Sailor PLuto and see what she has to say about this," Jupiter said.

"Go ahead, I have a feeling that Keiti-chan's life is in danger," Mercury said with concern, "I'm going ahead with the others. Stay here and contact Pluto and see if there is anything."

The senshi of thunder nodded, "Actually I'll go to the time gates. But remember when Keiti came up to us about this? She's hiding something from all of us."

"I could tell. Her face that time got really red from embarrassment."  
>"Oh, did you know that a planet would go back to normal after the final battle with Chaos. That can only be in a thirty day radius?" Jupiter asked.<p>

"Oh yeah, but the moon kingdom didn't. That was a thousand year radius."

"Anyways I am going to see Pluto and see if she knows about this already. I'll be right back so the Inners can combine our powers with Keiti so she wouldn't suffer so much."

"Ok, but hurry"

"See you later," Jupiter said and the two split up. Jupiter used Sailor teleport to get to the time gates and there was Pluto waiting for her. Jupiter could see two others that she could not recognize.

"Pluto, Keiti is..." Jupiter started.

The young girl that was with them vanished once Jupiter spoke.  
>"What?" she said blinking her eyes before walking up to the Senshi of time.<p>

"Ah good I was about to call for you and the others." Pluto said welcoming her.

"At this point I don't care for anything else. I got my mission stop her from fighting against this Arturo guy got it can I go now?" Shuren said wishing to hurry up and leave. Pluto nodded and sent Shuren away.

"What was that all about?" Jupiter asked.  
>"I'm sure you're curious as to what is going on. I've time to explain." Pluto answered.<p>

"Ok. Who is that guy and who was that girl with the lavender colored hair?" Jupiter asked, "I'm a little confused why that guy is going to stop Keiti from fighting whoever she facing. She just became the star goddess from Mercury said."

"I'm sure you're curious as to what is going on. I've time to explain." Pluto answered.

"But Keiti's spiritual energy is high and pure. It's a lot different than Sailor Moon's..." Jupiter said, "That girl with the lavender colored hair...Who is she?"

"But that's the problem her energy is different. If she fights she will die and I cannot let that happen." Pluto replied. "Now as to the young girl...She may be the key to ending this battle. As for who exactly she is I think it would be best if Keiti told you."

"I see," Jupiter said, "I'm off now."

Jupiter headed back to Mercury. But a voice stops her.

She turned to see a young girl with long hair. She looked similar to the girl with the lavender colored hair, but this one has maroon colored hair. Her hair is hold by crystal and her hair comes down strait.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked.

"I am Sola, The Maroon Star Princess of the Starburst Galaxy. I know the Lavender Star Princess told that man that she is the princess of the Starburst galaxy but she is actually the Princess of the Milky Way. You will know real soon from Keiti."

"Are you the key into ending this battle or is it the Lavender one?"

"Truth is The lavender star princess won't be born until 9 months. I'm and the key to ending this battle," Sola said. Soon she disappeared and Jupiter went to Mercury to help some more on the battle.

Please Review


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 of Motives 2. A RP with Marsreikosan16. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

**Chapter 35:** **Stand idle before your enemies**

Meanwhile Keiti had begun her battle against Arturo.  
>Every time Keiti would go to attack he would quickly move out of the way. Aside from being powerful he was faster than Keiti.<p>

Arturo fired a cero at Keiti powerful enough to destroy everything it its way. Keiti was able to dodge but saw that the heat from the attack turned the ground to glass.  
>Multicolored wings appeared behind Arturo as he charged up for a much more powerful attack.<p>

"Grand Rey Cero!" He yelled fireing a red beam of energy into where Olivia's castle once stood. A loud explosion followed by a cloud of dust covered everything.

"This guy seems more interested in destroying the planet than he is anything else!" Sailor Venus yelled. "We need to figure out a way to slow him down."

"You're right!" Captain Hitsugaya said.

Keiti started at Arturo. He is more powerful than the star goddess.

'I need to figure out his weak spot. Just like Sailor Neptune's mirror, I can probably find his weak spot with the crystal of purity. But his sword, I need to destroy it. That will get me a step closer into defeating him. After that I can seal him into the underworld,' Keiti thought.

A shockwave shook the area. The togabito, Aaroniero, had come and was fighting against Ichigo and the others. A ball of flames came crashing down nearby Keiti. It wasn't an attack by either Arturo or Aaroniero. It was Shuren.

"really, couldn't have made it a softer landing?" Shuren said before looking up. He could feel the heat from Arturo's attacks but was surprised to see that things that normally don't catch fire were burning; namely the asphalt.

"What the? Him again?" Histugaya said.

"Well let's get this over with" Shuren said getting up. "Keiti! Don't fight him! You'll die! not that I care, but I won't let you get hurt!"

"Why" Keiti said a bit shocked of what he is saying then she narrowed her eyes, "Why are you stopping me? Speaking of which, you stopped my body when I was possessed. You said something about a promise. I don't remember making a trade with you. I am really confused about that."

"...You know Pluto sent me. If you fight you will die. That can't happen. Just listen to me for a change." Shuren said before looking down.

Captain Histugaya smiled a bit. "Your just a messanger. What are you afraid of? Ask youself that. Ask yourself Why. When you get a backbone you can join the rest of us." He said before activating his bankai. He then flew off to aid his team.

"Note to self kill the ice kid." Shuren said under his breath. "Ok...Keiti Just forget what I said back then. But you DID make a trade with me when you came to rescue Laura and Daisy..."  
>He paused for a moment. 'Why did I bring that up? Why did I even make that trade? Wait I cant blame Pluto for that Crap! Maybe I wanted to, no I was making a joke, or was I? Crap!' He thought hoping Keiti wouldn't remember the trade.<p>

Katie stopped. She is not entirely sure if she should tell him.

Shuren looked at her and then cringed as though in pain. "Crap hurts hust like your songs. I'm going to go burn something!" He said taking off to join the fight.

Meanwhile Ichigo and the other soul reapers where busy trying to damage the former espada. It seemed no matter how much energy they used they could not harm Aaroniero.

"Getstuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled with his mask donned firing a massive getsuga tenshou at point blank range. The attack failed to do any noticeable harm. "Unbelievable. It's like I'm fighting Ulquiorra all over again."

"Ahaha, I'm not interested in you shinigamis although I wouldn't mind finishing off the one who killed me." Aaroniero laughed before firing several ceros at the group.

"Delicia-sempai I've an Idea come to me." Yasuhiro said calling the Indigo star princess over. "Take my silver pearl. You're more adept at using these sort of powers. Take all that you can from it and maybe we can stop this guy."

Delicia looked at yasuhiro like he was crazy but oh well, she'll hold on to it.

Finally Jupiter comes in and joins the fight.

"Supreme Thunder!"

The lightning attack hits the former Espada from the back.

"Jupiter," Mercury called out.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. We can't let Keiti interfere until the final moment."

"How come?"

"Pluto said so. She sent a man to stop her from doing anything else or she'll die."

"We can't let that happen," Mercury said shooting another water attack at the flames but they didn't disappear.

"This planet is just like the moon kingdom when we faced Queen Beryl," Jupiter said.

"True"

"There is he…" Jupiter said looking at the same man who is fighting against the former Espada.

"His clothes are like the other. I guess he is on our side now."

Meanwhile….

Keiti looked around the entire place while she is sitting down. There was a lot of smoke and flames. Plus the planet looked more damaged than before. She has to do something.

'The air is filled with dark energy. I need to erase it and reverse the damage of this planet. I know that I don't have much energy because of all the negativity, I have to do this. Guys, I'm sorry.' Keiti thought.

Keiti stood up catching Venus and Mars' attention.

"Keiti you're not suppose to fight yet," Mars said.

"You heard Shuren, you'll die if you try to fight."

Keiti didn't listen but she activates her bracelet. Once in her eternal form, she starts to sing.

_**"Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe  
>GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita<br>Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
>Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite<br>Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne**_

_**Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru  
>Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME<br>Setsunai hodo motometeru  
>Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni<br>Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
>Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite<strong>_

_**Watashi no itami wa... watashitachi no kurushimi  
>Watashi no egao wa... watashitachi no yorokobi<br>Wakachiau koto to hitori norikoeru koto  
>Nanatsu no umi, musubu KIZUNA shinjite!"<strong>_

The flames disappeared, including the dark energy. The whole planet went back to normal which caught everyone's attention.

"There is no dark energy," Mercury said typing away on her computer. Sailor Jupiter was unsure who is was.

"Unreal!" Kari said.

"Captain," Rangiku said.

"I know but who could have done this?" he asked.

"IT'S KEITI!" Sarafina said, recognizing Keiti's spiritual energy.

"WHAT?"

This really caught Shuren's attention here.

_**"Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru  
>Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME<br>Setsunai hodo motometeru  
>Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni<br>Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
>Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite"<strong>_

Keiti smiled knowing her plan worked, then she fell onto the ground unconscious due to loss of energy. Both Venus and Mars ran up to their friend's side.

"Keiti-chan!" Venus yelled with tears starting to stream down her face.

"Keiti!" Mars yelled starting to shake Keiti to wake up, "You can't die on us like this."

Shuren left to go to Keiti's side; pure anger in his eyes. "you fool, what did I tell you?" he reached out his hand. "As much as I hate it I need you."

Chains began to form around Keiti's neck.

"What are you doing!" Venus yelled at him

"Im saving her. Its my job to punish the wicked not hers! I can't leave the underworld ever, it follows me wherever I go. Hence I can make her a togabito. We're going to need the star goddess' power. Plus I don't see any ideas coming from you." Shuren replied harshly.

*clap* *clap* "So you're a togabito? And you some sort of humans?" Arturo said coming down from the air. He saw how they could not harm Aaroniero. He smiled forming his multicolored wings. "Togabito I'm disappointed! This is the face of a real demon! Grand Rey Cero!"

Suddenly a light came from nowhere and a spirit of a woman appeared. She held out her hands and created a shield and blocked the Gran Rey Cero.

"You are?" Venus asked.

"I am Cornelia, the queen of the Solar Kingdom. I am also Keiti's mother."

"You're Keiti's mother?" Mars asked.

Cornelia nodded. Her long Golden locks framed her face.

"Yes I am," Cornelia said.

The former Queen of the Solar Kingdom looked at Shuren and smiled at him.

"It's a good thing to see you again," she said calmly.

Shuren looked at her with a blank stare. "Have we met? Wait we did. You're that lady from the garden. The one who told I was abusing my powers and..." He looked at Arturo who was surprised his attack had been stopped.

Arturo took a seat on some of the rubble nearby. He was waiting for something.

"I'm different from back then. I will not be trapped in my memories. " Shuren said to Cornelia.

"I see," Cornelia said, "I won't force you. But soon you will have to accept it. I know that the past was tragic when Chaos appeared and destroyed the lives of the three Kingdoms: The Sun Kingdom, The Sol Kingdom, and the Solar Kingdom. I was friends with Queen Solaria of the sol Kingdom and Queen Thelia of the Sun Kingdom."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

**Chapter 36:** Millennium Past

(Flashback)

_"Katia," Queen Cornelia called out. It was around a thousand years ago. Katia was a young princess. She looked like a 13 -14 year old girl. _

_"Yes Mother," Katia said. _

_"We are going to one of our neighboring kingdoms," the queen said. _

_"May I ask what the special occasion is?" _

_"We have been invited to the Sun Kingdom for a ball. BUt mostly, there is some things I need to discuss with the King and Queen." _

_"I see. When is this event?" the young princess asked. _

_"Tonight, We have received the invitation a week ago and your gown will be ready soon." _

_"Ok" _

_"I'll see you tonight so we can go," the queen said and dismissed her daughter. _

_~Later on that night~ _

_Both Cornelia and Katia went through the entrance doors of the Sun Kingdom's palace. It was grand. _

_"Welcome, Queen Cornelia," the king said. _

_"Cornelia," Queen Thelia said, and the two queens hugged eachother. The Queen of the Sun Kingdom looked at Katia, "So this must be your daughter?" _

_"Yes, her name is Katia." _

_Cornelia dismissed her daughter to enjoy herself. Katia went around the ballroom where she sees people dancing. She can see her friend, Stella from the Sol Kingdom, dancing with the prince from one of the kingdoms of Proxima Centauri. _

_After the music stops, Katia became bored and went to a nearby library. She went inside and looked at the books. She picked out a random book off the bookshelf and started to read. _

_Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, started. There she sees a man with purple hair and green eyes._

_"The party isn't in here." the young man said. He was about 16 or so. _

_"I'm not really into the celebration. I take it you feel the same." Keiti said smiling at him. "My name is Keiti. I'm from the Solar Kingdom. And you?" _

_"My name is Shuren, prince of this kingdom. If your board follow me. There's a place I often go to when I'm board." He said offering to escort her. _

_The two entered into a lush garden. This was Shuren's favorite place in the castle. There were burn marks on some of the walls._

_"This is..." the young princess said wondering what the place is. __'Flames, this is his power?__' Keiti thought, __'I know I have the power of light and Stella has the power of energy__.'_

_Shuren sent as small ember at one of the walls. The flames followed a carefully placed trail of oil that traveled to several lanterns illuminating the garden._

_"I set those lanterns up myself." He said proudly. "When this place is lit up like this you can find all of the animals that sleep around here. There's supposed to be a griffon somewhere in one of the gardens. Want to help me look for it?" Shuren asked her._

_"Sure," Katia said with a smile, "I'll help." _

_Then the two started looking. Katia felt excited to find a griffon. She has never seen one in real life before. All she knows that a griffon has the head of an eagle and the tail of a lion. _

_She was amazed by the little show Shuren put on. She wondered if he was trying to impress her. It took them a while to search and finally Katia found it. She motioned to Shuren that she had found it._

_He was surprised that they had found it. It usually took him a while to find it. The griffon was sleeping peacefully. Shuren looked at Keiti and thought to himself, 'Why cant I shake this weird feeling?' He realized that he was blushing and turned his head away from her. _

_"uhm." Shuren was about to say something realizing that he was acting strange. Usually he'd wake up the animals with his own version of a light show but he won't up to it. Maybe being around Keiti was the problem. _

_"Keiti, do you mind telling me something about yourself?" he said trying to get to the bottom of it._

_The young princess closes her eyes and placed her fingertips on her heart shaped pendant where her star is located. _

_"I'm different than all the princesses. People would think I am the Sun Princess becuase I was born on this sun, but I am actually the Yellow Star Princess. To ward off my enemies and heal people, I sing a song," Keiti said._

_"I see. I love music." Shuren replied looking at her. "I've never heard of a song that can both heal one's allies and ward off one's enemies. I think I'd like to hear your song one day. I myself go about defeating the unjust. Since we are allies why not join up?" _

_Shuren smiled and offered to lead the way back to the party.  
>"Let's head on back. I'm sure the others might have noticed our absence."<em>

_Keiti nodded, "I don't want my mother to get worried." _

_And the two headed back to the ballroom._

_'__Yeh that's what this feeling is. I wonder... Maybe I shouldn't... Then again I'd never know.__' Shuren thought to himself as they walked. "Keiti, you wouldn't mind if sometime later, I mean after the party, we can meet and you and I might get to know one another a bit better?" He asked her once they reached the ballroom. He was unsure of how she'd take that._

_"I wouldn't mind at all," Keiti said with a smile. She turned to go see if her mother needed anything._

_Keiti did tell her mother that Shuren wanting to let her stay after the party and her mother told her to be careful. _

_After the party..._

_Shuren was a bit of an internal crisis.  
><em>_'Why didn't I ask her out at the party? What was I thinking; she's not going to want to see me again. She probably already has a boyfriend so what am I really trying to do? Then again she did say she'd meet me again. Maybe I'm over thinking this.'__ He thought to himself pacing back a forward becoming irritated by his shyness. _

_Keiti walked into the ballroom; Shuren was still there. _

_"Keiti" He said surprised she had stayed. "H-hi, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon but I'm glad you came." Returning his confidence he asked, "Keiti, I want to know are you interested in anyone?"_

_"Not as of now," Keiti said, "but..." _

_Shuren blinked that time there. _

_"There is a possibility that I might be interested in you," Keiti finished._

_"I'm glad" Shuren said now having the weight of his doubts fall off. "I feel the same about you. I wanted to tell you back on the garden but It's just I didn't know how you felt."_

_Keiti smiled softly. Maybe they are perfect for each other. She got closer to Shuren and hugged him._

(End Flashback)


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

**Chapter 37:** Millennium March

"I object to all of that!" Shuren remarked. "And you!" He yell at Arturo who was taking some interest in the topic. "What are you doing?"

Arturo laughed and replied, "En la variedad está el gusto. I haven't had much variety being sealed up like that. From the sounds of it you where once very shy, what caused you to turn bitter?"

"I don't know, But I take it that something in the past caused it." Shuren replied.

(Flashback)

_Some time had passed since Keiti and Shuren began a relationship. One day Shuren had brought Keiti to the countryside to have a picnic._

_"Shuren," Keiti said after taking a bite of her bread, "I'll be leaving for the Moon Kingdom soon." _

_"Why?" Shuren asked. _

_"My people wanted me to make an alliance with the Queen of the Moon." _

_"Why couldn't your mother do it?" _

_"She has been really busy so they asked me to go." _

_"Where is this moon Kingdom?" _

_"On the Earth's moon. The reason why they wanted me to make an alliance with them is because both my mother's crystal and the Moon Queen's Crystal were created on the same day and the same time. Both crystals were once called the Twin Crystals because they were created by the same person."_

_"There isn't a way that for me to join you is there?" _

_"I don't know. But I doubt that you could come with me." _

_Shuren trusted her. He'd simply await her return, but for now he'd enjoy her company._

_Time passed and all too soon a sickness came and took Queen Conelia's life. Not long after and Keiti had become sick. Shuren had come to see how Keiti is doing. She still had duties to attend to thus did not have time to properly grieve her mother's death. _

_"When are you leaving for the Moon Kingdom?" Shuren asked. _

_"In a couple days," Keiti said as the nurse placed a cold wet cloth on the princess's forehead._

_Time passed, Keiti had to quickly adapt to her new role. Three days after the alliance with the moon kingdom, Keiti and Shuren planned another picnic that day...but... _

_"Princess," a maid said at Keiti's bedroom door, "Her majesty, queen Serenity invited you to tea today. There are some matters that needed to be discussed." _

_"I see, thank you," Keiti said. She looked down at her ring. Shuren gave it to yesterday as a promise that one day they would marry. _

_She stood up and got into her best dress and teleported to the Moon Kingdom. Well she would have to make it up to Shuren soon enough because she didn't keep the promise. _

_'Forgive me, Shuren,' Keiti thought as she went through space._

_Shuren waited for Keiti at their picnic spot for some time. He sat and waited thinking only that she'd probably had been slowed by something. The wait turned from a few minutes to an hour before he accepted that she wasnt going to join him. He left upset but figured there was a reason why. _

_Wishing to see her he went to the Solar Kingdom unannounced to see her. He was greeted by two rouges. Shuren could tell something was wrong. _

_"Who are you two?" Shuren asked unable to shake the eerie feeling. _

_"If you wish to see your beloved you'll have to do as we say prince of the Sun." One of the rouges said._

_In the palace of the Moon Kingdom, Keiti sat down in a chair at a small table. There was also Queen Serenity and the Moon Princess as well. Queen Serenity poored a cup of tea for the two princesses. _

_"Yellow Star Princess, Katia, it's a honor to have you with us here today." _

_"Thanks for the invite, Queen Serenity," Keiti said. _

_"You're welcome," she said as she poored a cup for herself, "There are some matters we need to discuss. I know that their is no ruler for the Solar Kingdom. Is it almost time you take the throne?" _

_"I'll have to be betrothed first," Keiti said. _

_"Who are you betrothed to?" _

_"The prince of the Sun Kingdom." _

_"I see. Well the matter is I want you to protect my daughter. I know we haven't had danger and everything has been peaceful so far." _

_"I understand. I'll do my best to protect Princess Serenity." _

_"I appreciate..." Queen Serenity started but Sailor Vevnus burst into the door without knocking. Usually she would knock but this is really an emergency. _

_"Trouble!" she yelled which catched Keiti's atention, "The Sun Kingdom is being attacked." _

_'What?' Keiti thought. _

_"I'm on my way," queen Serenity started but Keiti stopped her. _

_"That's okay, Queen Serenity," Keiti said, "I'll go becuase it's a lot closer to my kingdom. I thank you for the tea. I'll come by next week." _

_Soon Keiti left for the Sun Kingdom to see what is going on. _

_'Shuren, please be alright,' Keiti thought, worried about what would happen to him._

_ONce Keiti got there, she saw flames everywhere. The who palace was ablazed. _

_"Oh no," Keiti said above a whisper. She has to do something so she transformed into her idol form. _

_"Yellow Star Voice!" _

_She starts to sing. _

_**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
>Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII<br>Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta **_

_**Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
>Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi. <strong>_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
>Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru<br>Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
>Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo<br>Watashi wa wasurenai"**_

_Elsewhere in the outskirts of the Sun Kingdom Shuren was debating what to do. He could do as the rouges said and attack his own people but he couldn't do such a thing. No matter how much he loved Keiti he couldnt bring himself to commiting such an act. He swore to punish evil it wouldnt much help if he became the evil he fought. _

_One of the rouges appeared before him. _

_"I'm sorry but I just cant. I refuse to commit evil against my people!" Shuren yelled knowing what this meant. "I swore to destroy evil and I'm going to start with you!" He yelled fireing a ball of flames at the rouge from before. _

_"You have no say in this." The rouge said catching the ball of flames. "If you wish to destroy evil as you say defend your people from the one destroying it as we speak." _

_Shuren looked at this rouge in shock. "Who Are you two!" he demanded. _

_"My teacher, and I are remnants of a battle long ago. One jet black anc clawed, the other clear colorless and pure. I suggest you hurry and defend your people oh sun prince." The shadey figure replied. _

_Shuren wanted to burn this rouge but his people where in trouble. He retruned to his kingdom to find it in ruin. It was burning from an attack. There were many who have power over fire in the Sun Kingdom, but who could have done this?  
>Shuren looked only to find that his people were missing. It looked as though everyone was safe somewhere from the flames. <em>

_"About time you showed up." A familiar voice spoke. It was the other of the two rouges from before. "I was getting worried you wouldnt show." _

_"What have you done with my people?" Shuren yelled preparing to attack. _

_"Nothing but repurposed them. People of the Sun give your prince a warm welcome!" The rouge said signaling for an attack. _

_The missing people began to appear from buildings surrounding Shuren. Shuren could see it in their eyes, they were under the control of some evil force. They attacked trying to kill him, having no choice he had to fight back much to his own disliking. The rouge who had forced him into this situation departed._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

**Chapter 38:** Millennium Cross

_"Stop it right there!" a voice said. Keiti in her star voice form with yellow hair instead of white, jumped down from the sky and into the center of the people, using her stage to block the attacks. She started up singing a song. _

_**"Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku  
>BEBII BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara<br>Tooi kioku yomigaeru **_

_**Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou  
>Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite<br>Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo **_

_**Watashi wo tasukete...  
>Nanika ga shiraseru destiny<br>Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete **_

_**Sore wa EBAA BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
>Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete<br>Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru  
>Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamoru tame ni"<strong>_

_"That's the princess of the Solar kingdom." one of the citizens said. "Step away he's destroyed our homes we deserve revenge against the one who wronged us!" _

_Keiti was shocked to hear this and turned to look at Shuren. _

_"Keiti it's not true. I don't know what's going on but these two rouge figures want me to attack my people." Shuren replied _

_"listen to yourself! You swore to defend your people against evil! What are you doing now? What are you going to do?" another of the Sun kingdom's citizens said._

_'This doesn't make any sense. I know Shuren is innocent and all of that. BUt something else brings trouble to the other two kingdoms,'__ Keiti thought. _

_Soon the King and Queen came out. They looked angry on the situation here._

_Shuren turned to see his parents. They were not alone those rouges the ones who caused this where with them; acting as royal guards. _

_"I wished that the news we received wasn't true. But my son Why have you betrayed us?" The Queen of the sun said both hurt and shocked looking at the burning buildings. "You know your deeds must be dealt with I beg of you not to fight anymore." _

_"Shuren, I cannot believe this but not even you are above the law." The King said, "Guards seize him." He said sending guards down to capture Shuren. _

_"You rouges will pay for your lies." Shuren murmured surrendering. "Keiti, please listen to me those two by my parents, they planned this. I don't know why but you must expose them for the traitors they are." He said being sent away. _

_"I do not know your involvement in this but If you wish to speak upon Shuren's defense do so at the trial. Nothing can be done now." The Queen said to Keiti. _

_It was obvious the King and Queen thought something was wrong but they could not deny what they saw._

_"I really don't know what to say your highness," Keiti said, "I wasn't really involved because I was with Queen Serenity on the Moon for a discussion on protecting the Moon Princess. I heard the news from Sailor Venus about an attack in the Sun Kingdom."_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

**Chapter 39:** 1001 years ago

_Days past and the damage done were being repaired. Shuren was scheduled to be put on trial before the week's end. But until then he was being held in a jail cell. _

_Keiti had come to visit him before the trial hoping to know what had happened. _

_"Keiti?." Shuren said glad she had come. "Keiti this isn't right. These two rouges it is their fault that I am in here. I can't believe I let that happen."_

_"Don't blame yourself. The minute I saw them, I sensed something really dark. I would never blame you for what happened. I know you and I trust you," Keiti said placing her hand on his cheek, "ON the day of the trial, I will speak on your behalf." _

_Keiti soon left and headed back to her kingdom._

_On the day of the trial... _

_Keiti heard explosions as she woke up. She quickly got up and placed on her princess dress. She ran out of her room and into the hallways. Once she reached the great hall, she saw some of her people lying on the floor dead. There were still explosions. _

_"What is going on?" Keiti asked herself. _

_"Princess!" a servant called out to her and ran towards the princess, "You must leave!" _

_"What is happening?" Katia asked. _

_"Stella, the princess of the Sol Kingdom had attacked her own kingdom and killed off her own people. Now she is attacking the entire kingdom. You need to escape to the Moon Kingdom where Princess Serenity is," the woman told her again, "Stella is mostly coming after you." _

_"But…what about everyone else?" Keiti asked, worried about her people. _

_"Princess…HURRY!" The woman yelled and went to help some other servants fight and some to safety, "Just remember you are still the ruler of this galaxy." _

_Katia quickly flew out of the castle into space, and when she was a good distance away, she looked back at her palace, which was falling apart. She saw everyone she knew is dying. _

_"Everyone... Everyone!" Keiti cried out, as tears fell from her eyes. Then she flew towards the Earth's moon. _

_Keiti fled to the Moon Kingdom thinking, __'I'm so sorry, Shuren.'_

_Soon she caught up with the moon princess and both went towards the palace of the Moon Kingdom. _

_"Katia…This way," a soft female voice said. _

_"I can't believe it. Why would Stella destroy my kingdom and people like that?" Keiti said crossly. _

_"Keiti, we need to find my mother, only she can help," Princess Serenity said. _

_"Not so fast ladies," a wicked female voice said and a woman with dirty orange hair appeared. She was also wearing a long black dress. Both princesses stopped in their tracks. _

_"Stella!" Keiti said. _

_"The Moon Kingdom and its people would be destroyed soon…starting with the moon princess," Stella said as she blasted energy at the Moon Princess. _

_"AHHH" Serenity shouted. _

_"Serena, I'll save you!" Keiti told her friend as she got ready to blast some of her own energy at Stella. _

_"No Keiti, you need to warn the Moon Kingdom and Prince Endymion…..AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Serenity told her and screamed. She was electrocuted to death. Katia was shocked by her friend's death. _

_"SERENITY!" Katia yelled as tears flowed down her eyes. This really can't be happening. This is the worst day of her life. She saw her people get killed and the moon princess get killed. _

_"You're next, Katia!" Stella said and blasted electricity at the Star Princess. Keiti screamed in pain as the electricity flowed into her body. _

_'You will feel my pain, Katia. I should have been the Star Princess of this galaxy. DIE!'__ Stella thought as she released more electricity. _

_Keiti resisted the attack and fell back. Her body became cold. Stella smirked and teleported away. Keiti turned her head weakly towards the phoenix. _

_"Suzaku," Keiti said weakly, "Tell Shuren...that I'm sorry... I couldn't... keep his promise." _

_The phoenix got the message and saw the princess died right in front of her and flew off towards the Sun Kingdom to deliver it that the Princess of the Solar Kingdom is dead._

_Suzaku reached the Sun Kingdom but it was too late. Shuren's trial had already been completed. Shuren stood before the judge awaiting his judgment. Shuren was dismayed as if Keiti had appeared in time for the trial her testimony would have provided some proof to his claims. He wondered where she was completely unaware of what had happened._

_"For your act of treason against the very people you swore to protect I sentence you to exile. You have but 4 hours to depart." The judge said finalizing this with a slam of a gavel._

_"Exile?" Shuren said surprised he'd receive such a light sentence for his charges. '__My parents must have pleaded on my behalf.__' Shuren thought to himself. But that didn't change the point he had to leave the Sun._

_Time passed and Shuren was faced with only two hours remaining before he'd have to leave his home forever. He had spent most of his time packing; he planned to travel to the Solar Kingdom._

_Explosions came from outside; they sounded close. He went to a window and looked outside to find that Stella was destroying his kingdom._

_"Stella!" Shuren said in shock. "What is going on here?"_

_Panicked and without answers Shuren went to his parents only to find that their chambers were set on fire. Someone had stabbed them and then set the room on fire._

_"I can't believe it… but you truly have become evil." His mother voice cut through the smoke. "I thought you where framed but that was a lie."_

_"What are you talking about?" Shuren said now trying to reach his mother through the smoke._

_"You have truly become wicked and you have corrupted Stella as well." She said as Shuren reached her._

_"Mother you're injured. Enough with this madness. I need to get you out of here." Shuren said hoping to save her._

_"Your right, this madness must stop." The Queen of the Sun said before using the last o her energy to send Shuren away._

(End Flashback)

"No way." Shuren commented. "It seems Pluto was trying to help me out all this time."

"Are you done? Now then you there, Cornelia what was the point of all of this?" Arturo said now looking for a fight.

"The reason why I showed part of the past is if Shuren truly loves Keiti, there is a possibility he would be free from the underworld."

Soon Keiti's body starts to glow. The symbol for the Solar Kingdom starts to glow brightly and Keiti's body disappears.

Sailor Mercury took out her mini computer and typed in the info on what happened to Keiti.

"What is it Sailor Mercury?" Venus asked.

"Keiti is in an unknown dimension. This dimension is hard to read. But Keiti isn't alone. There is another source there but it's not evil," Mercury said.

"So she is safe right now?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know, but like I said; This dimension is hard to read."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

**Chapter 40:** Swords

Keiti woke up and found herself surrounded by yellow roses. The chains that was supposed to be around her neck vanished.

"Wh-where am I?" Keiti asked herself.

"You are in a special dimension Sailor Pluto created," a voice said. Keiti turned around to see a girl with lavender hair.

"You are?"

"I'm your future daughter, Caren, also known as the lavender star princess of the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Caren...You said Sailor Pluto created this?"

"She finally realized that you didn't fully recover and regain all of your energy and after you sang your song, you passed out. Sailor Pluto is not mad at Shuren for what happened. She reacted and created this dimension so that you can regain your energy."

"I see," Keiti said as the yellow rose petals went inside her body. Keiti figured that the Yellow Rose Petals is an energy source.

"In fact, Sailor Pluto is helping Shuren to be with you because in your previous life, he loved you."

"That's right, he's the prince of the Sun Kingdom. I remember now. I bet that times were hard that time because of chaos and the destruction of the Moon Kingdom."

"Sailor Pluto wanted me to give you these," Caren said holding out a ball of light and a ring.

"This ring..."

"That was the very promise ring Shuren gave to you as a promise that you two would be together. This ball of light will set Shuren free from Hell so he can live a normal life."

"Ok..."

"If only if you do something. You have to go back to the Sun Kingdom and the Solar Kingdom to retrieve the two swords. The swords are powerful and it's passed down by birthright, so the sword from the Solar Kingdom is what Queen Cornelia had used to protect her kingdom from extreme evil and the sword from the Sun Kingdom is what the King used to protect his kingdom from extreme evil."

"Would these swords be useful in battle?" Keiti asked.

"It should be," Caren said, "The swords never lost their power after 1000 years. Here take this cloak. It should hide your aura and sustain your energy until the battle. For the Inners, you should give these as a power up. Their new attacks are based off yours. They get to sing as well. Good luck, Mother."

"Thanks Caren...Wait do you know who your father is?" Keiti asked curiously after putting on the cloak.

Caren shrugged.

"YOu'll have to find out for yourself. YOu should have all of your energy now, you need to hurry. Oh, take Sola with you."

"Sola?" Keiti wondered.

Caren nodded and motioned for the Maroon star princess to step forward. She looked a lot like Caren but her hair is straight, not curly.

"I'm Sola," the star princess said.

"Cmon Sola. We have a mission to accomplish if we want this universe to be peaceful again," Keiti said holding out her hand. Sola nodded and came with. Keiti placed the hood of her cloak above her head to hide her identity.

'_Everyone hold on a little longer. I'll be back as soon as I can'_ Keiti thought to herself.  
>She and Sola then departed for the Sun.<p>

(Seashell galaxy)

Arturo looked at his opponents strangely.  
>"I'm glad I saw that. I finally have the answer to the source of all of my anger. You arrancar, you seem to be very indifferent about all of this. What's you angle?" Shuren asked<p>

"This day gets stranger and stranger." Arturo turned to leave. "Although interesting I've grown board. go about your business, stay out of mine." Then he left.

Shuren gave a slight sigh of relief as they likely would lose had they tried to fight. Arturo was back to reducing the kingdom's buildings to dust. Not the most favorable things but thanks to Sarafina, did not place anyone in danger.

"you two, your senshi right? I've a feeling things are going full circle. I need to know everything that's going on." Shuren asked Sailors Jupiter and Mercury.

A large explosion went off. They all turned to see Ichigo and the others were defeated by Aaroniero.

"Oh no..." Venus whispered covering her mouth.

"Ichigo and the others been defeated?" Jupiter said shocked. She looked angry.

"We need more allies," Mars said.

Soon a gran rey Cero was heading towards them from Aaroniero. They thought that they would lose for sure.

"Silence WALL!" A voice said and a small sailor senshi appeared blocking the attack. It was Sailor Saturn. A few other sailor senshi never seen before arrived.

"Sailor Saturn," Venus said.

"Not only Saturn, but it's Sailor Comet, Sailor Earth and Sailor ceres."

"Sailor Comet is Keiti's guardian but in regular life, she is Nora Inoue, Keiti's co-worker on dancing. I know that they are both really skilled in dancing and singing. Nora is half japanese and half indian. Sailor Earth is guardian of Earth but she was killed by none than other by the Earth Prince's generals (from the past). IN real life she is Terra Chiba and Sailor Moon's guardian. Sailor Ceres is another one of Keiti's guardians and co-dancers. These three sailor senshi are known as the border senshi. Each Star Princess has their own senshi that they never knew," Venus said.

"Sailor Saturn is one of the outers," Mercury said.

"Let alone Kakyuu," Jupiter said, "She's the only one who has met her sailor senshi but she didn't know she was a star princess."

"Where is this Kakyuu" Shuren asked.

"She died in the battle against Galaxia. Then Olivia is born right after her," Mars said.

(On the sun)

Keiti looked around for the sword in the Solar Kingdom. Since it was mainly rubble, she uses her powers to locate it. She smiled and found it.

"That must be the sword of the Solar Kingdom," Sola said.

"Yeah," keiti said, putting the sword (in it's sheath) into a belt and put is around her waist, "My mother once used this sword to protect her people, way before I was born. The only person who can weild it now is me, cause I am her daughter."

In the Sun Kingdom, they found the other sword. It didn't take long to find it,

"This sword is supposedly for the son of the King and Queen of the sun Kingdom," Keiti said, "If I am not mistaken, right after the damage was done to this kingdom by Stella, they sealed Stella in a closed dimension. They rebuilt the kingdom and homes and buried their king and queen. I want to pay a visit to ones that passed on. I need to pay my respect."

"How did you know that happened?" Sola asked, "You were dead before that happened."

"I know that, I was in spirit form. I saw it all happen. That is when Chaos awakened and attacked the Moon. AFter that, my soul was sent to the future to be reborn."

Keiti turned to look at Sola and gave e a smile.

"Never mind that, we need to hurry to help the others. I'm sure that Shuren would be glad to hear that he can finally be free from the underworld."

Sola nodded. Now it was time to head for Olivia's planet in the Seashell Galaxy.

Back in the Seashell Galaxy, Jupiter stepped up towards Shuren.

"Well since we are sailor senshi, our duties are to protect the Moon Princess. We didn't know that this would happen. Usually that is Keiti's job. Cornelia...That was the first time I laid my eyes on her. Sorry," Jupiter said softly.

"I'm sure that once Keiti is able to come back, she can tell us what happened to her in that dimension she was in."

"I noticed that you were angry about what she did," Mars said, "So please don't yell at her."

"How I feel about here is none of your business. That's between me and her but I'm not angry with her." Shuren replied before taking a seat. "Go deal with the chimera and that arrancar senshi. My enemy is the mastermind behind this all, not the grunts."

Mars looked at him half expecting that answer. "Let me guess all you want is revenge?"

"Kinda. For me and all those who fell victim. I'm glad now I know my past even if I can't stand the person I once was." he replied. "I'll have to postpone my battle with you and venus some other time. I still haven't forgotten that."

"That was a long time ago," Mars said as she and Sailor Venus headed out to fight off the previous Espada.

Five minutes have passed. Keiti arrived on the planet with the hood on her head still. She had told Sola to help out the other Star Princesses. To them right now, they were shocked and surprised. Sola was told by Keiti to give the Inner Senshi their power ups and the transformed into Eternal Sailor Senshi.

Keiti (in her cloak still) turned to look at Shuren and smiled.

Shuren turned to face her.  
>"I know it's you, You really don't listen to what your told do you? I've a feeling Pluto didn't tell us something like if she had something bad would happen. Even I can see everything isn't right." He invited her to take a seat.<p>

"That past life, nothing can be done about that. But now I'm sure you and I were mention to meet again. I think that's what this is all about. I still can't let you fight." He finished.

Shuren looked at the ground. "Crap hurts like your singing one of your songs at me or something."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

**Chapter 41:** Dull Silver

"Sailor Pluto is a mysterious woman. I was in a dimension Sailor Pluto created in order for me to regain my energy. From when I was possessed, my energy didn't fully regain itself so I was weak on the battlefield," Keiti said, "I don't like fighting much and mostly I want to live a normal life with just friends and family to be around with. That all changed when I became a sailor senshi."

(Flashback)

_In the jewelry store, the youma was choking Keiti. Then Sailor Moon appeared. "Get away from Keiti!" _

_When the youma asked who she was, Sailor Moon answered, "For love and justice, the sailor suited beautiful girl fighter! Sailor Moon!" _

_Then the youma used her power to revive all of the women that had passed out. The youma made them attack Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was scared and just backed away. Luna told her to fight, but Sailor Moon didn't. _

_Keiti struggled from the Youma's grasp. _

_"So what shall we do with you?" the youma asked. Keiti shut her eyes tight and tried not to resist. Just then a sun symbol appeared on her forehead. _

_'This girl is a sailor senshi? we never had a Sailor Sun before but this will do,' Luna thought and created a transformation stick and gave it to Keiti after scratching the youma's face. _

_"Keiti take this and shout 'Sun Prism Power, Make Up.'" Luna told her. Keiti was confused with this but she took the pen and transformed. _

_"Sun Prism Power, Make UP!" _

_"Keiti-chan!" Sailor Moon shouted. The women were confused by this. Keiti as Sailor Sun stood between and introduced herself. _

_"I am the sailor senshi of light and destiny, Sailor Sun. For the Earth's future, I'll Serve you," Sailor Sun said, then she charged up for an attack, "Gravity Beam Immobilize!" _

_A beam hit the youma and Sailor Moon used her new attack: The Moon Tiara Action and the youma is destroyed. _

(End Flashback)

"...I never thought that my life would change...but when I was in that dimension, I saw my daughter, Caren. It's strange to see my future daughter. I know how Usagi felt when she saw her future daughter," Keiti finished.

"Caren? I met her, she helped me as well." Shuren looked at her surprised. "I take it the Senshi know what's going on here. We've received some back up. That said Stay put this time. We have to leave this up to our allies." He said looking at her sternly.

Elsewhere the Senshi had begun to battle the former espada. Aaroniero had begun to weaken from the battle. Ichigo and the others were trying to get back up to aid their new allies.

Yasuhiro looked at his silver pearl.

(Flashback)

_"Delicia-sempai I've an Idea come to me." Yasuhiro said calling the Indigo star princess over. "Take my silver pearl. Your more adept at using these sort of powers. Take all that you can from it and maybe we can stop this guy." _

_Delicia looked at Yasuhiro like he was crazy but oh well, she'll hold on to it. _

_"What's the matter?" Yasuhiro asked as Sailor Jupiter attacked Aaroniero from behind. _

_"Nothing it's just I cannot use this." She replied handing him back his pearl." _

_"I see." Yasuhiro said taking it back. _

(End flashback)

Yasuhiro looked at the silver pearl and as he did his frustration rose.  
>"What a useless gift. How is it that I obtain a power without having to go through trials just to obtain a meaningless trinket not worth its salt."<p>

He held the pearl attempting to destroy it only for its metallic luster to fade becoming clear. It lit up brightly and disappeared. Yasuhiro wasn't sure of what had happened but the silver pearl was gone.

The sky above began to swirl violently as though a tornado was forming. The wind began to howl. Haseo and Aya came from where they had been hiding and sat next to their king.

"You two?" Yasuhiro said surprised that they'd even show up.

"We're here to heal you. We thought things over. Our fear as hollows drives us."Aya said sharing some of her power with Yasuhiro.

"We don't know how this is going to end but we don't plan to sit and do nothing. Call it a passive aggressive action on our part." Haseo said sharing his power.

Yasuhiro stared at them as the storm picked up. He looked over at the new star princess he did not recognize among them. "Maroon huh?" He said looking at her confused as to where she had come from.

Sola looked at the sky with a troubled look. She could sense that the end of this battle was near. The Colorless star was coming.

'The end of the battle is near,' she thought to herself.

"Hey new girl," Olivia called out, "Can you give us a hand here?"

"Pink Star Princess, Olivia," Sola said, "I know I am new but it's Sola. but of course, I'd love to help."

"We need to do something or else that guy will do something terrible to the senshi," Sarafina said.

"come on the guy is already weakened from the fight," Midori said.

"Right..." Sarafina sweat dropped.

Soon the planet started shaking.

"What is going on? Olivia?" Laura asked.

"I don't know."

Jupiter looked at Mercury, "What is going on Mercury?"

Mercury was typing away on her minicomputer.

"The planet is corrupting," Mercury said.

"What?" Ichigo yelled.

"Which means?" Venus started.

"We need to get everyone off this planet and onto another," Mars said.

"That's not good."

"The way to Hueco Mundo is still open." Sarafina replied "But we have to deal with this guy first."

"That won't be a problem." Yasuhiro said having regained his strength. "I'll handle this. Just make sure you all are out of here."

"This isn't the time to act like a tough guy." Venus replied. "We're all in this together."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. My powers work on him, even if he's able to heal himself I can hurt him. While I have him distracted leave, I'll follow afterwards." Yasuhiro replied

"Didn't we just tell you not to.. ugh.. I'll never understand hollows." Ichigo said preparing to leave.

"Heh I guess that's because your both thick headed." Renji said with a smirk much to Ichigo's dismay.

"Both of you knock it off." Hitsugaya said dusting himself off. "We need to regroup anyways. Its not as though we've only one enemy here. We're just lucky the two haven't joined forces."

"I guess if it's for the best. Don't take too long." Olivia said to Yasuhiro.

Hitsugaya ordered his troops to retreat, Ichigo most of the senshi and star princesses followed. Only the new senshi, Sola and Yasuhiro remained.

'I wonder why the Leyond siblings choose to go back and hide.' Yasuhiro thought to himself as the other left. He looked at Sola unsure of why she had appeared then at Aaroniero. Before helping Sailors Saturn, Comet, Earth and Ceres.

Arturo decided to take a break from destroying the landscape becoming slightly concerned about what was really going on. He landed near Keiti and Shuren.

"You two what's going on? I've a feeling that It has something to do with you two." He said.

"I only intend to fight those rouges. I'm sure now that they are the ones responsible for your release and stealing my chimera." Shuren replied uninterested.

"Chimera? That thing?" Arturo replied looking at Aaroniero. "So who's these rouges. The one's in that vision?"

"Yeh, A woman I just call Pluto told me something called Dark Force exist as a black peal. I just need to find the one with that and destroy it. As for the other rouge. No clue. I'm guessing it was that one who released my chimera. I'm not interested in fighting. Go somewhere." Shuren answered.

"Black pearl? Oh, forget about that I destroyed that thing." Arturo replied

"What the heck!" Shuren got up knowing now he'd never get to the revenge he wanted. "Shoot go take care of other people's garbage see if I care." But he wasn't going to fight, not now.

"I'm a garbage man now?" Arturo replied offended slightly by Shuren's attitude. He turned his questions to Keiti. "You seem a bit more friendly. Mind telling me why this place seems be be falling apart. Aside from my contributions anyways."

"I don't know what is happening to the planet. Since the energy source was already destroyed. Either the planet is breaking apart because of you or someone placed a black hole in the core of the planet," Keiti said as she glared at him.

_'If there is a black hole someone, the odds are the planet will be destroyed...Wait? I know that HOshi-sama disguised herself as a little girl: Chibi Chibi. From what I heard, Chibi Chibi erased the black hole from when Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko tried to take Usagi's Silver Crystal. That was after Galaxia took me. But with someone so powerful, they can erase it. If there is a black hole somewhere, I have to erase it.'_

"Seeing how i was appointed chief of sanitation, I guess I'll have to kill off your chimera now mr. grumpy pants." Arturo said mocking Shuren's tone.

Soon Arturo approached Aaroniero and fired a Grand Rey Cero at the ex-espada. Being unaware of Arturo's sudden change Aaroniero was caught off guard and much of his body was destroyed. He retruned to his post released from in order to be less of a target.

"What the?- Senshis! We've no time to argue Mercury said the planet isn't stable now is our chance to escape!" Yasuhiro yelled showing them the way out to Hueco Mundo.

They agreed and made a hasty retreat; Sola was nowhere in sight.

Shuren looked at Keiti. "And now that guys on our team. Who would have guessed...Now's as good a time as any to leave. I think all your allies have retreated back to Hueco Mundo."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

**Chapter 42:** 2nd Silver

"Yeah but..." Keiti said, "Where is Sola?"

Keiti looked around for the Maroon Star Princess. She used her power to find her and finally spotted her. She gave the Sword of the Sun Kingdom to Shuren and then ran off towards Sola's location.

"You guys go on without me," She told them and hurried off.

The Senshi who had fought against Aaroniero saw their chance to escape and took it. As Yasuhiro approached the gate to hueco mundo it slammed shut.

He tried to open it but Olivia's planet had become too unstable to maintain a connection.

The ground began to shake and tear apart. They had to leave now.

Elsewhere Shuren approached Keiti and Sola.  
>"There's no more time. The gate to hueco mundo is closed. We're going to have to take the long route." Shuren said not really too concerned.<p>

Keiti ran towards Sola's location.

"Sola," Keiti said out of breath, "Are you okay? It's not safe here anymore."

"I guess so, but I had to check this out," Sola said and pointed towards the ground.

To Keiti it looks like a silver star.

"A silver star?" Keiti asked and picked it up, "Why would there be one here? Don't tell me that there is a silver star princess."

"Looks like I have no choice but to use my newfound power: Creativity," Keiti said. She called for her staff and sent Shuren, Sola, and Yasuhiro back to Hueco Mundo.

'I'm sorry you guys, this power would kill you if you get too close to me,' Keiti thought. She took out her mother's sword and stabbed it into the ground causing the planet to calm down. Then with her staff she lifted it into the air and started to sing.

_**"Tooku de kikoeru yawarakai koe ga  
>Tozashita hitomi no oku e todoku you ni negao yo<strong>_

_**Maiagaru giniro no hane kimi no karada ni furisosogu  
>Haruka mugen no tuski e eien ni hibiku senritsu"<strong>_

A large ball of light appeared from her staff and surrounded the whole planet.

~Back in Hueco Mundo~

"So Keiti is left alone on that planet huh?" Jupiter asked the three who had just arrived.

"Yeah, but why?" Sola asked.

"Well, Keiti is different from all of us, she discovered her sailor senshi powers before all of us and started fighting by Sailor Moon's side. She discovered her princess self during the battle against Pharoh 90. That is also when we met the outers for the first time. After discovering her powers, she traveled to Nagasaki, Kyoto, and Osaka to train to get stronger. She came back during the battle against Nehelania and..." Mars said.

"That is when I told her that she is a star princess," Sarafina said.

"After what Keiti has done, she couldn't put that training to waste," Jupiter said.

"Did she really understand her past life?" Ichigo asked.

"She had seen a man in her past but she remembered all of that. She one time said that she was sorry that she didn't kept that man's promise and she was killed," Venus said.

"Then what about her Shinigami abilities?" Hitsugaya said.

"THat was basically training for her to become Star Goddess," Midori said.

~Olivia's planet~

The light circled the planet, calming the violet weather. As she sang the ground began to return to normal.  
>Suddenly a blade came and destroyed the ball of light on Keiti's staff.<p>

"I leave for 10 minutes and you crash the place" a voice Keiti hadn't heard in quite some time say.

"Kokutou? I thought I trapped you in the underworld forever. How did you escape?" Keiti said surprised by his appearance here.

With Keiti's powers having been disrupted the planet returned to breaking apart. Koukuto retrieved his sword using his Chains.

"How'd I get here? Surely you joke. Your right I can't leave, no togabito can. The underworld is not a place it is a condition. It follows us wherever we go." Kokutou replied

"That doesn't answer my question" Keiti said turning her concern back to saving the planet.

Kokutou surrounded her with the hundreds of chains that bind him in an attempt to stop her.

"I just told you. The crystal of purity did nothing. The reason we're stuck In one spot is because if one of us leaves that means We All Can! And this time you will set me free!"

Keiti realized what he was saying. Kokutou was here only because the togabito Keiti herself had freed was here. This meant that any togabito could appear here, possibly revive here as well. If this was true could it also be the case in Hueco Mundo since Shuren was there?

Arturo killed Aaronireo only to watch as the former espada melt and revive.

"That's new." Arturo said noticing that next to now one was here.

"Killing me means nothing! I will simply rise again, and again!" Aaroniero yelled beginning his battle renewed.

Keiti looked around. Set him Free?

"I see where you are getting at. I am old enough to make my own decisions so my answer is NO and you cannot make me set you free. The crystal of Purity is hard to understand even for a Togabito. I understand it perfectly well. It did do something. If I set you free, the chains would come back and you will still be stuck in the Underworld. You remember the time I sealed you. I used an incantation with the help of my star. So no matter how many times I cut off all of your chains, they keep coming back and you are still stuck in the underworld. Same thing goes to everyone else if they try to free you. Even you can't do that," Keiti explained, "Are you really that interested in me?"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

**Chapter 43:** Windy world

~Hueco Mundo-

Shuren looked at the sword given to him by Keiti. He recognized it. "This is just like last time." he said to himself. "No one leaves this place." he said leaving in a fury of flames.

He arrived at the gates of time. He needed to see Sailor Pluto immediately but she was nowhere to be seen. 'What she's gone! Something seriously bad must have happened.' He thought to himself returning to Hueco Mundo.

"Hey one of you star princesses take me back to that kingdom!" He demanded from the others.

"We can teleport you there if you wish," Kari said. Midori nodded and all the star princesses concentrated on their powers and teleported Shuren away.

Shuren arrived only to feel an eerily familiar feeling as though he had known this place for years.

"That was vicious you know. Building up my hope like that only to crush it at the last second." Kokutou said annoyed by Keiti's answer. "I guess I'll have to change your mind then how about-"

He was cut off by being set on fire. Kokutou melted; his chains fell to the ground. Shuren stomped on Kokutou as he tried to revive.

"Didn't I tell you I'd get revenge for when you did this to me?" Shuren said finally stomping Kokutou out like a small fire.

"Shuren? Why did you come back?" Keiti asked

"I remember the two of us remembering to stay at each other's sides through thick and thin; although we never said it directly. Remember what your mother showed us? This is just like then. You tried to fix everything by yourself last time and we both suffered. I'm not going to let that happen again. This time I'll be by your side." Shuren told her.

Keiti stopped and thought to herself. 'This situation is much like what happened in her past life. Maybe in addition to reminding Shuren of who he once was it was a warning. If that's true the ancient battle isn't between the stargoddes and chaos but from her past.'

Before either could act further light began to shine through the cracks in the ground. The planet was far to injured to be healed. As the ground shook it became hotter and hotter. It wasn't a blackhole forming in the core if the planet but a star.

"That's..." Keiti said and narrowed her eyes as she blocked the light, "a star."

'Why would there be one here? Is this what keeps a planet together if it only connects with the fountain of Promise?' Keiti asked herself.

The ground shifted and the light consumes them all.

"Keiti?" Shuren said looking at her. They were both a tad dazed. "So, When you get your act together mind telling me where we are?" Shuren said.

"huh?"

They where somewhere strange. It looked like a beach but the sky was green. The waves crashing against the beach looked normal enough but there where brightly colored rocks of all shades in the water. There wasn't two things here that was the same color.

"So mind telling me where you teleported us?" Shuren asked her. "or at least tell me what this is."

"You know that answer to your question." a voice said. Keiti recognized it immediately; It was Wind. Maybe now she could get some answers.

"Mind telling us where we are and who you really are?" Keiti asked. She is really confused about this.

"You are within my world. A world separate. I am who i've always been. I am the colorless star called Wind." Wind replied.

"Ok Wind, names for these places would help." Shuren remarked. "By the way what are you?"

"This is the final world. This is the emptiness of loneliness I have told you who I am. Asking the same question will not gain you different answers."

"Are you targeting us or are you something from the past?...Wait! You never told me about the loneliness! What kind of game are you playing?" Keiti asked.

"I have always been with you. Your past; your future. I have been awakened by Stella's weakness, Yoriyuki's fear ,Yasuhiro's despair, Your hatred. I aim to end it all. No more pain, no more sorrow." Wind replied.

"So what do you want from us? I want to know exactly what it is." Shuren said looking annoyed.

"The future path. I have been guiding you down the desired path. You are an actress who has played her part flawlessly. You know what I want." Wind replied

"You say that as though we're in some sort of cycle. Your using us aren't you?" Shuren replied

"Just as much as you use others." Wind said

"I have no desire to use my friends and fellow senshi, ok, I just want a normal life ok. You were using me from the beginning, didn't you?" Keiti said getting really tired of this.

"Me telling you your role, or my intentions has no affect on the outcome. It is time you understand." wind said. "The emptiness that lies within you."

"Now I'm mad, come out here and talk to us face to face!" Shuren yelled.

"This conversation is meaningless; You will stay until your role has been completed." Wind said after a pause.

"Looks like we've lost our host."Shuren said hoping for a reply. "So what now?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Keiti said as she sat down, "but I'll just have to think over some things about my life. But there is something I want to ask you and it involves your freedom. After this is over, would you like to live with me?"

Shuren looked at her. "You do realize that any togabito would say yes to that right? But to tell you the truth, I don't know if I should or not. It's just, I'd say yes but I want to for the right reason. I'm not going to agree because it's an offer of freedom. Ultimately Pluto has final say so my opinion doesn't matter."

"I see," Keiti whispered and stood up. She needed some alone time to think things over, "I'm going for a walk."

Keiti walked farther away from Shuren and into the woods. She came across a lake and dove in turning into a mermaid.

'Why did I ask that question? He is different than the other togabito,' she thought as she swims, and something caught her eye. She sees a blue shine and swam towards it. She picked it up and her eyes narrowed becuase she realized why there is more than the usual seven, _'A blue star? I get it now, not only Hoshi-sama sent seven colorful stars to the rightful galaxies, she hid many more stars. So far I only found a silver and a blue but it is a different kind of blue from both Kari and Delicia. I wonder how many more I have to find.'_

Keiti placed the blue star in her pendant and then continued to swim around.

Meanwhile Shuren looked around. He still had the pendant Keiti had given him long ago. He didn't know why he still had it.

He could sense that Kokutou and the others were here. 'Great.' Shuren thought to himself.

As Keiti was swimming, she could sense Kokutou and the others as well.

'I have stalkers now,' Keiti thought. She is really annoyed on the situation. She swam deeper into the lake. Once she saw it was getting darker there, she swam up and poked her head out of the water. There they are.

"When will you guys learn?" Keiti asked, "Especially you, Kokutou? If you want anything, the answer is no, even if you change my mind."

Kokutou was glad to see her, "Too bad I don't believe you!" he said drawing his sword.

Another togabito appeared nearby.  
>"I finally get out of that place and i end up in this weird place" the new comer said.<p>

"Shrieker? Hey this girl can free us. Help me convince her too." Kokutou replied

"You know I ended up in the underworld because of stuff like this but whatever it's fine by me" Shrieker said joining forces with Kokutou.

Keiti sweat dropped.

'Great...To think I am some goddess with unlimited powers,' Keiti thought. She looked up and glared at all of them.

"Look Ladies, what I said about the Crystal of purity is true. but my answer is No, even if you make me. If you don't know what that word means, look it up in a dictionary. I would appreciate it if you just leave me alone. Good Day!" Keiti said. she turned around and dove back into the water with her yellow mermaid tail splashing water on their faces and out of their site.

Kokutou and Shrieker stared at the water stunned.

"Did we just get burned?" Shrieker asked

"Yes yes we did...Well I know Shuren has been hanging out with her, no surprise some of that rubbed off." Kokutou said stunned.

Back at the beach Shuren looked over his pendant. 'Maybe I should give this to Caren.' He thought to himself. His thoughts turned back to why wind brought them here. 'What exactly does this wind character want? Keiti seemed to be familiar with it somewhat. It said it gave us the answers but it's all too confusing. Maybe I should go find Keiti.'

He got up and started looking for her.

Keiti kept on swimming until she got to the darkest part. She couldn't see what was around her and she felt something stinging her hand.

"Ouch!" she yelped. She went towards the light area and looked at her hand. There was nothing but she felt her body going numb and she collapsed to the bottom of the lake. She needs to rest up so the numbness would go away. Besides she hasn't slept for awhile and needed her rest. Then she fell asleep.

End Chapter. Please Review.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 of Motives 2. A RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. We do own our own OCs.

Motives 2

**Chapter 44:** Nightmares

She needed the time to clear her mind. She started to dream about what she was going to do when she got home.

She dreamt about finishing up high school, getting a scholarship in music and performing arts and going on to college, doing more concerts and spending more time with her friends. She also dreams about going to South Korea to do concerts there and do joint concerts with other famous people. One more thing that she dreams about it raising her daughter, Caren, into a fine star princess.

After her rest, Keiti woke up and felt that the numbness in her body had gone away. She swam up quickly and jumped out of the water and right over land. She flipped over, transforming into her human state, and landed on the surface. She was feeling a lot hungry and scouted out to find some fresh fruit, If there was any fruit in this area.

She found a field of pineapples. It looked as though someone had planted them there. There was no sign of who could have done it though. The pineapples themselves looked strange. Instead of the normal green or yellow color one would expect they were shades of blue.

She wasn't sure if they were safe to eat. She picked on and cut it in half. The inside was bright electric pink. 'Nothing in this place is the right color is it?' She thought to herself unsure if she really wanted to eat anything here.

After a few minutes, she placed it down and decided to look around some more. She'll eat when she gets home. She'll just fix pasta in just 30 minutes. she can sense Kokutou and the others following but hiding from her view. But she ignores them.

Just by walking through the trees reminds her going camping. As she was walking she thought about her role. On earth, her role as a human being is being herself and an idol. When it comes to sailor senshi stuff, her role is to be a sailor senshi and protector of love and justice. well in her star idol form, her role is being a guardian of the Milky Way and princess of the Solar Kingdom. (Wait, she is a reincarnation).

Soon she came across an area with clovers.

_'Clovers? I'll try to find a four leaf clover,_' Keiti thought and tried to spot one. When she went camping, she and her cousins try to find four leaf clovers and whoever found the most wins. Though Keiti never won that part. She'll just pick one and stick with it and keep it as a charm.

After finding one, she picked it and went to sit at the riverbank and lied down on the grass while staring at her four leaf clover.

She sensed several other togabito began to appear in the area. Apparently news that they could revive outside the underworld got out. Kokutou and the others started to move from their hiding stop. As she looked up there where streaks of black, that almost looked like jets, darting through the sky.

'When will they learn?' she thought.

'Then make them learn.' Wind's voice spoke in her head as though her own thought.

Keiti jumped to her feet at this. Wind hadn't done this before. It was usually just a disembodied voice.

"How did you just do that! What is it you want really!" Keiti yelled.

Kokutou and a few other togabito confronted her.

"Who are you talking to?" Kokutou asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything. And besides I told you a million times already I can't release you. I wouldn't even if I could." Keiti replied getting annoyed by them.

"And I still don't believe you."Kokutou replied.

Keiti looked at them in disbelief that they could be so stubborn. Again Wind spoke as though one of her thoughts, 'Songs of love and friendship are the togabito's single greatest weakness. They prefer the tortures of the underworld over them. Why not sing Kokutou one, see if that helps.'

Was this advice or some type of test? There was more to this. Why did wind even bring them here in the first place? Something was seriously wrong here.

'That's right, back when Kokutou tricked me into breaking the chains, I somehow got out and used that song Hoshi-sama only gave to me. That song is should only be used on Togabito. 'Kibou no Kaneoto~Love Goes On' is the song of love and friendship,' Keiti realized as she thought, 'Bingo!'

Keiti smiled. She took out her pendant and transformed.

"Yellow Star Voice!"

Kokutou smiled with glee. But what he didn't realize that this song is the song of love and friendship.

Keiti became super and then started to sing.

_**"Yume no owari wo negau no ha naze?  
>Are hateta basho ni mo hana ha saku no ni <strong>_

_**Nanairo no kaze Nanairo no sora  
>Kibou ha sekai ni afureteru no ni <strong>_

_**Machigaeta, yume wo miteta dake...  
>Ai no arikaya kioku no nazoto<br>Tsuki sasaru tsumetai kodoku ni  
>Anata ha kurushindeta no <strong>_

_**Junbaku no...  
>Tsubasa wo yasumete yasashiku nemutte<br>""Ikitai""to negai umareta deshou? Saa!  
>Kibou no kaneoto saigo no uta wo ima...<br>Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.  
>LISTEN TO MY LOVE kono uta wo..." <strong>_

Somewhere...

Shuren hears Keiti's song. He must've known something was up.

"What is this!" Kokuto said as he and the others fell. The fled back into the underworld.

a few moments later Shuren appeared. "I've been looking for you. Was kind of easy having senced that mass exodus." he said smiling. "have you found a way out of here?"

"No," Keiti said as she fell on her knees, "But I managed to goes stalkers off my back."

Keiti stood up and looked around. To her it looked like it was getting dark.

"I think we will find a way when morning comes. Let's just find a place to bed down for the night," she said.

"I passed a farm house a one the way here" Shuren said. "Just follow me."

He led her to a small brick farm house; the bricks were porcelain white. The sun was beginning to set. It was a normal sunset but seemed odd in this place were nothing was the right color.

The found that the farm house was empty but did not looked abandoned. There where no signs of the owners but the place looked like someone had lived there.

"Yeh, I found this town south of here that was abandoned like this. don't worry about that now." Shuren added as they found places to sleep.

Keiti found a small room with a bed. She sat down on it and slipped her shoes off. She lied down on the bed and faced the wall. She pulled out her four leaf clover and stared at it.

"Everyone must be worried," Keiti whispered. She reached into her pocket for her cell (she mainly uses this to contact the other Star Princesses) and looked up her messages. There were at least a dozen. But the radar has picked up a few signals from unknown. "Don't tell me there are other star princesses stuck here. But according to the radar, they are in the town. Which means that two out of the three lost their stars here."

She sat up in bed and continued to look at her phone. She looked at the messages that she received. They were from Sarafina, Felicia, Delicia, and Midori. She text a message that both she and Shuren are fine at the moment and will probably be able to return until tomorrow afternoon to all of them.

She placed the phone back into her pants pocket and reached into the pocket of her cloak. She smiled when she sees the ring and the ball of light to set Shuren free from the Underworld in there. She took the ring out and placed it on her ring finger. She smiled softly and and fell asleep.

'Shuren' Keiti thought as she fell asleep.

(Keiti's dream)

_A small girl around 6 was hanging in the field with another girl who is identical to her. _

_"Noami, look! Pretty flowers, huh?" Keiti asked the girl. _

_"Keiti, you are so childish. Mother wanted you to act like a grown-up. I thought you are my twin sister." _

_"Noami, you like mother because I don't," Keiti said. _

_"Mother is doing her best to take care of us," Naomi yelled, "why don't you like her?" _

_"Well...It's her lifestyle. I don't like it," Keiti said. _

_"I'm going to be like Mother when I grow up," Noami said proudly. _

_"You mean going around places, hanging out with men, and having their kids? You're so dirty. I want to be a singer." _

_"You sing like a seal. No one is going to like you at all, Keiti," Naomi said and then went on home to the large house. _

_Keiti followed her twin sister. _

_"Wait, Naomi!" _

_"Why don't you just sleep out here like a cat," Naomi said and pushed her twin into the mud and then marched inside and tattled on her mom about Keiti getting her clothes dirty. Before their mother came out, Keiti ran away into the trees towards. _

_Her thoughts skipped ahead to a later event. _

_Since Keiti has gone missing, Noami and her mother went to search for Keiti and teach her a lesson about running away. Their father doesn't care about Keiti because he never wanted twins in the first place. _

_Keiti waited to cross the street and crossed when it was green. She was holding a guitar in hand becuase she was doing street performing and she is making her way down places. She went across and saw her mother's car coming in to fast from her right. Keiti's eyes widened with fear and got hit by it. The mother halted her car and another car that was going on the green light hit hers and both Naomi and her mother died. Keiti however was knocked out. _

(End of Dream)

Keiti woke up in cold sweat. She sat up in bed. It was still night time.

'Just a nightmare. That was when I was taken in by my uncle,' Keiti thought. She knew that her uncle died of cancer a year and a half ago and she was really close to him. The more she thought about him the more likely she would cry. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it. She starts crying. Keiti placed down the pillow and went to where Shuren is who is sound asleep because she would only calm down if she sees someone other than nothing. Sighing she went to the bathroom and rubbed some water onto her face. Then she went back to the room where she is sleeping and went back to sleep.

(Dream)

_She was dreaming about some of the things she'd do when she returned home. Suddenly she was standing outside a castle. It looked much like the solar kingdom's castle. Midori was standing out in front of it. _

_"I've been waiting for you. Welcome to the kingdom of the end." Midori said "don't worry about waking up. You are on my time." _

_Keiti looked at her confused. "Midori what are you talking about?" she asked. _

_"I am not the green star. This is how your mind's eye sees me. We have yet to meet face to face but that will change. This place is not your dream; This is just as much my world as the one outside. I am wind." Wind replied. _

_"You can enter into my dreams! What is this all about! What are you! No riddles I want answers!" Keiti replied. _

_"This is not your dream. You will not wake until I allow. I have been telling you from the beginning what this is about. Stella was weak she allowed chaos to control her, Yoriyuki was fearful even though he had great power and allowed the black star, Dark force, to control him. Yasuhiro let his frustration get the best of him and now the Silver Star needs a new home. And you let your negative thoughts cling to you and you fell to the same evil as Yoriyuki. I controlled that remnant of Chaos as a test. You have all failed. There is but one thing that can be done. New stars are born from the deaths of old. The new stars will destroy the old. The future is what I want and will have." Wind disguised as Midori replied. "I am your replacement."_

(End Dream)

Keiti woke up in a sweat. So much for Wind's power being absolute but what she could do was troubling. It was dawn. She found some clothes to change into and whent to take a bath. 'How am I going to end this? Didn't Sola say she'd end this? How?' She thought as she finished getting ready for the day.

She went outside to find Shuren looking up at the sky. A sideways tornado forming in the sky. Shuren looked like he was frozen. He didn't seem to respond to anything.

A bright light shined in the middle of the tornado.  
>"I think it's time we meet." an unfamiliar voice called out. "You are naive. You ignore the time honored values of your elders by letting the dead mix with the living. In trying to help others you have brought pain to others. What you did to the Silver Star was unforgivable. You are not fit to be Hoshi's successor. That I will make you understand."<p>

The light faded and a star princess appeared. Her hair was long and white. She had on an olive green dress on. It had triangle shaped patterns with no set color to them. Even though this isn't how Keiti thought wind would look it seemed fitting.

Please Review


	45. Chapter 45

Well the 45th chapter of Motives 2. An RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon, just our OCs. Well enjoy the chapter.

Motives 2

Chapter 45: Menuha

'Hoshi-sama chose me to be her successor because I care about people too much. The second time when I went to the underworld, I couldn't bring myself to fight Shuren. 'Wind' is just lonely. If Wind is actually an unknown Star Princess, I would give her a new name. 'Wind' reminds me of Stella a bit. The star is colorless. A Star Princess that is born white means that no color was given. Her dress is green. This means, I will give her the title: Emerald Star Princess, Menuha.'

"An unknown star princess with no color. I guess that is what something that Hoshi-sama left behind. A star with no color. What I gave to Yasuhiro is a silver pearl not a star. Hoshi-sama only chose me because I care about people too much. I have to protect them. The reason why I said I wasn't ready is because there are other things I want to do such as get into a good college and getting a scholarship. Hoshi-sama helped me a lot with my training when I received the powers of a shinigami. I am a star goddess now but I am still the yellow star. I found out that Hoshi-sama created a lot of stars," Keiti said with a smile. She turned towards the bushes and called out a couple of names, "Luna and Ame are known as the Blue and Silver Star Princesses."

The two girls came out. One had blue wavy hair (Luna), and a small one with silver hair pulled up into two pigtails with buns (Ame).

"You will no longer be called 'Wind', but Menuha, the Emerald Star Princess of the Rhea Galaxy," Keiti said holding out her hand.

'I can sense the sadness I felt from Stella within you. I'll be your friend,' Keiti thought as she had a soft smile on her face.

"Even after knowing you offer me friendship? I may have had you wrong. I like the new name you've given me much better than wind. However, As I said even knowing this nothing changes. Shuren will return to normal once the final task has Bern completed." Menuha said.

"Are you still intending to try to replace me?" Keiti asked

"No. This world exists because of you. Ever since you have become the star goddess the uneasiness and nervousness you have displayed have manifest themselves. I am here because of you and Shuren. So I used dark force to draw you here. But freedom from here is not what I want. Long ago another used dark force to destroy the Solar, Sun, and Sol kingdoms. I want you to destroy yours and Shuren's negativity." Menuha said. "When you are ready I will let your final test begin."

"Before we begin, I have a final say: I have not noticed the uneasiness that I caused. I have noticed that you have sent Dark Force to me to possess me and attack my friends, but have you sent Dark Force to the Star Princesses and made Kari's people destroy the other kingdoms? did you frame them or trying to send a message?" Keiti asked, "You don't need to answer. Let's begin with the final test."

(IN a separate world)

Shuren opened his eyes. He looked around and saw nothing. The only thing he could see was a young woman with her back facing him. It was Keiti in her princess form. The one he once loved in the past.

There was one difference... she was walking away from him.

(World of Loneliness)

Menuha looked at Keiti surprised "I see. Sola and Caren must have not told you." she said. "I cannot allow you to complete this task unless you know everything. I never said that I was the only one here or that I was the only one using that remnant. Think about it. I was testing you, what point would it serve me to harm the other kingdoms?"

"You mentioned Sola and Caren what do they have to do with this? What where they suppose to tell me?" Keiti asked wary of Menahu's intentions.

"First understand I was not wrong by saying the Silver Star needed a new home. Luna has a connection to Yasuhiro and his world. You were never supposed to give the hollow king the silver pearl. In doing so you have permanently altered her future." Menuha said looking at Luna for a brief moment.

"You haven't told me yet how Caren and Sola are involved." Keiti said

"Luna, Ame, and I are all trapped here by the darkness you've created. It did not come into being until Hoshi had given you your title. This world is of your creation. This is your despair, your feelings of loneliness. Caren and Sola managed to escape it and I thought where helping guide you. We even enlisted the help of Queen Cornelia to aid in doing so. We need you to be ready. Ready to clear that void you've created. I knew you in the past, but I had forgotten my name. But through this connection I was able to follow you and give you hints. The way you handled Stella, your reaction to your own darkness using Dark Force to destroy the worlds of your friends I saw it all. I don't like your methods that are why I decided to test you. Not out of jealousy but of necessity. I used Dark force only to make sure you'd make the connection between it and here. I thought Sola was going to tell you this but it seemed something prevented her. Or she may have forgotten. You are aware of this darkness within you. It's been with you since you first unlocked your power as a senshi. Your unawareness to it is a sign to me your simply repressing it. Understand this. I'm still not convinced that you deserve your title, but this last test we will see. " Menuha said looking to Keiti for a reply.

Keiti thought about it. She has never created a world. Her name means 'pure' and she is reborn to purify the galaxy as a star princess. What Menuha had said doesn't make a lot of sense. She knows that. She looked up and glared at Menuha. She was confronted by Hoshi inside a hollow before she received her next song. Hoshi literally told Kher that she had great potential and she was qualified.

"I have been thinking about what you said, but none of that is true. Both Luna and Ame lost their stars while they were trapped here. I never created such a world, besides my name means 'pure' and since I was born a star princess, I have pure and unique spiritual energy. Caren is actually my daughter. I know that Stella was once a princess that was under the control of Chaos and her soul didn't want any of that. Therefore I saved her with the power of love and friendship. I follow the same methods as Sailor Moon. She is my friend and when Snow Princess Kaguya tried to take over earth by turning it into ice; we used Silver Crystal Power, the power of love and friendship. I always have the feeling that Sola would straighten things out here. She never forgets things. A star Princess never forgets things.

Even if it makes this possible, I'll use every strip of my power and purify the whole galaxy. If I do that, the reign of the star princesses and star goddess would end until Crystal Tokyo is created, but I will still have my senshi powers and the Star Princesses will remain on earth as humans. This world will no longer exist since you said that I create it, I erase it and it's my responsibility," Keiti said, powering up before thinking, 'I'll also send Shuren back to Pluto. Forgive me, everyone.'

Her body starts to glow. Her hair turns white. Her eyes start to glow a light blue color.

_**"With the power of my star**_

_**Ancient Forces near and far**_

_**Crystal of purity with all your might**_

_**Draw your power from my light"**_

Soon the whole galaxy was bathed in a white light.

Everything around her began to fade to white.

"And it seems nothing can change the outcome." Menuha said to herself as she and the others faded away.

Keiti's power did not diminish however. As she floated in the void she had created large crystal platforms began to appear from the white out as though this was a blizzard.

They created a large valley made entirely of crystal.

'What is this?' Keiti asked to herself looking around at this new realm. 'I hadn't done anything to bring myself here.' She thought.

A large energy blast hit her and sent her to the ground. Her hands began to become transparent; they waved like smoke. It was as though she was being erased. She looked at the direction the blast had come from. The crystals where large and looked like large cut gem stones. There standing on the largest was another Keiti.

"Welcome Back! This place is my home, this place will become your tomb." the doppelganger replied.


	46. Chapter 46

Well the 46th chapter of Motives 2. An RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon, just our OCs. Well enjoy the chapter.

Motives 2

Chapter 46: Onward to Battle

Keiti looked at her hands. They were back to normal as though nothing had happened.

"Let me guess. You don't know where we are do you? It's your inner world. I've just done a little remodeling. But that aside it's been a while hasn't it?" the imposter spoke before launching another energy blast at the real Keiti.

Keiti blocked the energy blast using gravity. What is going on?

"I don't know what is going on, but I don't remember meeting you," the real Keiti said.

"Listen to yourself. How can you meet yourself?" Her clone replied.

'Her energy is just like mine. This place feels similar somehow. Wait! This place it's where Hoshi-sama brought me when I began my shinigami training!' Keiti thought as she prepared to deal with her clone. "Your energy. I take it that you've every power I have." she said.

"Don't talk as though you know what you're talking about. I can do everything you can and more! I've always been your better!" The faux Keiti replied taking out her microphone. "I think I'll show you how to actually sing a song without embarrassing yourself."

Keiti narrowed her eyes. "I may not know exactly what is going on but I think I know what you are. Hollows can sometimes contaminate the powers of others, and youma aren't that different from hollows. I'm glad I met Haseo and the other hollows. I learned a bit from them. Your just a contamination of my power that's why we're here in the world of my zanpaktou."

"What! Don't talk to me as though I was a virus!" The doppelganger yelled.

"But you are. I think I know where you came from and what you are. You're just a combination of my more unpleasant memories. Know that even though I really didn't care for her I can't forgive you for taking on that form." Keiti said taking out her microphone.

Keiti closed her eyes for a moment. She remembered this one song that her aunt once sang. She had said that the song is like a tool. So Keiti thought that she should sing this song in the honor of her aunt.

_**"Kokoro wo irodoru MERODII nokoshite kureta **_

_**Futari no eien no umi wa nakatta keredo **_

_**Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo! **_

_**Mune no PIANO kara koboreru... **_

_**Mizuiro no senritsu ga **_

_**Hora Ki-Ra-Ki-Ra sora ni toketeku **_

_**Saigo no namioto ga kieru made **_

_**Watashi dake wo chanto mitsumetete **_

_**Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no **_

_**Tsutaekirenai omoi wo ima **_

_**Nosete utau SOPURANO **_

_**Tenshi ga maioriru you na hizashi no naka de **_

_**Kinou no sora wo miteite wa ikenai keredo **_

_**Ashita saisho no namioto wa hikaru **_

_**HANDOBERU no you ni **_

_**Mizuiro no kakeratachi namida sae mo kaze ni toketeku **_

_**Kokoro no namioto wo kesanaide **_

_**Futari dake no omoide ni shite ne **_

_**Hareta hi no ame no you ni kanashii koto toki ni wa attemo **_

_**Unmei ni makeru wake ja nai **_

_**Ai wo kometa... SOPURANO **_

_**Mizuiro no senritsu ga **_

_**Hora Ki-Ra-Ki-Ra sora ni toketeku **_

_**Saigo no namioto ga kieru made **_

_**Watashi dake wo chanto mitsumetete **_

_**Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no **_

_**Tsutaekirenai omoi wo ima **_

_**Nosete utau SOPURANO"**_

The imposter became transparent and faded like smoke due to the song.

Keiti felt as ease. 'Seems my energy was altered by my friends and manifested as Naomi. How was dealing with this a test?'

A large crystal shattered nearby. The privies Star Goddess Hoshi appeared from the crystal.

"I don't know why the Emerald Princess is doing this. My decision was because I knew you could handle the position." Hoshi spoke

"Hoshi-sama?" Keiti said surprised.

"No, only your memory of her. This place answers to your thoughts. You can probably return to Menuha, Ame, Luna and the others by wishing it. But first do you remember what you read in the book In the Sun Kingdom?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes, when you... I mean the real Hoshi-sama defeated Chaos she left Dark Force alone as at the time it wasn't a threat. But what does that have to do with this?" Keiti asked.

"Remember I know as much as you. Do you remember hearing about Guardian Chaos, Chaos seeds, and Chaos Core? Chaos's Core and Seeds are no more; their pieces scattered never to return. Dark Force was the last remaining seed." Hoshi said.

"I see. I'm facing memories. That was my memory of being possessed combined with other bad memories. But what does this have to do with Chaos?" Keiti asked

"Menuha spoke about a black star Dark Force, but when you faced it was a black pearl. Is it possible that Guardian Chaos is this second Dark Force? Just as each holder of a pearl has a kingdom maybe that strange world were nothing is the right color is Chaos's kingdom. It is likely Guardian Chaos is our enemy Menuha wants to defeat. But why is she blaming you? But remember I am only your own thoughts." Hoshi said.

"I...I just don't know. I know Menuha was colorless. I wanted to give her color. But another thing I don't understand is why Shuren is a part of this."

"That we do not know. But all of this craziness seems to have something to do with you two. I don't think Shuren knows anymore than us and Menuha probably does but won't say. I don't know what her problem is. We only know what we know. But she mentioned Yasuhiro so he's involved somehow as well; though not at the heart of this. I don't know where you should start. Just ideas." Hoshi said.

"Maybe I should go defeat the Guardian Chaos," Keiti said thoughtfully, "Once I defeat him, I know things will be back to normal."

"You're not leaving withought me," a familiar voice said. Keiti turned to see Sailor Moon there.

"Usagi-chan."

"We are both partners and leaders of the sailor senshi. So we must do this together as both sailor senshi and princesses. We also promised each other that we will protect each other. So let me participate in this battle. I won't let you hog all the battle to yourself."

Keiti smiled. So she got out her transformation item and transformed.

"Sun Eternal, Make Up!"

Keiti transformed into her eternal senshi form. She looks a lot like Eternal Sailor Moon. Except Sailor Sun doesn't have wings. But she does have a bracelet that will allow her to have wings to fly.

"Don't forget Usagi, I promised to serve by your side during Crystal Tokyo in the future. And our daughters will be best friends."

Hoshi sweat dropped.

"Good to see your eager but remember this place respond to your thoughts. You have to leave this place if you wish to get anything done. Unfortunately we can't join you. We're only thoughts." Hoshi said looking at Keiti

"But I am really here," Sailor Moon said.

"Come on Usagi-chan. Let's do this."

"Right"

Soon the two princesses headed off to fight the Guardian Chaos.

They found a forest full of fruit bearing trees. The rouge from the vision's of Shuren's past was standing his back toward the two.

"So you've finally come. But then again I wished to see you as well. This place is amazing. It fulfils any wish." The rouge said.

Please review.


	47. Chapter 47

Well the 47th chapter of Motives 2. An RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon, just our OCs. Well enjoy the chapter.

Motives 2

Chapter 47: The Future Keiti

Luna and Ame looked over Keiti who they had brought into the farm house.

(Flashback)

_"...This world will no longer exist since you said that I create it, I erase it and it's my responsibility," Keiti said._

_Her body starts to glow. Her hair turns white. Her eyes start to glow a light blue color._

_**"With the power of my star**_

_**Ancient Forces near and far**_

_**Crystal of purity with all your might**_

_**Draw your power from my light"**_

_Soon the whole galaxy was bathed in a white light._

_After the burst of light she fell to the ground having used up her energy._

_Menuha walked over to her and transferred her energy to Keiti._

_"That should prevent you from losing all of your power. I'm not sure if you did that to attempt to destroy what it is that I despise or in retaliation to what I've said." Menuha said as she and the others picked Keiti up._

_"You know you should have just told the truth right." Ame said "and what about him?"_

_"He's in the same state as she is right now. They will wake when they want to. But it's best that they don't until she actually fixes the problem. My final test is if she can figure out the truth herself. If so then I'll have to accept her as my leader." Menuha replied._

(End flash back)

They had laid her on the bed she slept on last night and let her rest.

Back with Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon, they both glared at the rouge in front of them.

"I rather say it is not amazing. I recognize you from the Sun Kingdom. I am Sailor Sun and my partner here is Sailor Moon. I believe that you were one of the jerks that framed Shuren," Sailor Sun said.

Meanwhile with Shuren the image of Keiti faded away from his vision and he woke up. He fell on his knees. He didn't know what happened and he is still in the same world.

"What are you doing?" Kokutou's voice echoed.

Shuren looked around. "Ok you, what do you want? I'm not working with you on or for anything. Leave or I'll find you and burn you to a crisp."

"Always with the threats. Got a question for you. Why have you decided to hang out with that girl?" Kokutou's voice echoed.

"Why are you still in hiding? Wait what the heck is what I do to you?"

"Nothing at all. I thought you hated her but her you are thinking about her. I just thought this was some plan to escape and wanted in that's all."

"No, That's none of your business. I'd tell you to die but it's a tad too late for that. Now come out here and take your roasting like a man!" Shuren yelled.

"Then would you answer the question if I purpose it?" another Shuren coming from the shadows replied.

"What's this, a doppelganger? Or are you Kokutou having gained some new power to shape shift?" The real Shuren replied.

"No, only the old you. This place responds to your thoughts. Everything here is but your thoughts. Now Why are you hanging around Keiti? Think about it before you answer. Our-your goal has always been to escape. That 'past' that was shown. That guy was nothing like you. Could you really imagine being shy about anything? You the ruler of the upper layers of the underworld you have no equal. All this time you wanted to manipulate Keiti to free you. That's what you're doing now isn't it?" The clone Shuren said.

"I don't know. It started like that. And your right I can't ever see myself ever having been some Prince of the Sun. But It's different now." Shuren replied

"She's only into you because you have that 'bad boy image' and thinks that she can change you. It's not to uncommon for girls her age to think that. When she matures she'll think differently. All you have to do is show her that you're still the guy that threatened to burn her house down and she'll get the message. Pluto and all the rest have just been playing into this game. To see who gets the biggest laugh as they turn you into a shell of your former self." The clone replied.

"Maybe. But I doubt that all of that the vision and Pluto's actions where all to fulfill some love fantasy. What's between me and her is something with more depth than that. Slowly I think I'm falling in love with her. I think it's from when I was prince of the sun our relationship was cut off before it fully came to be. I think that's why I asked her to marry me when we had first met as a completion to the life my former self. I've just been playing it out as me making threats." Shuren responded.

"Are you sure? You love her? Is that true the other way around? Think about it. There's always the possibility your being toyed with." The clone Shuren replied.

"Maybe, but what about Caren? This is all feeling like I'm being used again. But if there's anyone who I want to take my rage out on it's that rouge who set me up in the first place!"

"Then go Kill Him! You want revenge now you can get it. Stay the way you've always been. If anyone wants to get in your way burn them too!" The fake yelled.

The real Shuren went in search of the rouge who wronged him in the past.

He searched for the rouge but how is he supposed to get to him. Soon a woman appeared out of nowhere. She had long wavy blonde hair and is wearing the same dress as Hoshi. She looked a lot like Hoshi but she doesn't have any red hair. Plus the mysterious woman has bangs over her blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Shuren asked.

"I am the Star Goddess, Keiti," the woman said. Well this is Keiti's future self, "I came from the future. Sailor Pluto has told me about everything and I figured that you need help to get to the rouge that framed you. I'll get you there."

With a flash of light, the older Keiti took Shuren with her to the rouge and the younger Keiti and Sailor Moon are.

Meanwhile...Sailor Moon got knocked out.

"Usagi!" Sailor Sun shouted and ran towards her friend. She noticed a few wounds on the moon princess and started healing her. She turned her head and glared at the rouge. This battle is far too complicated.

"This is the world of Somnium. Your desires may come true here but my will ultimately conquers all." The rouge said removing his hood showing his real identity. "Yes, I know you have no idea who I am but know this. I will not allow Caren to be born. And here you will die."

He raised his hand and Keiti was caught in his telekinetic powers. Green orbs surrounded her arms and legs.

Suddenly a sword came flying at the rouge. He dodged it but had to let go of Keiti.

"YOU!" Shuren yelled engulfed in flames. "I know you! Kurai! You're behind this?"

Kurai using his powers telekinetically pushes Shuren away. "You remember this form? No matter." he said picking up the sword that was thrown at him; It was the sword of the Sun Kingdom. He focused back to Keiti. "Now, where were we?"

Please review.


	48. Chapter 48

Well the 48th chapter of Motives 2. An RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon, just our OCs. Well enjoy the chapter.

Motives 2

Chapter 48: A Dangerous Game

"Don't give me that look," Keiti said. Her arms and legs hurt a bit. She took the time to heal her injuries after transforming back into her human status. She went back to Sailor Moon and started to heal her some more.

"Too scared to fight?"

"I rather not fight. I need to help my friend here. Besides, I choose not to die because I made a promise. I made this promise unbreakable. I promised everyone that I would protect them. I even promised my friend that I would support her," Keiti said still healing her friend. She looked at the sword in his hand, "I wouldn't use the sword if I were you. If you use its power, it would backfire. I learned this type of stuff from my mother, Cornelia. By the way, how do you know Caren. She is my daughter."

Kurai tossed down the sword then used his powers to pushed Keiti away from Usagi.

"That's right we won't formally meet for several years. I'm not at liberty to tell you anything. but since you warned me about that sword I'll tell you. You see I am your counterpart, no it's more accurate to say the counterpart of your allies." Kurai said.

Keiti recovered from the blow.

"In time I will drain the energies of you and all your friends and add their power to that of mine. This is inevitable. Caren and those of her generation tried to flee from me. Odd thing you know Sailor Pluto saw this coming but her very own vow to protect the Time Gate prevented her from acting. I've just come to remove those last specks of light. Don't bother trying to fight me. From what I could tell from when I attacked your friends you are all much weaker than your future selves."

Keiti's glare darkened.

"You dumbass. Obviously, Queen Serenity sent our spirits to this time and we all know that we are going to be stronger in the future. That is why we are training and working our way up. But schoolwork first and all of us has a life. So let me put this in simple words: The future would not be corrupted by the likes of you, besides I am not fighting you...Shuren is," Keiti said as she stood up. She immediately transformed into her princess form. She called forth her staff and sent Sailor Moon back to the others.

She jumped over Kurai and picked up the sword behind him. She uses her flower petals to let him absorb them. All she did was weaken him a bit. So if Kurai uses his powers, it'll take up some of his energy.

Keiti ran towards Shuren and kneeled at his side. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it.

"Shuren," she called out.

"Yeah-I'm here... I forgot about that ability of his." Shuren said getting his second wind.

"Aw touching. I didn't have to fight you last time and I don't think I will this time-" Kurai was cut off by having to dodge a fireball.

"Enough with you." Shuren said looking at Kurai. He looked into Keiti's eyes. "You're playing a dangerous game you know. By trusting me. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. But yeah, I'm not the same guy you met so long ago. Neither the prince of the sun or some punk of the underworld. I trust you Keiti. How do you want to handle this guy?"

Keiti's eyes blinked. Ok, someone must have approached him like what happened: A copy of herself showed up but Keiti doesn't fall for something like that, 'Same thing as me here, but I fought that part.'

Keiti sighed and turned around and walked away.

'I'm just going to let him finish this. I'm going home. There is so much stuff that I have to do, such as schoolwork(I know I have tons of that but I can get that done over the weekend), songs to write for next weeks concert, and plans for prom next month. THis will be the last time for me and Shuren to see each other. Good-bye Shuren.'

Kurai smiled as Keiti left.

"Seems someone knows how this has to end." he said looking at Shuren. "How about you be a good boy and leave as well."

"Ha- I get it your from the future, a future where you defeat the star princesses but you said you never battled me. I wonder why." Shuren said picking up his sword.

'Thank you Pluto for letting me meet Keiti. Thanks to her I found the one who is the origin of my despair and now can get rid of it. Go on, You've no need to stay I'll handle this.'

Please Review


	49. Chapter 49

Well the 49th chapter of Motives 2. An RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon, just our OCs. Well enjoy the chapter.

Motives 2

Chapter 49: Caren's Father

(In the off color world)

Keiti awoke in a bed. She was in the cabin that Shuren and herself where in before meeting Menuha and the others. As she looked around she saw that Menuha had taken a seat to look after her.

"Keiti you're awake? You didn't defeat guardian chaos did you? I knew I should have-" Menuha said before the dimension began to warp. "I take that back. I don't know what you did but we can leave now."

"I'm letting Shuren handle the fight on his own, but Sailor Pluto would have to give him her final decision if he wants to stay on earth with me. It was nice meeting you, Menuha," Keiti said quietly as she placed her hand on Menuha's shoulder. Menuha's hair turned from white to a emerald color. Soon Keiti left to Hueco Mundo.

"Keiti, your back," Sarafina said hugging her best friend.

"Did you defeat the enemy? Where is Shuren?" People started to ask questions.

"Shuren's suppose to defeat the enemy," Keiti said.

"So he is getting his revenge, huh?" Mars asked.

"I believe so."

'I just want Shuren to be happy.'

"So Keiti, what are you hiding from us? Spit it out!" Jupiter said a bit impatient.

"Actually I'll tell you about it later. Right now...Let's just hope that Shuren would win," Keiti said as she looked up towards the moon.

"Keiti-denkai" Yasuhiro said "The shinigami all have left. I'm curious to know what happened to Olivia's planet. That and why seemingly against better judgment you let that ruffian handle the situation."

Haseo and Aya both let out a chuckle.

"Ruffian? That's it I'm going to grow a handle bar mustache and have an old-timey boxing match with you" replied Haseo

"No, knowing him he'd tell us to get off his lawn and call us whipper snappers." Aya replied jokingly.

"Comments from the peanut gallery aside who's this?" Yasuhiro asked her. He was referring to Menuha.

"Do you remember Wind? That's her. Her real name is Menuha." Keiti replied.

"So she's the haunt that has been keeping tabs on me..." As soon as Yasuhiro spoke this Menuha turned and used her powers to teleport away.

"To quote Haseo, that would be the case huh? But her aside Keiti what is it you've Bern trying to tell us. I can tell it's on your mind. Just saw it, otherwise it's just going to make you miserable on the inside."

"For Olivia's planet, it's completely destroyed," Keiti said, "But once things have been cleared up, I'll go up into space and recreate it since I have this ability of creativity."

"Keiti-chan, what happened to you after the planet was destroyed?" Felicia asked.

"Well I got stuck in a dimension and stuff wasn't the right color. There I met Ame and Luna, the Silver and Blue Star Princesses."

"Ame and Luna? Golly, how many star princesses are there?"

"Quite a lot," Keiti said, "I believe with all of us total, there is probably twenty one of us. Caren is the Lavender Star Princess and...my future daughter. I know how Usagi feels about meeting her future daughter."

"You mean that girl with the lavender colored hair with the red roses?" Jupiter asked.

Keiti nodded.

"So if you are the mother of Caren, who is the father?" Mercury asked.

"Well both Mamoru and Usagi know that they are the future parents of Chibi-usa," Mars said.

"I think I have the feeling who Caren's father is," Keiti said placing her hand on her chin.

"Who?" the inner's and the star princesses asked in unison.

"I think it's Shuren."

The reaction to this news was mixed to say the least. Hearing that the same guy who on several occasions was their enemy is likely Caren's father didn't sit well with some.

"Him?" Haseo and Yasuhiro said in unison. By their tone they weren't very happy to hear the news.

"My king what shall we do?" Haseo asked the hollow king.

"First quit talking like that and then we confront Shuren. He has without question at some point in time taken advantage of her." Yasuhiro replied.

"Or it could be that we got him wrong and it's not what we are assuming. You never know..." Aya replied "But then again he is a togabito."

"I don't think Mister I shoot fireballs at everyone has any more to him than that. I don't recall any of those I burn you threats as a misunderstanding." Haseo replied

"That rascal can wait. Aya you and your brother fix the others planets. Aya I still don't see why you never want to use such a useful power." Yasuhiro said

"I hate my ability I told you." Aya replied

Keiti looked up at the crescent moon.

"Be strong Shuren. I still haven't forgotten the promise," she whispered as she lifted up her hand with the ring that Shuren has given her during the Silver Millenium...during her previous life.

Meanwhile, Shuren was still fighting KUrai.

"So, I have a question for you: Who is that girl, Keiti, to you?" Kurai asked dodging a swing from the sword.

"What is it to you?" Shuren yelled "Answer a question I have then I'll tell you. You where one of my father's personal guards. why did you betray us and why are you targeting the princesses?"

"If i must...You were just tools I needed. Hoshi defeated my master and left them to guard against me. I'm just removing the threat while I'm here. now answer my question." Kurai said.

Shuren fired a fireball at him which he dodged.

"I'm not your tool! But to answer your question she's someone who Ive grow attached to. Let me guess my feelings about her have something to do with the future."

Kurai shrugged.

"Maybe..." he said, "In the future, that girl Keiti serves Neo Queen Serenity and she takes her job rather seriously. But she has one daughter...Caren. I believe that her child is probably yours."

"You said that hoping for some sort of reaction? Please" Shuren replied a bit disappointed his opponent would use this sort of tactic.

"But don't you see what I'm telling you? You don't want to be anyone's tool right? Then listen to me. Sailor Pluto, that girl and Caren are all using you. Think, suppose everything you've heard was the truth about you as the Sun Prince. If you stay with that girl you will lose your freedom. But what if you use them like they used you? You'd escape the underworld and be truly free." Kurai said hoping to persuade.

"What you're saying. I think I'll believe you about Caren but the rest. What you are saying. In the underworld I make high stakes deals with others all the time. And I've come to be able to read between the lines. This is all really about Caren. You've just come to try to prevent her from being born and if not that prevent her from having me in her life. Did I get what your trying to do?" Shuren replied

"Bravo. It's something like that. Caren is my biggest threat but how about the two of us make a deal. Since you do those am I right? Your life was less complicated before you met that girl right? I want you to leave her and never let her back into your life." Kurai said

"Hmm, but you have to leave me be forever as well. ok let's shake on that." Shuren replied holding out his hand.

Kurai cautiously approached and shook Shuren's hand.

"I knew you hadn't changed." Kurai said putting his guard down.

"Yeah, I haven't"

It was at this moment that Shuren engulfed Kurai in flames. Shuren continued to burn him as he fell.

"Ahaha-That's what you get traitor!" Shuren laughed.

Kurai fell turning to ash on the floor. His voice echoed."I was foolish to try to talk to you. We will meet again. Enjoy the time you have. Your Future Shuren is sealed!"

"Yeh whatever..." Shuren smirked as he was forcefully removed from the crystal valley.


	50. Chapter 50

Well the 50th chapter of Motives 2. An RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon, just our OCs. Well enjoy the chapter.

Motives 2

Chapter 50: Keiti's Grandmother is Hoshi

Shuren awoke as though his encounter with Kurai was but a dream.

"Welcome back. I'm Luna; we are in the Spindle Galaxy right now. Keiti is with Menuha at the moment." Luna said looking down at him.

"Menuha?" Shuren asked.

"Her name used to be Wind. Keiti has given her a better name and the title: Emerald Star Princess of the Rhea Galaxy."

In the distance, they can see Keiti (from the future as a star goddess) restoring the planets. Sailor Pluto must have given her the task to do so. So it is less work for the hollows.

"That is..." Shuren asked.

"Keiti's future self. Caren is also her successor in the future. Little does everyone know that Hoshi-sama is Keiti's grandmother. Keiti doesn't know about it either since Queen Cornelia never told her about it," Luna said, "By the way, aren't you supposed to be talking with Pluto?"

"Actually no. I want to know what happens to me? This is as I see a chance to undo things I may have done wrong. It looks to me as though the future is in peril. I want to prevent it from getting like it is." Shuren replied

"That's why they have star princesses," Luna said, "Hoshi-sama was once a star princess and the only one. She was not the first star goddess to exist but the first star princess. Then she became the second star goddess. In the future is Crystal Tokyo which is in the 30th century. The sailor senshi, including Keiti and Usagi (the moon princess) both rule it. The true rulers are Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion. Keiti keeps the universe peaceful. But..."

"You know I heard that," a small voice said. The two turned towards a silver haired girl around the age of 12 with silver hair.

"Ame..." Luna said.

"Keiti is with the others in Hueco Mundo, they're about to go back to Karakura Town since Menuha-san left for someplace else," Ame said to Luna before turning to Shuren, "If you want to talk to Keiti, she'll be at the Urahara shop."

"I'll head there but I wanted to talk to know about... It's nothing. Tell Pluto where I am." Shuren Replied

He opened a portal and departed for Hueco Mundo. Upon arrival he noticed Yasuhiro, Haseo, and Aya giving him a cold stare.

Meanwhile Keiti was sitting on the sand and looked up at the moon. She was thinking about some things. The other star princesses and sailor senshi had gone back to the Urahara Shop and Keiti said that she'll be along.

(Flashback 1)

_"HOTARU!" Sailor Sun called out as Sailor Saturn jumped into the sphere to fight Pharoh 90. She looked over at Uranus and Neptune who look helpless. She turned to see Sailor Moon who was banging her fist on the ground angrily as tears were falling down her face._

_Sailor Sun couldn't give up. She has to go in there and help out Sailor Saturn. She cared too much and she wouldn't lose her this time. So without even knowing a princess gown appeared on her body and her hair became long and white and she pushed herself into the sphere._

_Uranus, Neptune, and Sailor Moon were shocked to see that. That was the first time they seen Keiti as a princess._

_Soon a ray of light burst out into the sky and purified everything. The battle was over. Pharoh 90 is gone. Keiti as a princess ended up standing on the floor holding the baby Hotaru like she was her own. Soon Uranus and Neptune gently took Hotaru out of Keiti's arms as Keiti fainted._

_(Flashback 2)_

_Keiti got back from her training and she noticed the city was covered in webs. The Sailor Senshi were nowhere to be found. She believed that they must have gone into battle._

_While she didn't notice, an unknown monster headed towards her. She turned to hear the voice of it but before it got to her, she was pushed to the side._

_"Oof" Keiti said, she look to the side to see a girl with long bright orange hair. She looked like an idol (the type that sings)._

_"Uh, excuse me?" Keiti said nudging at the orange haired girl. The orange haired girl woke up and looked at Keiti with her orange eyes._

_"Sorry about that, I was sent here on a mission to help awaken the Yellow Star Princess."_

_"So your someone that uses magic to fight demons?"_

_"You can say that," she says._

_"Same thing for me, I am a sailor senshi. By the way, my name is Keiti."_

_"So you're the one," Sarafina says, "The yellow Star Princess."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I'll explain later. My name is Sarafina, the orange star princess of the Sunflower Galaxy. You on the other hand have the same pendant as me which makes you a star princess."_

_"OK"_

(End FLashbacks)

Keiti was interupted in thought when she heard some yelling going on. She turned to where Yasuhiro, Aya, and Haseo are. They were yelling at Shuren. She rolled her eyes and went over to them.

"I can't stand all this yelling. No one yells at anyone. I know what I told you and you don't have to be so uptight about it. You three should be ashamed of yourselves," Keiti scolded Yasuhiro, Aya, and Haseo, "By the way, battle is over for the time being...Shouldn't you three get to other stuff right now?"

The three looked at her and all responded at the same time.

"I ask that you don't talk to me as though I a child."

"But there's nothing else to do."

"I'm sorry but I can't see him as an ally ever."

Shuren looked at them probably wanting to do something to them. "I don't care about popularity contest. There's going to be a time when we will need you three again. Dont let your feeling about me get in the way." Shuren said.

The three hollows looked at him amazed they didn't get hit with some fire based attack. Yasuhiro gestured to the Leyond siblings to leave. "Do as you wish, Just know I won't come to clean up any messes you make." Yasuhiro said as he left for his castle fortress.

"Geez, But I don't blame them. By the way Keiti have you seen Caren? There's some things I want to ask her."Shuren said.


	51. Chapter 51

Well the 51st chapter of Motives 2. An RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon, just our OCs. Well enjoy the chapter.

Motives 2

Chapter 51: Confessions and Good News

"Caren... She only appears at certain moments as a spirit and she is not even born yet. It is just like Olivia before she was born. She would sometimes appear in spirit form to talk to me. I spoke to Olivia a few times before I arrived in Hueco Mundo for the first time. I don't know where Caren is. I'm sorry," Keiti said looking away, "But you can talk to me instead and ask me what you need to ask. I'll be happy to answer."

"I didn't know that she appeared like that. I was only going to ask her if there were some things we could do to better the future. But I guess we do make the best choices." Shuren replied. "Speaking about Caren, I just want you to know... well I have to ask Pluto first but I want to be with you. I dont know if you know this but-"

"I know" Keiti replied before he could finish.

"You do? Well then good. I'm sure you want to talk about this and I want you to say whatever you need to. Tell me what's on your mind." Shuren said taking a seat.

"I want you to forgive me," Keiti said looking down, "I'm sorry about what happened: the promise and me disobeying you even though PLuto told you to stop me from fighting. I'm so sorry. BUt i also wanted to thank you rof r saving me twice: from when I was possessed by Dark Force, and when I lost mostly all of my energy."

Keiti took a deep breath and continued to talk.

"I also pretty much understand what Caren was trying to do. In the future (If you were still stuck in the underworld) she never got to meet her father. She is trying to help you and me to be together. she is trying to do the right thing for the both of us."

"I want you to forgive me," Keiti said looking down, "I'm sorry about what happened: the promise and me disobeying you even though PLuto told you to stop me from fighting. I'm so sorry. BUt i also wanted to thank you for saving me twice: from when I was possessed by Dark Force, and when I lost mostly all of my energy."

Keiti took a deep breath and continued to talk.

"I also pretty much understand what Caren was trying to do. In the future (If you were still stuck in the underworld) she never got to meet her father. She is trying to help you and me to be together. she is trying to do the right thing for the both of us."

"Keiti, thank you. I wish I could stay. But I don't see how that can change. Sailor Pluto has control over my fate. I think that soon she will be sending me back." Shuren said with a sigh.

Suddenly they felt the spirit energy of Arturo arrive in Hueco Mundo. It seems that everyone made it off of Olivia's planet in time. Arturo seemed to be heading toward Las Noches.

"If I didn't have enough on my mind."

"I don't think you could go back to Pluto anymore. While I was in another dimension to regain my energy, Pluto gave this to Caren to give to me to give to you. This is the key to set you free. I guess Pluto made up mind," Keiti said,.

Shuren just looked at her surprised. " I'm not complaining but I would have never expected. But that aside Its been on my mind for a while. Don't expect anything over the top from me because I'm not the type to express my feelings like that but Keiti." Shuren said now taking a pause before resuming "I'm in love with you. I think about your everyday even when we aren't anywhere near each other. There I said it. What I want to know if you feel the same about me."

Keiti smiled. She went over to Shuren and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Same thing about me," she said, "I'm in love with you too."

Shuren embraced her. "I'm glad you feel the same as I do. I want to be with you, always." He said.

Two large ceros fired from Las Noches.

"I guess we should check on your friends. I don't feel that they are in trouble though."

"Yeah. The sailor senshi, the shinigami, and the Star princesses are all back at the Urahara shop so they're safe." Keiti told him, "should we go?"

"I was talking about... Theyll be fine...Let's go." Shuren replied holding her hand as they teleported outside of Urahara's Shop.

There was no one outside. They could hear cheers from inside.

Keiti got confused.

"I wonder what they could be cheering about," she said.

Keiti went to open the store's doors and the two of them went on inside.

"Guys," Keiti called out.

Inside she saw that Menahu had returned. She had apparently told the others something good.

"Keiti-sama, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry but I had you all wrong. But that aside I want to tell you that as we speak the kingdoms of your friends are being restored. All of them." She said bowing respectfully before she had spoken.

Keiti smiled and gave Menuha a hug.

"Apology accepted. This really calls for a celebration," Keiti said smiling like a child who won a contest.

"hmm..." Menahu replied looking uncomfortable having been hugged. "You do realize in 12 years time... Keiti-sama I only came to deliver this message but I must know what you plan to do about Yasuhiro."

"That hollow? What do you mean? he's an ally." Shuren remarked. It was clear he didnt like her attitude.

"I should be more specific. What do you plan to do about the silver pearl? Yasuhiro discarded it." Menahu replied

"He discarded it? That means he didn't activate it properly," Keiti said losing the smile, "I don't know. What's done is done."

"You didn't know? Oh, that explains a bit. I'm done here but I suggest you do something about it. Bye." Menahu said leaving.

"Ok...Bye" Keiti said silently as Menuha left. She looked down at the floor.

"What is it, Keiti?" Sarafina asked.

"Yasuhiro wasn't the first to discard a pearl or star. Kakyuu was the first," Keiti said.

"Wasn't that near her death?" Midori asked.

Keiti nodded.

"Oh"

"Kakyuu? I think I've heard that name before." Urahara said joining in on the conversation. "If would, What happens when a pearl or star is discarded?"

"It chooses a new owner. For example: Olivia here owns the pink star but the pink star used to be the red star and it was owned by Kakyuu of Planet Kinmoku. Once the star is discarded and the owner vanishes or dies, the star acts on its own and picks a new owner and turns into a different color," Keiti said, "That is how Hoshi-sama put it."

"I think this is the last thing that must done. I wish that Menahu would tell us more. Bit you two know more about what's going on here than any of us." Urahara replied

"No point asking her. We're better off getting info like that from Pluto but I seriously doubt she'd be allowed to. Keiti go talk with Yasuhiro. He is one of friends." Shuren said to her leaning now against a wall. "I'll stay here if you don't mind." he said to Urahara.

Keiti nodded. She headed outside and then teleported to Hueco Mundo. She was in her princess form again. She took a deep breath before heading to the main doors and knocked.


	52. Chapter 52

Well the final chapter of Motives 2. An RP with Ashido Kano. We do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon, just our OCs. Well enjoy the chapter.

Motives 2

Chapter 52: The Final Chapter

The doors of Las Noches opened. The hollow guard recognized Keiti and les her to Yasuhiro.

She was led into the dome. Arturo was there; he seemed to be getting along with the others. She was able to listen to part of Yasuhiro and Haseo's conversation.

"This is hilarious! Hey, I told you he can't make her mad." Haseo said laughing.

"You told me that's a sure fire way to get her to use her power. Ok what makes her mad?" Yasuhiro asked.

"I don't know say something mean. Your good at that." Haseo replied.

"Hey Aya! You are a terrible excuse for an arrancar. You ought to feel low, lower than a snake. But at least your better than your brother. Haseo you make a good example of what not to be." Yasuhiro said

"Not to me-" Haseo replied.

Keiti walked up to them.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I'm not sure if you know this but Aya's ability is to alter things. It's part of why I keep the Leyonds around. Arturo agreed not to cause any trouble if he could have Aya make him his own palace. I'm having her turn the sand into a palace. It turns out Haseo's 'create' ability only fixes things." Yasuhiro answered. "So what brings you here?"

"We need to talk. I heard from the Emerald Star Princess that you discarded your pearl. But that pearl is part of you and what will happen to that pearl but find a new owner. You can't discard your pearl if you think that it remains useless. If you are wondering why I recieve a new song...It's because I work hard and do my best. I have to believe and have faith in the star goddess. Do you want the silver pearl to go to waste and find a new owner? You were not the first to discard a pearl or star. Kakyuu, the red star princess of the Andromeda Galaxy was the first because she was near death."

"It's true I abandoned it, but it didn't have any use as I saw. The only song I had for it harmed the others. So if you don't mind i'm taking that thing back. Let it find a new owner. Just understand I don't see it being worth all the trouble, let it be someone else's problem." Yasuhiro replied.

"Then how did I get my super form? How did I get my advanced E-pitch? You're not getting my point here. I gave it to you and you still need to protect it. You didn't activate your pearl correctly. You just simply transform without activating it."

"Really? I Remember asking you and the other star princesses about using it. If it's really important that I hold on to it than tell me how to use it. But first how can I get it back? I thought that by using my hollow powers I'd destroyed it back in Olivia's kingdom."

"I thought I told you how to activate the pearl before I sealed Kokutou to the underworld. You need to sing a song to activate the pearl. The pearl I gave to Shuren is just an ordinary pearl."

"Sing a song? About what? -nevermind don't answer that. I'll take the silver pearl back. Now how do I retrieve it?" Yasuhiro said.

Keiti turned to leave.

"I'll have Suzaku bring it for you. I already know who has it but she doesn't need to use it. But is there anything you like to say that is not related to the pearl?" Keiti asked.

"Only one thing comes to mind. Did you know we hollows are in a sence heartless. Our hearts are our mask. Should we be vanquished for committing unforgivable crimes we become togabito. Should a woman with child be in direct contact with a hollow that child gains powers akin to that hollow. Something similar should occur from being around a togabito. But that is just me speculating as there are not many togabito who have escaped the underworld. Don't be surprised if your child becomes more powerful than any of us." Yasuhiro said as though giving a lesson. "That's all I have to say, you're welcome here any time."

"My child will be born as a star princess. But you will not see me as often. I have to finish high school, get a degree and be able to be at my friend's side when she creates Crystal Tokyo."

Soon Keiti left and teleported back into the world of the living. She ended back in her human self and headed back into the Urahara Shop. It was pretty empty. The star princesses had to go back home to use the power of their stars to bring back their people. The sailor senshi along with Usagi headed back to Tokyo. The only ones that were in the room were Urahara, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Yoruichi, and Shuren. But there was something different about Shuren. He doesn't have his chains anymore and he was wearing normal clothes.

"What did I miss?" Keiti asked.

"AFter you had left, Pluto paid a little visit and finally gave Shuren freedom to live with you," Urahara said.

"She did?" Keiti asked surprised.

Urahara nodded and Keiti hugged Shuren. She was really happy. This really calls for a celebration.

The next day, Shuren went with Keiti back to Tokyo to her apartment. They had already said goodbye to the others and they'll meet again in the future.

Once they got to Keiti's apartment, they were both greeted by two felines. One was a short haired female with a crescent moon. (No it is not Luna.) The other was a long haired tabby.

"I hope you don't mind cats, they are friendly. Diva is my guide cat and Bibsy is just a normal cat."

"They are very pretty," Shuren said.

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping for things you need such as clothes and such. I have books, a computer and a tv. There is a bathroom for a shower and a bath if you want to take a shower. I'll fix us a nice dinner tonight and we can watch a movie."

Shuren smiled and for the rest of the day, they enjoyed every minute together.

30th Century

Keiti and Shuren had gotten married after Keiti graduated from college. They both had their first child, Caren sometime after Keiti entered college. Crystal Tokyo was finally created after all the sailor senshi graduated and did a little bit in their lives. Keiti became the chief advisor to Neo-Queen Serenity but since Keiti is also royalty, she became the Queen of the Universe and the sun (because she is the star godess) Shuren became ruler of the Sun too. Well sometime after Crystal Tokyo was created, both Keiti and Shuren had a son named Hikaru (which means radiance). Caren became really good friends with Small Lady Serenity, the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity.

So everything is peaceful.

**The End**

_**I would like to thank Ashido Kano for working on this RP. It took quite a long time to make this possible. Those who reviewed, thanks. Couldn't have done it without you all.**_


End file.
